


Enough To Crush Your Veins

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kid Fic, M/M, Pining, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 65,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 当加拿大花滑运动员Jeff Skinner弄伤膝盖时，他从未想到会半工半读，成为Eric Staal的3岁儿子Joey的住家保姆，支付大学的生活费。





	1. 序

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [doctor_denmark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_denmark/pseuds/doctor_denmark). Log in to view. 



> 最近比较丧病，实在没文看就把这西皮的文又看了一遍，有几篇大概看到第四遍了，需要甜萌的文来治愈。因为这篇很长，后面几章翻译会很缓慢，但是第一章要今天发，飓风新赛季首站MIN@CAR。要是早点翻配合文里home opener的部分也许更好。Jeff没能当上队长让我很怨念，但是他要真当了队长又感觉好虐……上赛季有糖都没有人可以说，冷西皮太心累_(:з」∠)_

“Jeff，”有个声音说到。“Jeff，亲爱的，你能睁开眼睛吗？”

光线过于强烈，Jeff眯起眼发出呻吟。他浑身疼痛。

“不，Jeff，”那个声音说，“保持眼睛睁开。”

Jeff呜咽了一声，虽然他并不想也不打算发出这样的声音。

“Jeff，亲爱的，”那个声音继续说，Jeff现在看清了说话的是个护士。“给，”她递给他一个按钮让他握着。“这是你的吗啡泵。当你感到疼痛时就按一下，明白吗？”

她替他按了下按钮，很快他就感到轻飘飘的，闭上眼睛重新陷入睡眠之中。

晚些时候，虽然Jeff并不确切知道时间，他再次醒来。一切都显得模模糊糊的，但是他知道他在哪里。他在手术恢复室，他刚刚经历了手术，他的膝盖疼痛难忍，他甚至无法形容。他又按了按钮，枕边的泵发出嘶嘶声后又注射了一剂药剂。

“嗨，Jeff，”护士说，“你看起来气色好一点了。”

Jeff隐约记得她的声音，此刻她正对他微笑。

“我，唔……”说话太费力气了，他放松身体躺好。

“Jeff，我叫Stacy。我会照顾你直到你能回到自己的房间为止。”

Jeff费力地点了点头。

“你觉得你喝点水吗？”Stacy问。

她拿着杯子帮他用习惯喝了几口水。

“好了，Jeff，”她说，“目前为止这样就可以了。现在你闭上眼睛，如果你需要我，我就在这。你的主刀医生一会会过来跟你聊一聊。”

“好。”Jeff挤出一个字，再次闭上了眼睛。

“嗨，Jeff。”有人轻轻地推了推他的肩膀，Jeff睁开眼看到Chen医生正低头看着他。她还穿着手术服，戴着手术帽。

“嗨。”Jeff说，他舔舔嘴唇，吞咽了几次。他的喉咙发干。

Stacy又帮他喝了几口水。

“我们修复了韧带，”Chen医生说，“但是撕裂比关节造影片显示的更严重。”

“我能……”Jeff又咽了下口水。“要多久我才能再次滑冰？”

“Jeff，”Chen医生说，“我不能……你只能看恢复情况了。我不能给你任何保证。”

Jeff再次闭上眼。“噢。”他说。

“我相信你很快又能滑冰了，”Stacy说，“你是我奥运会上最喜欢的选手。”

Jeff想要挤出一个笑容。

“Stacy。”Chen医生告诫她。

Jeff心里一沉。

“我们会带你回自己的房间，”Stacy说，“我知道你的母亲正等着见你。”

Jeff的胃里翻腾，他再次闭上眼睛。他的腿阵阵抽痛，于是他又注射了一剂止痛剂。

当他再次醒来，他已经回到了自己病房，他的母亲坐在旁边的椅子上。

“嗨，甜心，”她说，对着他微笑。

“嘿，妈妈，”Jeff说，向她伸出手。她安慰地捏了捏他的手。

“你看起来糟透了。”她说。

Jeff努力地露出一丝笑容。

“我带了你的手机，还给你带了几本书看，”他的母亲说，“至少到明天他们都需要你留院观察。”

“我想我只会睡觉。”Jeff说。

“至少努力保持清醒一会，”他的母亲说，“你爸马上就到。”

她把手机递给Jeff，帮他调整病床让他坐直一点。

当他获得奥运资格的时候他的父母给他买了个黑莓，告诉他在他全世界参加巡回赛的时候这能使他保持联系。当他签下两年合约时，他看到他的未来展现在他眼前；而现在他在17岁的年纪就面临退役。

他有20条短信：来自他的兄弟姐妹，他的同学，以及花滑俱乐部的人。他的收件箱也满是邮件，但他一封邮件也没查看，直到他看到最后一封。

“你笑什么？”

Jeff被吓了一跳，他的父亲出现在他旁边。

“没什么。”Jeff说着，打开了邮件。

 _Jeff_ _，你好！_

_祝手术顺利。记得告诉我手术的情况。_

_Eric_

Jeff的双手因为拿着手机而颤抖，于是他的母亲在他拿不住手机之前从他手里拿了过来。

“哦，”他的母亲说，“Eric Staal。”

Jeff想反驳，说不是她想的那样，但是他的眼睛已经睁不开了。

“你可以晚点给你的奥运同伴发邮件。”他的母亲说，轻轻抚摸他的头发。“好好睡一觉。明天早上一切都会好起来的。”


	2. 第一章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 先表示心疼小Jordy……有能力的可以给Staal Family Foundation捐个款……  
> 恭喜Eric赛季进球上30，职业生涯900分和第14个帽子戏法~当选2月最后一星期的一星球员然后又当选2月的一星球员~居然压过Geno=。= 在飓风打小飞机之前有个超级可爱的小Jeff采访，关于花滑和冰球，穿着冰球护具和冰球鞋的小Jeff跳了1A~很多他小时候的花滑片段~【捧大脸】AU文里都是小Jeff伤了膝盖放弃花滑，结果他确实膝盖有伤，所以放弃了花滑转投冰球XDDD  
> 去年十一后到今年1月经常加班，翻译拖了很久，本来想春节放假翻的，结果都在看文→_→ 于是拖到了CAR@MIN的日子，去年我西皮发糖啊，今年能不能再发一次……能不能打加时至少大家都有1分拿……每天为飓风和狂野的比赛操碎心，求个季后赛怎么这么难_(:з」∠)_

“你确定？真的确定？”

他们上车后才过了——Jeff看时间——8分钟，他就已经希望他的父母之前同意让他预订送机服务了。

“妈，我只是上大学，”Jeff说，“学校在雷利，不是在火星上。”

“我担心的不是大学。”他的母亲说，尽管Jeff坐在汽车后排座位，看不到她的脸，但他知道她在皱眉。

“妈，”他说，同时翻了个白眼，“又来？我19岁了。我可以自己做决定了。”

Jeff的父亲想要忍住笑，但显然失败了，Jeff生气地瞪着他。

“Jeff，亲爱的，”他的母亲转过头说，“我知道你想独立，这个想法很好，真的很好，但是让我们付房租并不意味着不独立。我们希望你能体验真正的大学生活。也许你还可以加入宿舍的申请名单”

“妈，”Jeff说，“我已经决定了。而且如果是Jilly你就不会这么说了。”

“Jeffrey！”他的母亲听起来有点受伤，Jeff感到心里一震。他不想让她伤心。“你的意思是，我会觉得我的女儿比儿子更合适当保姆吗？我们不是这么教育你的。”

“对不起，老妈，”Jeff真心实意地道歉。“我只是……Eric人很好，好吗？他前妻不在的时候他需要人帮忙。这对我们来说是双赢的局面。”

“我们并不真正了解他，”他的母亲说，“而且我只是……你高中时忙于比赛错过了太多的东西。你真的想同样错过大学生活吗？”

Jeff咬住嘴唇。“我不是……我不认为我和杜克的其他学生会有很多共同点。”他最终说到。

“亲爱的，”他的母亲说，“甜心，船到桥头自然直。”

“没错。”Jeff说。

他的母亲伸手向后握住他的手。“你会喜欢杜克的，”她说。“我……我和你爸希望你不用离家这么远，但是这所学校真的是非常棒。”

而且它离家够远，所以周围的事物不会不停提醒Jeff他的生活本该变成什么样子。

“孩子，”他的父亲说，“北卡罗来纳不知道他们捡到了什么宝贝。”

“如果你坚持要替Staal先生打工，那也行，”他的母亲说。

“Eric给我发了不少照片，”Jeff说。“Joey很可爱。我还有几周的时间来搞定这些事。这难不到哪里去，不是吗？”

他的父母对视了一眼，这次他的父亲毫不掩饰地大笑起来。

“随你便，孩子。”他说。

“而且如果你搞不定，”他的母亲补充说，“你可以随时给我们打电话，我们可以帮你一把。”

“妈！”Jeff说。

“我只是这么一说，”他的母亲说，之后轿车里的安静一下子变得尴尬起来。

他的父亲打开收音机，剩下的时间里都在听蓝衣的比赛。他们这个赛季糟透了，但是Jeff根本想不起来他们什么时候好过。

他们把车停在皮尔逊机场的短期停车场，Jeff觉得心里七上八下的。他帮父亲把行李箱从后备箱里拿出来，放到他母亲找来的手推车上。Jeff紧紧闭上了眼睛，深吸了一口气。

Jeff的父亲搭着他的肩膀。“快点，孩子”他说，“我们快点办完值机，然后你就可以给我买一杯咖啡了。”

和父母告别，然后过安检，这都没什么特别的。他和他们分别拥抱，感觉就像此前每次他从机场出发一样，飞往世界各地参加他受邀的比赛或是巡回赛。上一次他来到机场，是为了参加奥运会，现在回想起来像是上辈子的事了，尽管实际上只是一年半之前。

“今晚给我们打电话，让我们知道你安全抵达了。”他的父亲说。

他的母亲什么都没说，只是格外用力地抱住他。

他得过加拿大的海关和移民局，他们非常仔细地查看他的护照、留学签证以及其他证明文件。这本护照是全新的，感觉正符合他现在的状态，没有任何他在青少年时期获得的运动员签证。他不再是花滑运动员Jeff Skinner了；他只是Jeff Skinner，普通的大学生……以及临时看护或是住家保姆或是无论什么Eric决定的身份。等他通过安检，发现有家Tim Hortons咖啡馆，于是他买了一杯咖啡和一个甜甜圈坐在登机口旁等待。

终于轮到Jeff的航班开始登机，他内心的紧张情绪以指数级增长。他上飞机时手机响了一下；是母亲发来的短信。

 _一路顺风，甜心！_ 短信这么写到。

 _谢谢_ ，Jeff回了短信，他感到不那么紧张了。

Jeff一走出机舱踏上跑道，他就感到潮湿的空气扑面而来。和他的家乡多伦多郊区相比，这里简直酷热难耐。Eric在电话里告诉Jeff他会安排Jeff的接机，所以他以为会看到司机手持写有他名字的接机牌等他，但事实并非如此，Eric Staal站在那里，带着Joey一起等他。他们举着写有他名字的接机牌，显然是Joey上的色，还撒了闪闪发光的亮粉。当Eric看到Jeff时，他指给Joey看，后者开始展现出大大的微笑，用力地朝Jeff挥手。

“嗨嗨嗨嗨，”Joey说，他原本一直坐在抵达大厅的栏杆上，现在兴奋地扭动身体，直到Eric把他放了下来。

“嘿，”Jeff认真地说，“你一定就是Joey了。”

“是的，”Joey说。

Eric给了Jeff一个拥抱，这出乎了Jeff的意料，但是他也顺水推舟，因为这可是Eric Staal，尽管他们通过电子邮件在某种程度上成为了朋友，Jeff不打算假装他并没有一丝敬畏。

Eric接过Jeff的手提行李，留下他拿着装饰满闪粉的接机牌，带着Joey，后者正瞪大眼睛看着他。Jeff猜想他最好尽快适应和Joey打交道，因为这会是他的工作，于是他拉起Joey的手，回答他提出的成千上万的问题，同时跟着Eric走向行李提取。Eric找来了一辆手推车，让Jeff指出哪个是他的行李好拿上手推车。还好，当Joey抱怨脚痛时，Eric抱起了他，Jeff推着手推车跟在他们后面，忍受着潮湿的空气走向汽车。

Eric的房子大得离谱，尤其考虑到大部分时间Eric一个人住在这里。一楼大部分是开放式的客厅：一间极其宽敞的厨房，一头连着用餐区域，另一头有一台巨大的平板电视，前面放着一个沙发。一侧有一扇开着的门，似乎通向一间小书房，餐桌旁有两扇落地玻璃门，通向码头。这栋房子远比他们所需的大，即使他们有3个人。Jeff来自有6个孩子的家庭；他早已习惯了房子里挤满了人但又不至于会绊倒别人，或是你的姐妹霸占浴室45分钟，你不得不朝她们嚷嚷。

Eric似乎知道Jeff在想什么，因为他有点脸红了。“就是这样，”他说，“我知道。但是我希望有足够多的卧室，所以我的家人可以来看我，还要有种了树的院子，所以……”

“我没有……”Jeff想要反驳，因为尽管他确实是在想这些，但显得很没有礼貌。

Eric只是笑了笑。“你绝对就是这么想的。但是基本上我认识的每个人都吐槽我。现在我是队长了，有间大房子就很棒，我可以请朋友来玩。”

“没错。”Jeff说，当场决定如果飓风球员来，他要躲在他的房间里。

Joey在从机场回家的路上睡着了，所以刚到家的前5分钟他表现得脾气暴躁。Jeff让Eric去当个好爸爸，他自己把行李包从车里拿出来。然而等他搬完行李，Joey彻底清醒了，决定要带Jeff参观房子。他又抓起Jeff的手，带着他四处参观。

Eric跟在他们后面，笑着看儿子一路上叽叽喳喳说个不停。Joey抬头看Jeff时后者严肃地点点头，在他觉得合适的时机不时应答几声。

参观完毕，Joey跑回他的房间拿来他心爱的卡车给Jeff看，Eric拍拍Jeff的手臂。

“抱歉，”Eric说，“我想他认定了你现在是他最好的朋友。”

显然Eric对儿子言听计从，而Jeff忍不住朝他微笑。“我不介意，”他说，“他不讨厌我我就觉得很高兴了。”

“Joey不会讨厌任何人。”Eric说，“不过他害怕Cam。这可好玩了。”

Jeff从没见过Cam，但是他看过采访，他看起来有点……严厉。“我也有同感。”Jeff说。

Jeff感到出乎意料地疲倦，尽管他还在同一个时区，飞行时间也不长。

“晚餐我打算叫外卖，”Eric说，“匹萨可以吗？”

Jeff点点头。“可以。但是我很可能一吃完饭就要躺平了。”

“随意，”Eric说，“你不……这就是你家，知道吗？我们会安排好之后的计划的，但是记住这一点。”

Jeff点头，上楼去洗掉身上循环空气的气味。

第二天，Jeff第一次独自应付Joey，Eric去健身房训练。健身房有日托中心——这正是Eric选择这家健身房的原因——但是Jeff知道他得习惯一个人照顾Joey，习惯这所房子。

他需要花上一段时间才能真正感到他住在这里，尤其是因为他还没缓过神来，这是 _Eric Staal_ 的家，NHL队长和奥运金牌得主。他不应该有这种想法，考虑到他17岁时也曾是奥运团队的成员，但是他克制不住。Jeff记得他看到Eric夺得斯坦利杯，那时候他才14岁。他那个时候算是有点暗恋Eric，现在回想起来显得有点好笑。但是他记得当时整个季后赛他都为飓风加油，因为有时他们会采访Eric，而Jeff非常迷恋他。那是他第一次意识到，他对男性怀有的是爱慕之情，不仅仅是英雄崇拜。然而他永远都不会承认。如果有人问起，他的初恋对象是9年级英语课上的Matthew Parker。他是Jeff的初吻对象，所以基本上也算事实。

Joey是个活泼开朗的孩子。当Jeff试着问他想做什么时，他说想画画，于是Jeff找来了蜡笔和纸。在Eric昨天指给他看的橱里，整齐地摆放着画画工具，Jeff取出来，自己和Joey坐在厨房的桌子边。

“你想画什么？”Jeff问Joey。

“爹地赢比赛，”Joey说，“赢Jordan叔叔和Marc叔叔。”

Jeff觉得告诉Joey他的叔叔不在同一支队伍并没有意义，于是开始帮Joey画一个穿冰鞋的小人，双臂上举庆祝胜利，以及另外两个看起来难过的小人。他不是画画的料，但是你还是能辨认出人物的身份。Joey知道父亲球衣的颜色，Jeff也来帮忙，给一个小人涂了企鹅冬季经典赛球衣的蓝色，帮Joey把另一个小人的球衣涂成深蓝色加上红色条纹，如果你发挥想象力，看起来还是有点像游骑兵的队服的。Joey把三个人的头发都涂成黄色，画了两个蓝色的点当做眼睛，一条红线是嘴巴，于是三个人看起来几乎一模一样。Jeff忍不住咯咯笑起来。

“你笑什么？”Joey问。

“没什么。”Jeff回答，因为Joey太小了，不会明白克隆的笑话。他递给Joey一支黑色蜡笔。“给，要不要画个冰球？”

等Eric到家的时候，这幅杰作已经完成，Jeff在做三明治当午餐。Joey想帮忙，于是Jeff让他负责把一些薯片和小胡萝卜放在餐盘上。

“嗨，爹地，”Joey说，伸出手让Eric抱。“我们给你画了幅画，画的是你打败Marc叔叔和Jordan叔叔。”他指指餐桌，这幅画还放在上面。

Eric走近看画。“画得太棒了，”他对Joey说。“我要拍张照，好让你的叔叔也看一看。”他拿出iPhone拍了张照。

Eric写了封简短的邮件，转过手机给Jeff看他写了什么。

 _哈哈哈哈哈卢瑟！我_ _3_ _岁的儿子都知道你们太差劲了（_ _Hahahahaha losers! Evn my 3 yr old knows u suck_ _）_

Jeff想笑，因为Eric的年纪已经不适合像这样乱用语法了，还因为他看起来很满意自己的笑话。不过他们都不想解释给Joey听，所以Jeff忍住笑声，Eric咬住嘴唇，嘴角却扬得更高了。

之后的几天过得很顺利，Eric训练的时候Jeff照看Joey，其余时间他们都待在一起。一天傍晚，Joey和母亲用Skype视频，Eric确保Jeff知道怎么在他的书房连线，这样等Eric客场比赛时他知道该怎么做，然而除此之外，Jeff并不参与其中。他们吃了很多外卖，Jeff惊奇地意识到他依然非常喜欢迪士尼电影。周末，Eric把行程安排得满满的，带Jeff外出熟悉环境，确保他知道从Eric家到杜克大学校园、到冰球馆、到Joey的托儿所以及到超市的最佳路线。

“你不用带我逛，”Jeff坚持。“我的手机有GPS定位。我能找到路。”

Eric摆摆手，不赞同他的说法。“没关系的。我讨厌到了一个新城市但不知道我在哪。”

周日他们外出吃午餐，品尝了正宗的卡罗来纳烤肉，Jeff想起来他为什么选择南下到这么远的地方来读大学。每个人都很友善，尽管有些人过来向Eric要签名，但当他们开始吃饭后没有人来打扰他们，也没有人表现得粗鲁无礼。一切都让人舒心，不到一个小时，Jeff已经把甜茶当做生活的一部分了。

“这个地方能和你产生共鸣，”Eric说。“我不确定我是不是还会想离开这里。”

“我喜欢这里。”Jeff说，Eric笑得仿佛Jeff夸了他本人一样。

星期一早晨起床，知道自己得去学校参加第一天的新生报到，让人有种微妙的奇异感。活动从11点开始，他猜想这算是种折中办法，在上个周末搬去宿舍的学生今天一定宿醉到不行。这同样也意味着Joey要回到托儿所了，这样Eric就有时间训练，也让Joey能适应赛季开始后的作息。

Jeff叫Joey起床，帮他穿衣服，给他准备早餐，与此同时，Eric则替他准备小书包，装上了他最爱的卡车和一盒零食。

“Jeff，Jeff，Jeff，我要去学校了，”Joey认真地说，这时他正坐在餐桌边吃Jeff替他烤的华夫饼。

 “我也是。”Jeff说。

“我会玩卡车，”Joey说，“在沙子里。”

“我的学校没你的那么有意思。”Jeff说。

“噢。”Joey说，继续吃华夫饼。

Joey必须在8点到9点之间到托儿所，于是Eric和Jeff一起送Joey。

“你确定我开这个没问题？”Jeff问，才从Eric手中接过车钥匙，坐进雷克萨斯SUV的驾驶座就已经觉得不合适了。“我有足够的积蓄买车。”

“我不能同时开这辆车和我的卡车。”Eric边说边检查Joey在后排的座位是否安牢了。“而且这样对Joey更安全。”

“好吧。”Jeff说，调整座位和后视镜的位置，以便适应正常身高的人，而不是某个巨人。

托儿所不是很远。等他们到达时，他们一起带着Joey进去，但是Joey看起来不以为意，愉快地跑去和其他孩子玩耍了。

“他上个赛季就来了，”Eric解释说，“我只是不确定在家待了一夏天之后他是不是还能适应。”

“拜，爹地！拜，Jeff。”Joey大声对他们说。

“我觉得他能适应。”Jeff笑着对Eric说。

Jeff送Eric回家，Eric前一天指出了去学校最快的路真是帮了大忙，因为尽管学校不远，但路上很堵。然而他还是赶到了学校，找到了姓氏开头是R到T的新生开会的礼堂。

3个小时后，他排队等着拍学生证照片，同时和排在他前面的人闲聊。他口袋里的手机震动了，看到是Eric发短信问他是不是一切顺利。

“女朋友？”Matt问。

Jeff笑笑，因为这和事实相差甚远。“普通朋友。”他说。他并不想解释当保姆的事，而且Eric也不是真正意义上的雇主。他们是朋友，互相帮忙。

“再说，呃，我是同性恋。”他加了一句，然而补充得太晚显得有点尴尬。Jeff真心希望这些人不是恐同的混蛋。

“谢谢提醒。”Matt说。

“我们拍完照之后想一起吃午饭吗？”Libby问。

Libby带他们去了一家小小的三明治店，Jeff突然觉得饥肠辘辘。

“是说，”Matt开口，“你们是哪里人？”

Libby笑了。“呃，事实上就是雷利。我从懂事开始就想来这里读书了。”

Matt点点头。“我来自佐治亚州。”他说。从他的口音来看，Jeff猜这是南方的州。“不过我爸非常生气。他读的是北卡罗来纳大学。”

“尴尬，”Libby说。Jeff判断这两所大学是竞争关系，但他可以晚些时候再搜索确认。

“Jeff？”Libby问。

“呃，我来自多伦多。”他回答。

“真的假的，”Matt笑着说。

“去死。”Jeff说，Matt翻了个白眼。

他们回到学校继续完成新生报到的安排，发现他们互相都有一节课是一起上的。

“太棒了，”Libby说，“我昨晚做恶梦，梦到一个朋友都没有。”

“呃，谢谢，”Matt说，“我该说。”

他们排队领课程表和杜克学生规划的时候Jeff回复了Eric的短信。

_很好。不排队就更好了。_

几分钟之后Eric给他发了个D:的表情。

Jeff翻了个白眼，Eric的年纪已经不适合发这种表情了。

终于在5点不到的时候他结束了一整天的活动。他之后还得去一次学校书店，买一些网上买不到的东西，而且他还需要换周四的化学实验课。他的课程表写这堂课上到6点，但是他不能让Joey留到那么晚，不过从学生手册来看，换课并不成问题。

Jeff跟Matt和Libby告别，他们交换了手机号码。

“明天见。”Jeff走向SUV时听到Libby大声说。

事实上，从学校到托儿所并不远，尽管三角区*比万锦市范围更大。Jeff吃惊地发现从杜克开过来才花了不到30分钟，因为40号公路非常堵。

Jeff抵达后，Joey跑向他，给了他一个大大的拥抱。他环顾四周；Jeff猜Joey以为Eric也会来，但是没有看到他，Joey的变得愁眉苦脸。

“你爸爸在家，”Jeff说，“拿上书包，我们回家就能见到他了，你可以告诉他你今天干了什么。”

Joey回他的小房间取书包，但是情绪低落了不少。Jeff一点都不期待Eric打第一场客场比赛时的情形。

“我可以听音乐吗？”Jeff替Joey系好安全带的时候Joey问。

以一个3岁的孩子而言，Joey对音乐的品味很不错。Jeff模糊地记得他最小的妹妹在这个年纪的时候每天听的都是小恐龙班尼。Joey开始高兴地跟着电台放的不知名的乡村音乐的节奏摇头晃脑。

等他们回到Eric的房子，Joey不耐烦地在座位上扭动，直到Jeff绕到车的另一边让他下车。

Jeff刚让Joey从车里出来，Eric就已经走到车库接他们。Joey扑向Eric，叽叽喳喳地讲述今天发生的事。

10分钟后他还是黏着Eric不放，Eric坐在厨房餐桌边，Joey坐在他腿上，看起来需要抱抱。

“你需要我做晚饭吗？”Jeff问。

Eric点点头，因为能继续抱着儿子而露出欣慰的神情。Jeff都不确定到底是谁更想谁了。

Jeff煮了意面，加热了冷冻的红酱肉圆，还做了色拉。他不算精通厨艺，但他能照顾自己，而且在多年为了花滑控制体重之后，能够想吃什么就吃什么还是全新的体验。

“很好吃。”Eric在盛了第二盘之后说。

Jeff翻了个白眼。“这是瓶装的和从冷冻柜里拿出来的。”

“好吃。”Joey说。

“谢谢你Joey。”Jeff说。

Eric觉得又好笑又无奈。“你倒可以接受他夸你。”他说。

Jeff耸耸肩。

“说真的，谢谢。”Eric说。“上赛季体能训练师一直因为我减重吼我。如果饭这么好吃，这个赛季就不成问题了。”

Jeff觉得脸颊发热。Eric说得如此诚恳。

Jeff收拾餐桌好让Eric在Joey睡觉前能有更多陪他。等他收拾完，去书房随便看看英语文学课要看的书。

等Eric帮Joey洗完澡，哄他睡着，他下楼来，瘫倒在沙发上，拿起遥控器打开ESPN台。

“抱歉，他今晚有点奇怪。”Eric说。

Jeff笑笑。“他只是想你了。多可爱。”

Eric露出傻乎乎的愉快笑容；仿佛儿子爱他这则信息让他难以置信，Jeff也忍不住也报以微笑。

“他告诉我他们明天画画，他打算画一张给你。”Eric说，“他还是觉得你非常棒。”

“我也觉得他很棒。”Jeff说，他也确实是这么想的。他真心喜欢和Eric还有Joey在一起。

“他超棒的。”Eric赞同到，然后专心看讨论橄榄球的节目，而Jeff对这没兴趣。但他还是留了下来，反正接下来的一个多小时他也没事做。

晚些时候，他打电话给父母，告诉他们他入学第一天的情况。

“我很高兴听到一切顺利。”他的母亲说，语气略带不满。“不过很有意思。我还是不敢相信你现在和他住在一起。5年前你墙上还贴着他的海报。”

Jeff红了脸。“那一年飓风是支出色的球队。”他说。

“当然，亲爱的。”他的母亲说。

第一个星期是一项挑战。他们达成了默契，在同一时间出门：Jeff送Joey去托儿所，然后去学校，Eric去健身房。Jeff的课从周三开始，他已经可以感觉到上课的节奏比他所习惯的快很多。阅读并不难，但是量大，所以他在两节课之间去图书馆看书，如果操场人不多他就坐在板凳上看。课后他去接Joey，就算过了3天，Joey还在生Eric的气，因为不是Eric来接他，等他到家时已经快6点了，他累得筋疲力尽。

“去打个瞌睡。”周五下午Eric对Jeff说。“吃饭吃到一半睡着对Joey是个坏榜样。”

“我没关系。”Jeff说。

“你看起来就像我在赛季末那样。”Eric说，“甚至看起来更累，至少NHL给我留了补觉的时间。”

“好吧。”Jeff说，想要因为Eric照顾他而恼火，虽然实际上也没那么讨厌。

而且Eric是对的，Jeff甚至累得都不高兴爬楼梯。他蜷起身体躺在书房里的沙发一头，闭上了眼睛。

等他醒来时，感觉只过了几分钟，但显然比这久得多。他抬头，看到Eric正坐在沙发的另一头看杂志。

“嘿，”Jeff说，由于刚睡醒，声音还略带沙哑。

“哦，嘿，”Eric说，“你醒了。”

“几点了？”Jeff问。

“唔，刚过八点。”Eric看了看手表说。“显然你需要休息。”

“抱歉。”Jeff说。

“为什么要道歉？”Eric问，听起来非常困惑。

“我应该帮忙做晚餐和陪Joey的。”Jeff说。这是他的工作。

Eric耸耸肩。“你需要补觉，”他说，“Joey刚上床睡觉了，我觉得我们可以叫匹萨，看电影，你可以告诉我大学里的事。”

“好，”Jeff说。

Eric显得有点尴尬。“我知道这不像你朋友的周五那么刺激，”他说，“我现在很无聊。”

Jeff微笑。“你一直都很无聊。”他忍不住说。

“谢谢。”Eric说，虽然他说得一本正经，但脸上是灿烂的笑容。

Eric让Jeff选匹萨的口味，尽管更方便的做法是点2个匹萨或是一半一半匹萨。他还让Jeff选想看的电影。

“我随便。”Jeff说，“真的，你想看什么都可以。”

“这是我收藏的DVD，”Eric说，“显然我有的片子我都喜欢。选一部。”

Joff翻了个白眼，选了《虎胆龙威》。这是最常见的动作片，但是尽管他可能看了一百次，还是觉得很好看。

“我喜欢这部。”Jeff把DVD给Eric时他说。

“所有人都喜欢这部电影。”Jeff说。

“并没有，”Eric说，“Jordan就讨厌它。我不知道为什么。”

“呃。”Jeff支吾了一声。他现在已经基本习惯和Eric当朋友了，但是当他提起他的弟弟时Jeff还是会觉得奇怪，他得提醒自己他说的是 _Jordan  Staal_ 。

他们直接从盒子里拿匹萨吃，横躺在沙发上看电影。十点半时电影结束了，但两个人都不觉得困，于是他们接着看《虎胆龙威2》，Eric给他们各拿了一瓶啤酒。

“大学生都喝酒是吧？”Eric说，脸上是奇怪的似笑非笑的表情。“我没有教坏未成年吧？”

Jeff只是翻了个白眼，一把拿过啤酒。

这可能是他觉得最舒适自在的时刻了。

第二部电影放完了，Eric打了个哈欠。Jeff把手搭在Eric的肩头。“嘿，上床睡觉，”他说，“我会收拾的。”

“你确定？”Eric问，又打了个哈欠。

“去睡觉，”Jeff说。

“晚安。”Eric说，拉过Jeff给了他一个拥抱。

Jeff有一瞬间的紧张，但很快放松下来。所有人看完两部《虎胆龙威》之后都会多愁善感的。就像他的姐妹看完《恋恋笔记本》那样，可以哭上一个小时。

“晚安。”他说，退后结束这个拥抱。

Eric上楼，Jeff收拾啤酒瓶和匹萨盒，关掉所有的灯，然后也上楼睡觉了。他感到异常躁动，他似乎在某种程度上还能感觉那个拥抱。那确实是个温暖的拥抱。

Jeff本希望第二天早晨能睡懒觉的，但是没能如愿。Joey跳到他身上让他猛然惊醒。

“爹地说起床。”Joey说，等Jeff挣扎着睁开眼时他的脸近在咫尺。

Jeff决定收回之前所有对Eric好感，在心里狠狠诅咒他。

“好吧，小家伙，”Jeff勉强说，“告诉你爸爸我马上下去。”

Jeff走进厨房时，Eric递给他一杯咖啡。

“你太差劲了。”Jeff说。

“我们有安排，”Eric毫无愧色地说，“Cam请大家吃午餐。”

“我很肯定这不包括我。”Jeff说。他本打算做第一次化学作业以及英语课的阅读。

“当然包括你，”Eric说，“Cam想见你。队里其他人也是。”

Jeff一点都不想。

Cam的房子不像Eric的大得离谱，但是内部装饰温馨得多。Eric家就像是一间单身汉公寓，突然间改造成了单身父亲的居所，而Cam家没有这种勉强拼凑的感觉。内部进行了精心装修，不像杂志内页里的那样刻意，而是舒适自在，让人有家的感觉。

Joey在来的一路上都在后排座位不安地扭动，Cam开门的瞬间他就显得非常害羞，把小脸藏在Jeff腿后面。Eric和Cam像哥们那样抱了抱，拍拍对方的背，Jeff抱起Joey想问他怎么了。等到Joey把小脸埋在Jeff脖子边的时候他才想起来Eric告诉过他Joey怕Cam。

“嗨。”Cam对Jeff说，Joey更加贴向了Jeff。

“嗨。”Jeff说。他本想和Cam握手，然而……

“你一定就是传说中的保姆了。”Cam说，Jeff脸红了。

“他不是保姆，”Eric说，走到Jeff身边凑近看Joey。

“嗯嗯。”Cam支吾了两声。

Eric无视Cam。“你还好吗？”他说，几乎要贴在Jeff身上，半蹲下来才能让Joey看见他。

Joey点点头，还是贴着Jeff的脖子。

Eric站直身体。“你可以带他吗？”他问Jeff。

“可以，”Jeff说，“我带他去院子，直到他感觉好一点。”

“你不用这么做。”Eric说。“来跟所有人打个招呼。他只是害羞，马上就会没事的。”

“没关系，”Jeff重复了一遍，“这是我的工作。”

“真的，你不是保姆。”Eric说。“他不是保姆。”他又看向Cam说了一遍，后者勾起嘴角，笑得让人竖起寒毛。

“我听到了。”Cam说。

“我们是奥运会认识的朋友，”Eric说，“你懂的，通过加拿大冬奥代表队认识的，就是那支没有你的队伍。”

“当然，”Cam说，“顺便说一句，大家都在厨房。”

“他不是保姆。”Eric坚持说，Jeff觉得他有点反应过激了。

“他只是朋友，来帮你照顾Joey。”Cam说。

“没错。”Eric说。

“你说是就是。”Cam说，Jeff很确定他错过了什么。

“厨房在这边。”Eric对Jeff说，把手搭在他的背部下方带他走向左手边。

Cam还是笑得仿佛洞悉一切。

Eric带Jeff到厨房餐桌旁坐下，然后给他们都拿了饮料，坐在他旁边。他介绍Jeff给所有人认识，但是Jeff十分钟后就忘了几乎大部分人的名字。认识半数飓风成员也许会感觉奇怪得多，如果Jeff心思在上面的话，然而他忙于哄坐在他大腿上的Joey去跟其他小孩子玩。终于，Joey愿意跟Gleason的女儿玩搭积木。Gleason的女儿大概比他大一岁，坐在不远处的地板上。

“我不确定我想要你儿子靠近我女儿。”Gleason边说着边拿过一把椅子坐在Eric旁边。

“他才3岁。”Eric说。

“我会看着他的。”Gleason说。

“再好不过了，”Eric说，“我和Jeff就可以休息会放松一下了。”

Gleason看向Jeff。“你就是那个花滑运动员保姆。”他说。

“差不多。”Jeff说。

“Sarah去迪拜的时候他来帮我的忙，”Eric说，“他在杜克大学上学。”

“新生？”Gleason问，Jeff点头之后Gleason露出略带邪恶的笑容。

“我看过你在奥运会上的表现，”Gleason最终说，“你滑得很好。”

Jeff耸耸肩。“在有机会的时候要及时享受。”他说，因为他还能说什么呢？

“你的银牌怎么样？”Eric问。

“它很好，”Gleason说，“作为你们兄弟几个里唯一一个上赛季在各自联赛没打进季后赛的，你的自尊心怎么样？”

Eric一脸被背叛的表情，Jeff不由得笑起来。

“Jeff，”Joey跑过来拉Jeff的袖子，“来玩嘛。”

Eric看起来有点气恼，因为Joey问的不是他，但是又笑得一脸蠢相，每次他想着他有多爱自己孩子的时候都是这种表情。

Jeff最终在楼下的开放式起居室和小孩子一起玩。一共有6个孩子，都不足7岁，但是Joey是最小的一个。Jeff和他们一起用乐高搭城堡，确保Joey没从其他孩子那里抢积木。他们花了点时间才搭好，但Jeff并没有注意到他们玩了多久，直到Eric坐到他旁边的地上。

“爹地，看。”Joey说。

“搭得非常好，小家伙。”Eric说，让小孩子展示他们的作品。

“我可以继续陪他们，你可以去拿点吃的。”Eric对Jeff说。

Jeff本想拒绝，但他确实饿了，于是他去了Cody Ward放食物的地方。

“嗨！”

Jeff转过身，看到Cam Ward正站在他身后，而且距离过于接近。他希望能学Joey的样，把脸埋到谁肩上。

“嗨，”Jeff最终应了一声。

“是说，”Cam说，递给Jeff一盘食物，“你觉得北卡罗来纳怎么样？”

“唔……”Jeff不禁怀疑这是某种测试，“很好，我是说，就我所看到的来说。”

“是很好，”Cam说，“让Eric带你去爬山和海边。”

Jeff不知道怎么回应。“也许我什么时候可以和学校的朋友公路旅行，”他说，“我是说……在Eric不需要我的时候。”

Cam的笑容让人心生警惕。

“你主修什么？”Cam问。

“还不知道，”Jeff说，知道他听起来很不靠谱，“也许学商科。”Jeff希望这让他听起来显得聪明又有规划。

“听着挺有意思的。”Cam说，然而他的语气摆明了他完全不是这么想的。

“嘿。”Eric说，突然出现在Jeff身边。“有人需要你。显然我搭城堡的技巧太差了。”

“哦。”Jeff说，看看食物又看看Cam。“好吧。”

“我一会把你的食物拿过去，再给你拿一罐饮料。”Eric说，Jeff感谢他，回去和孩子玩了。

Eric在盘子上又加了点吃的，拿起一罐姜汁汽水，加入了Jeff和孩子们。他也给自己拿了一盘食物和一罐啤酒。

“你能开车回家吗？”Eric举起啤酒问。

“可以。”Jeff说。他在这里离合法饮酒年龄还差2岁，而且他觉得在除了Eric之外的其他人面前喝酒很奇怪。“你也来帮忙？”他问，指指城堡，现在城堡是多种颜色的，因为绿色积木用完了。

“除非你告诉我该做什么，”Eric说，“对了，我替Cam道歉。他有时候有点咄咄逼人。”

“嗯，”Jeff说，“我注意到了。”

Eric坐在Jeff旁边，帮忙搭乐高。Jeff认为他很擅长应付孩子，尽管有一点喜欢下命令。但是最后Jeff玩得很开心，自从他停止回头看Cam是不是在那之后。

他们待到很晚，甚至在其他人都离开之后。Eric后来和Cam打游戏，Joey坐在Jeff腿上睡觉。

之后Jeff开车回家，Eric告诉他方向。

“谢谢邀请我。”Jeff把车停好后说。

Eric微笑。“谢谢你参加，”他说，“我过得很开心。”

Eric抱起Joey带他上楼，而Jeff则直接上床了。他几乎头一沾枕头就睡着了。

几个星期后读书变得容易一点了，或者……好吧，并没有变得容易，但是Jeff不再觉得仿佛要溺水了。功课比高中要难，但是现在Jeff不需要每天4点起床训练，也不需要放学后再训练几个小时了。开学后第三个星期Jeff的笔记本电脑坏了，几乎让他陷入恐慌，但是Eric说Jeff可以用他的旧电脑。那是一台MacBook Pro，看起来很新，但是Eric很有钱，所以他也许每年都买一台新电脑。

Matt和Jeff一起上英语文学课，他组织了一个学习小组，每周有一天午餐时间碰头，Jeff怀疑这是为了配合他，但是当他想谢谢Matt时，他表示没什么可谢的。

“我只是不想浪费晚上喝酒的时间。”Matt说。

家里的生活安排也保持了之前的规律。Eric训练，他们照顾Joey，周末Eric让Jeff和他一起过，并不是说Jeff真心想拒绝。能有学校之外的事情调剂心情感觉很好。他在学校遇到了很多有意思的人，然而，尽管他只比他们大一岁，他还是觉得无法融入他们。他高中时没有参加过派对，因为他忙于训练，他以前的朋友还在比赛，所以和他们聊天会很尴尬。

一个星期天下午，Jeff要写完一份实验报告。天气太热无事可做，于是Eric和Joey躺在沙发上看电影，而Jeff把书本摊在厨房餐桌上做作业。大约过了半小时，Joey走进厨房，爬上Jeff旁边的椅子。

“嘿，小家伙，”Jeff说，“你爸爸呢？

“他睡着了。”Joey说。

Jeff并不感到意外。训练营即将开始，Eric加大了训练量，还经常和球队管理层开会，讨论队长该讨论的事。

“你在做什么？”Joey问，看着Jeff的笔记和准备用来写报告的电脑。

“我的作业。”Jeff说。

“我也要。”Joey说。

“什么？”Jeff问。

“我想做作业。”Joey说。

Joey看起来非常认真，Jeff努力不要笑出来。大人不把Joey的话当一回事的时候他会生气。

“没问题。”Jeff说，给Joey拿了一本涂色本和几支彩色蜡笔。

于是Jeff写实验报告，Joey开始上色。Joey偶尔问Jeff几个问题，但是Jeff还是完成了很大一部分作业。他完全没注意时间，大概过了40分钟，他听到手机相机的声音，抬头看见Eric微笑着看着他们，同时用他的iPhone拍照。

“有必要吗？”Jeff问。

Eric耸耸肩。“我妈喜欢这样的照片。”他说。

Jeff翻了个白眼，但是Joey确实看起来很可爱，认真地用亮紫色涂猫咪的图片。

训练营开始于某个周三，所以Jeff的课只上到下午1点，但是他依然打算在学校待到5点，这样他就能完成尽可能多的作业。前一天晚上Eric参加完强制性体能测试回家时看起来累趴下了，但他整晚都待在厨房，看Jeff做饭和做化学作业。

周三早上，Eric下楼时Jeff正在准备Joey的早餐，而且Jeff能看出来Eric几乎没怎么睡。

“咖啡？”Jeff问。

Eric只是点点头，然后坐到餐桌旁。Jeff递给他一杯加了奶精和一颗糖的咖啡。他知道Eric喜欢和这样的咖啡，尽管他觉得有人注意他的咖啡时他喝不加糖的清咖，因为他应该保持健康。

“谢谢。”Eric说。

“今天加油。”Jeff说。

“我肯能会晚点回来，”Eric说，“要看媒体采访需要多久。”

Jeff耸肩。“好的，”他说，“我就想到你可能会晚回来。”

“如果我要晚回来的话我会告诉你，”Eric说，“如果你等我吃晚饭而我又不出现，对你就太不公平了。”

Jeff翻了个白眼。他不禁联想到他爸会做一模一样的事情，就算晚半个小时也会告诉他妈他要晚点回家。

Jeff九点有一堂经济课，于是他尽可能早地把Joey送去托儿所，然后去学校。这是唯一一堂他和Libby一起上的课，她一直都提前20分钟到教室，所以他到的时候直接坐到她帮他留的座位上。

“你是加拿大人，”她说，“快点说你喜欢冰球。”

“是吧，”Jeff说，“我是说，谁不喜欢呢？”

“我宿舍里的所有人，”Libby说。“飓风今天开始训练营，我要翘掉下午的课去围观，但是我认识的所有人都很没劲，没人想去看。但是你拒绝的话会违反你们国家的信仰，不是吗？”

“你是飓风粉？”Jeff脱口而出。

“我在离这里20分钟的地方长大，”Libby说，“我们全家都买季票，买了5年。”

“真的？”Jeff问。

“滚，”Libby说，“飓风还是有粉丝。你去年没看全明星周末吗？”

“不是……我没有……”Jeff不知道他想说什么。“我不能翘课。”他最终说。

“没劲。”Libby说。

“我和其他7个人有讨论小组，”Jeff说，“这不像150人的大课。”他撒了个大谎，但是Libby不必知道。

“你是新生，他们预计到你有时候会翘课。”她说。

“抱歉，”Jeff说。

“好吧，”她说，“但是你至少什么时候跟我一起看一场比赛。”

“没问题。”Jeff说，但是心知肚明这是不可能的。每次飓风的主场比赛他都会忙着照顾Joey。

“我猜我可以让Matt跟我一起去看，”Libby说，“他很容易说动。”

“而且他喜欢你。”Jeff说。

“他才没有，”Libby说，“随便你。我可以把下午用来看Eric Staal和Cam Ward的精彩表现，就算你不去也一样。”

“呃。”Jeff的大脑当机了一会，回想起一个小时前他还在给Eric泡咖啡。“好吧。”他最终说。

他这辈子从没这么高兴上课开始过。

Jeff觉得不向Libby坦白感觉怪怪的，即使他知道这会引起多少问题。他给Matt发关于学习小组的短信，在统计课后开溜了。他极其想去RBC中心看训练。Eric和他说过通常会有几百人来围观，所以他可以避开Libby，球队会忙于训练所以不会注意他。然而Jeff不想冒险，所以他还是回家给自己找点事做。

他看了一会书，但是他本来就已经把要求的阅读作业都看完了。他尝试看电视，但是美国日间电视和加拿大日间电视一样压抑，他在术后恢复期间已经看够了。最后他觉得他可以在接Joey回来前先做晚饭。

Jeff并不特别擅长厨艺，但是他可以按食谱做。他不知道Eric喜欢吃什么，但是至今为止Eric和Joey都不挑食。

最终他打电话给母亲。她在上班，但是她是律所的合伙人之一，这意味着她可以休息几分钟，如果她想的话。

“我不知道，”她说，“你爸更擅长做饭。”

“但是他不擅长教人。”Jeff说。自从有一次Jeff的父亲试图教他开车之后他就拒绝问他任何指导性的问题。

“如果你想知道怎么做，看烹饪书或者上网查，”他的母亲说，“而且如果Staal先生除了要你带儿子之外还要做饭，他最好付你额外的工资。”

“妈，”Jeff说，“你知道不是这么一回事。我只是今天下午没课，所以没事做。他从今天开始参加训练营，而他早上就看起来很累了。”

Jeff的母亲沉默了很久。

“你是个好孩子，”她最后开口，“要不做炖牛肉？做起来很简单，而且如果你们都很忙，你多做点，剩下的可以吃几天。”

“谢谢，老妈。”Jeff说。

Jeff在网上找到一份食谱，然后去商店买了他们缺少的食材。这感觉异常居家，就像他应该10年后再做这些事。他的母亲说得没错，做起来很容易，他把炖牛肉和烤土豆放进烤箱里之后出门去接Joey。

Jeff走进幼儿园的时候Joey说： “嗨，Jeff。我画画了。”

“显而易见。”Jeff说，因为Joey的头发上有蓝色颜料，耳朵后面有一抹绿色。“给我看看你画了什么？”

Joey把画给Jeff看，画上基本是一团团杂乱的色块。

“是你和爹地。”Joey说。

“看得出来，”Jeff说，“等我们到家了把它挂在冰箱上，这样你爸爸就能看到了。”

晚上Joey一直心情很好，就算他们回家时，甚至到吃晚饭时Eric都不在。等Eric终于回来了，Jeff在给Joey洗澡，Joey的脚上不知怎么地也沾上了颜料，Jeff试图洗掉这最后一点颜料。

“嗨，爹地，”Joey说。他正在浴缸里玩小船。

“嘿，小家伙。”Eric说。他看起来筋疲力尽了。“你想从浴缸里出来听我给你讲故事吗？”

“我可以哄他睡觉。”Jeff说。

“没关系。”Eric说，于是Jeff让开位置好让Eric把儿子从浴缸里抱出来，帮他擦干身体，给他换上睡衣。

Joey开始讲述今天发生的事，于是Jeff下楼了。他盛好炖牛肉，把Eric的盘子盛得满满的，这样等Eric下楼之后他们就可以吃了。没过多久Eric就出现了。

“我读了3页故事他就睡着了。”Eric说。

“故事那么无聊吗？”Jeff问，笑着看向Eric。

“耍贫嘴，”Eric说，“这看起来不错。你叫了外卖吗？”

Jeff有种隐隐的自尊心受到了伤害的感觉。“我今天下午没课，觉得有点无聊，所以做了晚饭。”他说。

“你做的？”Eric问。

“我知道怎么做饭。”Jeff果断回应。

“不……我是说……我不是这个意思，”Eric说，“很好吃。”

“这很简单，”Jeff说，“而且还有剩下的可以明天吃。”

“谢谢。”Eric说，听起来真诚到让人尴尬。

Jeff只是耸耸肩，努力不要脸红。

Eric打了个哈欠，Jeff笑了。

“我发誓去年训练营没这么累的，”Eric说，“该死的Rod。让他当体能教练是谁的主意来着？”

Jeff大笑。“我姐姐年轻时候极度迷恋他。”他说。

“如果她认识他就不会了，”Eric说，“他是个不折不扣的虐待狂。我会比Joey都更快睡着。”

“我会收拾厨房的。”Jeff提议。

“你做了饭，”Eric说，“我可以把盘子放到洗碗机里。在你做了那么多之后如果我连这点都做不到，我妈会杀了我的。”

“这没什么麻烦的，”Jeff说，“真的。”

“每次你做饭都这么说，”Eric说，“说真的，放着我来。我肯定除了照顾我和我儿子之外你还有其他事要做。”

Jeff翻了个白眼，但还是上楼了。他没有作业，但是他可以和Jilly视频作为消遣。不能天天见到妹妹让他不习惯。

第一场季前赛来得比Jeff希望的更快：周日午餐时间，Eric不得不离开两天，去水牛城客场挑战军刀。Joey已经大得足以明白发生这是什么情况，Eric早上陪他在后院玩，然后去冰球馆进行短暂的训练，之后去机场。

“乖乖听Jeff的话，知道吗？”Eric说。

Joey已经显得焦躁不安了，现在更是抱着Eric不放。“爹地。”Joey哭喊。

“抱歉。”Eric对Jeff说，看起来和Joey一样痛苦。

Jeff不得不抓住Joey，Eric才得以离开，之后的半小时他则忙于安抚哭哭啼啼的Joey。如果Joey发脾气，Jeff可能还觉得更好一点。他可以无视Joey，Joey最后会慢慢安静下来，这事就算过去了。他来雷利的第一个星期就见过Joey在公园对Eric发脾气。这孩子完全慌得六神无主了，就好像他觉得他的父亲不会再回来一样。等到除了爸爸，Joey还哭着要妈妈的时候，Jeff相信Joey确实觉得爸爸一走了之了，或者是要离开6个月那么久，对3岁的孩子来说，6个月跟不回来也没两样。

终于Joey哭累了，《星际宝贝》放到一半，他在沙发上靠着Jeff睡着了。Jeff一开始想放《海底总动员》的，但是很快意识到看一部关于父子的电影不是个好主意，尽管这部通常是Joey的最爱。

接下来的一整天里Joey都暴躁不安，但是他还是乖乖地吃了晚饭上床睡觉。独自一人做这些感觉有点奇怪。这是他第一次一个人带着Joey过了好几个小时，而Eric没在一旁看着以防万一。他突然觉得自己太过年轻，缺乏经验。

Jeff正准备睡觉的时候Eric打来电话。

“嘿，”Jeff说，“抱歉，我正打算给你发短信。Joey现在没事了。”

“不，没关系，”Eric说，“就算你发了短信我也会打电话的。我走了之后他还好吗？我发誓他以前不是这样的。”

“他想妈妈了，”Jeff说，“我想通常至少你们当中的一个会陪着他。”

“天。”Eric说，听起来非常内疚。Jeff几乎能想象出他脸上的表情。

“他没事了。”Jeff重复了一遍。“我们看了电影，晚餐吃了意面，他准时上床睡觉了。”

“谢谢，”Eric说，“如果只是一般的保姆，我都不知道我还能不能丢下他不管。”

Jeff翻了个白眼，尽管Eric看不见他。他也只是个保姆，虽然他也是Eric的朋友。“你绝对会走的，”他说，“要不然飓风粉会来你家草坪上抗议的，而且跟我一起上经济课的Libby会哭的。”

“学习小组的Libby？”Eric问，Jeff惊讶地睁大眼睛。他从未意识到在他聊学校发生的事情时Eric听进去了。

“没错，”Jeff说，“她全家买季票。她翘课去围观了训练营第一天。”

“你应该请她有空的时候来玩。”Eric说。

“我会的。”Jeff说，尽管知道他绝对不会。

“噢，对了，”Eric说，“你想来看新赛季主场首战吗？我父母会飞来看，那天是星期五，所以你可以带上Joey。”

“没问题，”Jeff说，“我是说，总有人要照顾Joey。”

“不，我的意思是，我妈可以带他，”Eric说，“我只是觉得会很有意思。赛后我们直接上路，直到之后一周的星期二早晨才回来。对了，如果你没问题的话，我父母会在这过周末，跟Joey待两天。如果你想跟朋友出去玩也可以。接下去的周二Jordy会迎来主场首站，所以他们周一走。”

“没问题，”Jeff说，“我是说，我可以避嫌，好让你父母有时间陪Joey玩。”

“我不是这个意思，”Eric说，语气出人意料地强烈，“这也是你家。而且我妈想见你。”

“哦，”Jeff说，“好吧。”

“不过说回赛季首战，”Eric说，“所有人的家人都会到场。”

“好的。”Jeff最终说。Eric不会接受否定回答，而且他也不是不想看飓风的比赛。

“太好了。”Eric说，“哦，我得挂了。我们要去整菜鸟了。”

Jeff笑起来，Eric没说再见就挂了电话。

周一早晨从来都不是Jeff喜欢的时间，但是没有Eric的帮忙，叫Joey起床准备上学让这一切变得更糟。Joey还在生气，他在托儿所抱着Jeff不放，不想要他离开，尽管Jeff再不走的话他的化学讲座就要迟到了。

“我也要去学校了。”Jeff对Joey说，后者还是紧紧地抓着Jeff的牛仔裤。“你得去和小朋友玩了。”

“我们今天画画。”一名工作人员说。“要不要来给你爸爸画幅画，等他下午来接你的时候就能看到了？”

Jeff过了一会才意识到工作人员说的是他，好吧，理论上是可能的，但那就意味着他15岁的时候搞大了别人的肚子。

“爹地？”Joey问。Jeff愣了一会才明白Joey的意思，后者看起来马上就要哭了。

“他明天早晨就回来了。”Jeff轻声说，但是这不足以安抚Joey，他又哭了起来。

“乖，不哭。”Jeff说，抱起Joey想安慰他。他上课要迟到了，但是这件事更重要。

好在过了不久Joey就安静下来，Jeff离开去学校。他依然看起来愁眉苦脸，而且一点都不像平时的样子，但是托儿所的工作人员保证他们今天会密切注意Joey的。

Jeff路上稍微超速一点，但是蒙交通大神眷顾，他只迟到了几分钟，尽管他不得不小跑进教室，等他溜进阶梯教室后排座位时已经上气不接下气了。谢天谢地，他的老师不是个小题大做的人，但是有些同学回过头盯着他看。

课后，学习小组的Rebecca和Matt叫住了他。

“你还好吗？”Rebecca问，“你看起来有点……”她说到一半，不知道该怎么形容，只是挥了挥手。

“我没事。”Jeff说，绞尽脑汁地想着合理的解释。“早上不太顺利，家里有点事。”最终他决定这么说。

“我还以为你的家人在加拿大。”Matt说。

“不是什么大事，”Jeff说，“我错过了什么吗？”

他们告诉他老师还提到了一些额外的阅读，Matt保证他会复印他的笔记。他们走出阶梯教室的时候Jeff看了看手机。托儿所没有发短信来，所以Joey应该没事。

多亏了Libby，经济学习小组安排在了午餐时间。当Jeff到了三明治店他们的老位子时，她几乎激动地坐不定。

“季前赛今晚开始，”她说，“他们在网站上直播。除非你打算听枫叶的比赛广播，如果是的话你就是个自虐狂。”

Jeff两场比赛都没打算听直播，尽管他认为枫叶可能会战胜参议员。比赛开始的时候他应该忙着哄Joey睡觉，但是他不能把事实告诉Libby。

“枫叶这个赛季可以取得好成绩。”他说。

“哦，亲爱的。”她说，同情地看着他。

他的统计课4点结束，但是他没有像往常一样去图书馆做一小时的题目，而是决定早点接Joey。事实证明这是个好主意，因为他到的时候Joey正在睡觉。

“我们正打算要给你打电话，”幼儿园负责人说，“大概一个小时前他说他不舒服，我觉得他可能发烧了。”

“知道了，”Jeff说，“谢谢。”Joey一直都是活泼乖巧的孩子，如果他生病了，这就能解释为什么Eric去客场比赛引起那么大的反应了。

Jeff小心地叫醒Joey。“嘿，小家伙，”他说，“你不舒服？”

Joey摇摇头，手掌根揉着耳朵。“疼。”他说。

Jeff帮Joey站起来，但是Joey举起手臂，于是Jeff是把他抱上车的。回家的路上Joey没有睡觉，但也没有说要听音乐。每次遇到红灯或是堵车停下来的时候Jeff都回头看他，而每次都看到Joey无精打采地坐着，看向窗外。

路上很堵，等他们到家时已经过了5点。Jeff不知道他应该做什么。Eric现在可能已经在冰球馆了，所以他不能打扰他。他找到了急救箱，帮Joey量体温。温度计显示99.8度*，但他不知道这算什么情况。他想打电话给他妈，但是……他就是做不到。最终他不得不给儿科医生打电话，她的电话号码就贴在冰箱上。

“听起来他有点低烧，”她对Jeff说，“但是不怎么严重。多注意一点，确保不会发高烧。”

“他似乎耳朵疼。”Jeff说。

“可能是感染，”医生说，“但是除非他的热度增高，要不然可能只是病毒感染，这种情况你也没办法。让他多喝水，吃点儿童泰诺。如果他发烧加重，打电话给夜间就诊服务，如果他说脖子僵硬或是头痛，或者发一粒粒的皮疹，马上送急诊，但是这些情况的可能性不大。我相信他早晨就会有好转了。”

“谢谢。”Jeff说。他挂了电话，让Joey无精打采地躺在沙发上，他去拿果汁和儿童泰诺。

Jeff在柜子深处看到了卡夫奶酪通心粉，虽然Joey不觉得饿，但是Jeff还是让他吃了几口。然后Jeff和他一起躺在沙发上看《芝麻街》，因为Jeff一离开房间Joey就很不安。

等他哄Joey上床睡觉的时候已经累趴下了。不过Joey的低烧退了一点，所以Jeff没那么担心了，但是他还是坐在他床边，直到他完全确定他睡着了。

Jeff终于有空考虑自己的晚餐时已经过了8点，但是在他站在冰箱前思考吃什么时，他突然意识到一个多小时之前飓风的比赛就开始了。他的背包还放在通往车库的门边，他从里面拿出笔记本查比分，欣慰地看到飓风领先2个球。他马上给Eric发短信，告诉他方便的时候给他打电话，无论几点，然后觉得把剩下的奶酪通心粉吃了，然后做统计作业。

在Jeff吃完之前Joey醒了，Jeff得再哄他入睡，然后收拾厨房，等他做完这些，他唯一想做的就只有睡觉了。Eric打电话的时间不算晚，但还是把Jeff从睡梦中吵醒了。

“抱歉，”Eric说，“你说打电话的。”

“没关系。”Jeff睡眼惺忪地说。

“你那边还好吗？”Eric焦虑地问。

“不是什么大事。”Jeff说，知道这句话听起来一点不让人感到安心。“Joey可能得了耳部感染。我和儿科医生聊过了，她说很可能不是大问题。他现在睡着了，我从幼儿园接他的时候他有低烧，现在也退了。”

“噢，天啊，”Eric说，“他还好吗？”他听起来非常担心。

“他没事，”Jeff说，“我觉得他从昨天起就觉得恶心。这就解释了他昨天的哭闹。”

“好吧，”Eric说，“我讨厌看到他生病。而且我非常抱歉，我知道你答应帮忙的内容不包括这个。”

“没错，”Jeff说，“显然我是因为你儿子从不生病才同意照顾他的。”

“谢谢。”Eric说。“我们现在要去机场了，我大概4、5点到家。如果有需要，我明天可以带他去看医生。”

“晚点见。”Jeff说。他正要挂电话的时候突然想起来。“对了，比赛怎么样？第二节中段的时候我查了比分，但是之后Joey醒了。”

“我们赢了，”Eric说，“虽然只是季前赛，但是振奋士气。”

“太好了，”Jeff说，“晚安。”

“晚安，”Eric说，“等我回家时见。”

没多久Jeff就睡着了，但是睡得并不好。他又起床了两次，因为他听到Joey哭，之后Eric到家，打开Jeff的房门探头看他，他又迷迷糊糊地醒了过来。

“嘿，”Eric轻声说，“后来还有什么事吗？”

Jeff眯起眼看了看钟。“差不多2个小时前我又给他吃了泰诺。到现在还没什么事。”

“现在开始我来就好了。”Eric说，Jeff翻个身继续睡觉了。

Jeff起床时，Eric在沙发上睡着了，他还穿着去客场的衣服，Joey躺在他胸口，也睡着了。这场景太萌了，他非常想用手机拍张照，但是他又能给谁看呢？手机上有他们两个人的照片会很奇怪的。

他知道Eric午餐后才需要去冰球馆，所以他早早去了学校。他留了张字条告诉Eric如果Joey身体还是不舒服不能去托儿所就给他打电话。他在去学校的路上从星巴克汽车餐厅买了咖啡。他到学校的时候还很早，所以他坐在图书馆，试图在上课前完成尽可能多的作业，以免下午他得翘课。

10点时Libby给他发短信，他在11点的经济讨论小组开始前和她碰头。

“枫叶粉，我同情你。”Jeff坐下的时候她说。

Jeff甚至没有查比分，但是听到他们输了他也不意外。“这只是季前赛。”Jeff说。

“你会觉得他们还有机会真是太甜了。”Libby说。

“他们是我的家乡球队。”Jeff反驳。

“那他们表现这么差劲只能说是你倒霉了，”Libby说，“不过说正经的，今天早上飓风官网有比赛精彩集锦。基本上参加比赛的正式飓风球员只有Eric Staal和Cam Ward，但是菜鸟表现还行。迷你Staal在换人时还留在冰上，最后传球给Eric的时候超好笑，这样就变成‘Staal传给Staal’了。”她笑得好像这是世界上最好笑的笑话，但是看到Jeff没有反应之后她的脸就垮了下来。

“你讨厌死了，”她说，“你应该可以跟我聊这些的！”

“抱歉，”Jeff说，“我今天在梦游。昨晚没睡好。”他绞尽脑汁地想说写俏皮话。他甚至没有意识到Jared还在训练营，尽管他觉得他潜意识里知道。“Jered Staal打得怎么样？”他最后问。

Libby耸耸肩。“不差。不过他肯定会被派去夏洛特。他离能在NHL比赛差远了。”

Jeff不禁想为什么Jared从来不来Eric的房子，但是作为队长的弟弟一定很尴尬。

“不过以季前赛来说，Eric Staal打得异常拼，”Libby说，“他进了2个球。”

“哦。”Jeff说，因为他不知道还能说什么。

“算了，”Libby说，“我不说了。”

“别，没关系的，”Jeff说，“等赛季开始了我会更关注的。”他觉得到时候他就会习惯听Libby聊飓风了。

Jeff吃午餐时Eric也没联系他。他考虑是不是直接回去算了，但是他不能翘课。他发短信问Joey的情况，把手机调成震动以免Eric回复他，去图书馆补了一小时的英语文学阅读，然后上化学实验课。不过他的注意力很不集中。他的手机没有震动，Jeff理智上知道可很可能意味着Joey没什么，Eric去健身房或者冰球馆了，但是他还是担心Joey是不是病情恶化了，而Eric不得不送他去急救室。不过如果这真的发生了，Eric应该会打电话给他。

等一天课结束时，Jeff喝了无数杯咖啡，他有点兴奋过度。但这并没有什么好处，化学实验课上他不知道神游去了哪里，如果老师允许他们接触化学品的话他很可能会搞出爆炸。他堵在40号公路上，之后他差点拐弯去Joey的托儿所，这导致他陷在更堵的车流里。等他到家时他疲惫而暴躁，但是他又摄入了太多咖啡因，他知道他会睡不着。

“有人吗？”Jeff走进房子的时候大声说。Eric的车在车库里，所以他猜想他在家。

“这里，”Eric回应，“我们在厨房。”

Jeff把他的东西仍在楼梯旁。他现在累坏了，没力气把东西拿去他的房间。他走进厨房时，Eric坐在餐桌旁，Joey坐在他腿上，Jeff能闻到烤箱里传来的香味，Eric头发上有疑似土豆丝的东西。

“我们做了晚餐，感谢你照顾Joey。”Eric说。

Eric推了推Joey，后者说：“谢谢。”他爬下Eric的膝盖走向Jeff抱住他的腿。

“他今天好多了，”Eric说，“下午他和我一起去了冰球馆。”

“我们看了Jared叔叔。”Joey补充说。

晚餐是千层面，而且Eric坚持要替Jeff盛好。Jeff把Eric盛给他的一大盘都吃完了，他们都吃完后Eric也不让Jeff帮忙把盘子放进洗碗机。

“去看电视或者随便干什么，”Eric说，“我和Joey会搞定的。是吗，Joey？”

“是的。”Joey自豪地说。

Jeff笑着去了书房。

Joey要求Jeff一起帮他做睡前准备。在浴室里Joey把Jeff和Eric弄得浑身湿透然后咯咯笑个不停，Jeff知道Joey感觉好多了。他帮Joey擦干身体穿上睡衣，Eric给他读睡前故事的时候Jeff坐在Joey床尾的地板上。

等Joey睡着之后，Eric让Jeff和他一起看电影。Eric还是有点饿，于是他们转了爆米花，但是最终的结果是他们从沙发两头互相朝对方扔爆米花。

Jeff一定很快就睡着了，因为前一分钟他还在看小罗伯唐尼出色演绎的Tony Stark，后一分钟他眨眨眼醒过来，意识到已经很晚了，或者说是凌晨一大早，因为电视上是钢铁侠DVD菜单画面。等他更加看清周围的环境之后，他意识到沙发并没有晃动，只是他睡在了Eric的胸口。

Jeff僵在原地，努力让自己清醒到可以应对目前的局面。他正躺在Eric 的胸口，Eric的手臂环在他身上，仿佛在保护他一样。Eric还在熟睡，发出轻微的鼾声，Jeff从未觉得如此舒适过。Eric的胸膛坚实而温暖，Jeff想起身时，Eric低声嘟囔了几句，把Jeff抱得更紧了。

事情发展到这个阶段，Jeff放弃了假装他已经渡过了对Eric的暗恋期，因为仅仅是这么靠近Eric都让他无法克制地兴奋。然而这已经不仅是暗恋了。Jeff觉得Eric打鼾很可爱，他甚至不介意Eric在睡梦中有点流口水。Jeff还是孩子的时候，他对Eric的感觉只是一时迷恋，Eric是他打手枪时幻想的NHL球员。而现在不同了，他和Eric是朋友——他甚至觉得可以算作是好朋友——他们会聊各种奇怪的话题，Jeff觉得Eric是个很称职的父亲，他真心喜欢和Eric以及Joey待在一起。所以说……他可能比暗恋陷得更深。

他再次尝试站起来，Eric又一次抱紧他。他可以叫醒Eric，或是就这么躺着，晚点再考虑各种问题。这么做可能有点奇怪，但Jeff闭上了眼睛，依偎着Eric，很快再次进入梦乡。

第二天早晨Jeff醒来时，他一个人躺在沙发上，盖了一条毯子。他不觉得整件事都是他在做梦，因为，你懂的，显然不是……但是他猜想Eric决定假装这一切没发生过，Jeff也就让他这么做了。就算他不想对自己说谎了，但他很乐意对其他所有人说谎。而避免和Eric的尴尬交谈似乎是其中重要的一步。

 

*译注1：三角区是指雷利、德罕和教堂山三个地方组成的科研园区。这里坐落着好几所知名大学，文中的杜克大学其实在德罕。然而开到PNC体育馆也就40分钟吧，开到Eric以前的房子也差不多这点时间。

*译注2：约37.6摄氏度。


	3. 第二章

接下来的几个星期有点奇怪。Eric在季前赛打得很拼。Jeff知道管理层有时会询问Eric对于球队发展的意见，他极其认真地对待这件事。Jeff也注意到雷利也准备好迎接冰球赛季的到来。他依然跟Libby开玩笑说飓风没有粉丝，但是他知道事实不是这样的。他开车上学和回家的路上听到电台里讨论他们，而且他不仅仅是听到Libby聊飓风。有一次统计课助教花了5分钟谈他们会把哪个门将送去夏洛特。自从去年夏天他的姐姐Erica害得他被赶出同性恋酒吧之后，这是他最难熬的5分钟。助教对Cam有着无比明显的偏爱。

几天之后Eric又有客场比赛，去温尼伯两晚。Eric一定是比赛一结束就给他打了电话，因为Jeff上楼准备睡觉时电话就响了。

“我的天，”Eric说，“这里的观众无与伦比。”

“嗯。”Jeff打着哈欠说。这次他还没上床，但也已经很晚了。“我是说，我听人提起过。”

“Marc以前很喜欢喷气机，”Eric说，“他们搬去菲尼克斯的时候他还哭了。”

“我不记得了。”Jeff说，Eric嫌弃又懊恼地哼了声。

“我要挂了，”Eric说，“早上见？”

“晚安。”Jeff说。

“晚安。”Eric说，然后挂了电话。

第二天早晨Jeff出们时Eric还在睡觉，但是晚上他们一起吃了晚餐。

“为什么你搬来前我不知道你会做饭呢？”Eric边吃Jeff做的炒菜边问。

“不是什么大不了的事，”Jeff说，“我们总得吃饭，不是吗？”

“我经常吃外卖，”Eric说，“但是这好得多。”

“真的很好吃。”Joey补充说。

“谢谢你，Joey。”Jeff说，Eric的自豪表情让他忍俊不禁。“你这么说真是太贴心了。”

周五早晨Eric出发准备周六在纳什维尔的比赛。谢天谢地这次Joey没有生病，而他不发烧的时候面对父亲的离开表现要好得多。星期六，Jeff带Joey去市区的儿童博物馆。Joey一开始有点提防其他小孩子，但是之后就玩得很开心了，还拉着Jeff到处乱跑。

Jeff拍了无数照片给Eric看，正是Eric建议他们去博物馆的。他们吃午餐时他在手机上把一些照片用电子邮件发给Eric，后者几乎是立刻回了电话。

“嘿，”Jeff说，“你不是应该在整菜鸟来为比赛做好心理准备吗？”

Eric大笑，Jeff感到内心的骚动。“我们刚吃完午餐，”他说，“我不知道你在说什么。菜鸟在温尼伯早晨5点半接到叫早电话完全不关我的事。”电话另一头传来沉闷的撞击声，Eric又笑了起来。

“抱歉，”Eric说，“Jared不信我。”

“那还真意外。”Jeff说。他转头看Joey，后者心不在焉地嚼着苹果切片。“跟爹地打个招呼。”Jeff说。

Jeff把手机递给Joey，Joey听话地吃完满嘴的苹果。“嗨，爹地。”他说。在安静了一分钟之后他又说：“嗨，Jared叔叔。”说完他再次安静下来，然后抬头看Jeff。“爹地想说再见。”他说，接着吃他的苹果。

Jeff忍着，笑拿回手机。“再见。”他说。

“我大概凌晨2点回去，”Eric说，“晚点见。”

“好，”Jeff说，“今晚比赛加油。”

“谢谢。”Eric说。

Jeff挂了电话，但是他知道他还对着手机傻笑。

“抱歉。”不一会一位女士说，她带着个跟Joey差不多年纪的小女孩。“我可以坐这里吗？”

Jeff抬起头，看到餐厅几乎坐满了人。“可以。”他说。他把背包从旁边的座位上拿走让她坐。

那位女士让女儿先坐好，然后坐在了Jeff旁边。“这里每周六人都很多。”她说。

“我是第一次来，”Jeff说，“不过人确实挺多的。”

“你儿子看起来玩得很开心。”她说，同时看向Joey，后者正对那位女士的女儿做鬼脸。

“哦，唔，”Jeff脸红了，“他不是……我是说。”

“抱歉，”她说，“你的继子？男友的儿子？我不是故意的，但是我听到了你打电话。”她对着Jeff微笑。“你和他这么亲真是太好了。继父不好当。”

Jeff不知道该说什么，于是只是微笑着点头。幸好Joey终于吃完了苹果，准备回家了，Jeff不用再和那位女士攀谈了。但是他不断回想起她的话。

这次Eric回家时没有叫醒Jeff，但是Jeff起床时他还醒着，Joey看到父亲回家高兴坏了，坚持要Eric和他们一起吃早餐，尽管Eric看起来累得筋疲力尽了。

“我玩了卡车，”Joey在吃薄煎饼的间隙对Eric说，“大卡车。我坐在一辆上。”

“是吗？”Eric说，同时像是抓住最后一根稻草一样紧紧抓着咖啡。

“我有照片。”Jeff说。他有点拍照拍得停不下来了，但是Joey实在太萌了，Jeff不希望Eric错过。

“谢谢。”Eric说，侧身靠近Jeff，很快地捏了下他的手臂。

Jeff微微脸红了，没有想到Eric会碰他。他又咬了口薄煎饼来掩饰他傻乎乎的笑容。

接下来的整个星期家里都萦绕着奇怪的气氛。周五是新赛季主场首站，这漫长的等待让Eric显得坐立不安。最后一批球员被安排去夏洛特，Jared也位列其中，奇异的是，这让Jeff终于有机会和他见面，在他开3小时车去农场之前Eric请他来家里吃晚饭。

Eric没给Jeff发短信告诉他Jared会来吃饭。通常这不是什么大事，但是那天Joey在托儿所不知怎么的搞得满身颜料，所以当Eric到家的时候，Jeff正帮Joey在浴缸里洗澡。不仅如此，Jeff还上身赤裸，因为Joey搞出一场小型海啸把他弄湿了。

“在楼上。”Eric在走廊叫他的时候他大喊。

他接着帮Joey洗头发，直到听到背后有人憋笑才抬起头。Eric可以说是脸红了，而站在他身后的则是Jared，盯着Jeff看，勉强忍住笑声。

“嗯，嗨。”Jeff说，突然感到很不自在。Eric脸红说明Jeff让他尴尬了。

“喔，嗯。”Eric双手用力揉着脸颊，Jeff想到他让Eric失望了就觉得有一点胃痛，尽管只是在他弟弟面前。“Jared，这是Jeff。Jeff，这是我弟弟Jared。”

“嗨。”Jared说，对着Jeff笑得意味深长。“我可是听说了很多关于你的事。”

“没错，”Jeff说，“我是说，我也是。”

“呃，”Eric说，看起来还是有点紧张，“我们就不打扰你了。你做晚饭了吗？”

“哦，”Jeff说，“没有，抱歉。我们刚回来，Joey需要马上洗干净。”

“我画画了。”Joey说，然后继续玩他的小船。

“没关系，”Eric说，听起来镇定一点了，“鸡肉和意面？”

“听起来不错。”Jeff说。

Jared现在没笑出声，等Eric和Jared下楼时，Jeff听到Jared肆无忌惮的大笑。

Jeff帮Joey换上干净的睡衣，尽管他很可能又搞得浑身番茄酱，然后他也给自己拿了件新衬衫。他拿了洗干净的衣服最上面的那件，但是他穿上之后才发现是件旧衣服，穿着有点紧身。然而他没法换，因为Joey开始抱怨说肚子饿了，而Jeff从站的地方都能闻到食物的味道。

“好吧，小家伙。”Jeff说，抱起Jeff走下楼。

Jeff走向厨房时Jared还在笑，但是看到Jeff走进来就停了下来。

“嗨，Jared叔叔。”Joey说，依然满足于让Jeff抱着他。

“嗨，小鬼。”Jared说。

“Jeff和我玩小船。”Joey说。

“我看到了。”Jared一本正经地说。

“你想要我抱着他吗？”Eric问Jeff。

“好。”Jeff说。现在他们已经可以很熟练地交接孩子了，但是Jeff此前从没意识到这会让他和Eric的胸口靠得多近，Jeff退开时Eric有点脸红。

Jared又露出得意的笑容，Jeff感到不自在。他走去冰箱拿了一瓶水，自然而然地给Eric拿了一罐啤酒。他能感觉到Jared观察他的一举一动，尽管基本上这没什么不正常的，在突然间有第三人在场让一切都变得怪怪的。

“你想也来一罐吗？”Jeff问Jared，决定要表现得正常。

“不用，谢谢。”Jared说，他的笑容让Jeff想到躲到楼上去。

晚餐本来会显得尴尬，但是Joey看到叔叔非常兴奋，一直跟他讲话。Jeff听他们讲话；Jared和Eric聊球队的事，Joey讲述在托儿所发生的事。

“Jeff也上学，”Jared非常认真地告诉Jared，“没有我的学校好玩。”

Eric笑着看向Jeff，Jeff忍不住回以微笑。“说得没错，小家伙。”Jeff对Joey说。

“我们做作业。”Joey说，然后指指冰箱，上面贴了五、六张画。

“明白。”Jared说。

Eric坚持要拿过Jeff的手机，给Jared看在儿童博物馆拍的的照片。Jeff好不容易找到借口躲回自己的房间，看文学课的阅读材料，直到Jared离开。他知道这么做不太光彩，但是他不知道怎么应付Jared，而且Jared看他的眼神……好像他知道某个Jeff不知道的秘密。

几个小时后Jeff抬头看到Eric在他的门口徘徊。

“嘿，”Eric说，“我可以……”

“可以。”Jeff说。

Eric走进房间坐在他的书桌上，很久没有开口说话，Jeff都开始奇怪为什么Eric要进来了。

“Joey睡着了吗？”最终Jeff问。

“嗯，”Eric说，“睡着了。我给他读了好几个故事才睡着的。”

“好的。”Jeff说。

“我……”Eric揉揉眼睛，“抱歉，Jared表现得像个混蛋。”

“并没有，”Jeff说，“我是说，不是他的问题。其实是……我表现得奇怪。”

“我应该先打电话告诉你的，”Eric说，“只是……如果我说我习惯了只有我们三个一起，会显得很奇怪吗？直到Jared来这里我才意识到这点。”

Jeff觉得脸颊发烫，他勉强保持和Eric目光对视。“不会，”他说，“我是说，我想我也习惯了。但是他是你的家人，这是你的房子。”

“这也是你的房子。”Eric说，听起来非常真诚，Jeff几乎要笑了。

“不管怎么说，”Jeff说，“意识到这点很有用。你父母明天就要来了。”

“哦，”Eric说，“没错。我都快忘了。”

现在Jeff真的笑出来了，Eric也笑了。

“我妈很想见你，”Eric最后说到，“你想和我一起去机场吗？”

“唔，好的。”Jeff说，因为他不知道怎么拒绝Eric。

直到第二天早晨Jeff送Joey去托儿所的时候才意识到他得放经济学习小组的鸽子才能来得及和Eric碰头去机场。Jeff还得提早去托儿所接Joey。Jeff忍住骂脏话的冲动，但是没忘记到托儿所的时候告诉工作人员这件事，在和Joey告别后，他发短信给Libby约她午餐时候见。

Jeff早晨的化学讲座就是场灾难。教授语速太快，他的幻灯片压根没用，所以Jeff和半数学生一样课后留下来问助教问题。他和Libby的碰面迟到了，而且他到了图书馆之后才想起来他做的那份经济学PPT在U盘里，而U盘在包里，包又放在了车后座。

“真的很对不起，”Jeff说，“我现在去拿。”

Libby只是耸耸肩。“没关系，”她说，“我和你一起去。同时你可以告诉我等你去处理神秘的‘家庭琐事’的时候我该怎么跟小组的其他人解释。”

Jeff能听出她话里别有意味。“好的。”他说。

他们走向停车场的时候，Jeff解释了他做了什么 ，还有什么需要做的，他并没有多想，直到他们走到他的车旁边，而Libby站在他身后。

“我勒个去，”她说，“天了噜，你个混蛋，我真不敢相信你居然瞒着我。”

Jeff觉得心脏跳到了嗓子眼，有一瞬间他确信她知道Eric的事了。他紧张地环顾四周，以为有什么明显的特征，但是当他回过头时，她正盯着汽车后座以及Joey的座位看。

“你有孩子？”她问，“我还以为你是同性恋！”

“我是的，”Jeff说，“我没有……擦。”

“我就知道你瞒着我们什么事，”Libby说，“我只是……我以为你有个秘密男友之类的。”

“擦，”Jeff又说了一句。“不是你想的那样。”

“没关系，”Libby说，“我是说……抱歉。如果你不想说，你不必告诉我任何事。我只……你知道你渐渐变成我最好的朋友之一，对吧？我不会随便乱跟人八卦的，如果你想找人聊一聊，你完全可以跟我说。”

Jeff觉得自己太差劲了。Libby确实是他最好的朋友之一，而且他也不想一直对所有人说谎。

“我没有……你知道我没有住校，和……一个朋友一起住，”他最后说到，“他有个儿子，而我……”Jeff想说他帮朋友忙，但是那也不完全正确。“我们一起照顾他。”

Libby的表情变得柔和。“噢。”她说。

“他3岁半。”Jeff说。他很快在手机上找出一张Joey的照片，儿童博物馆那天的照片，给Libby看。

“他好可爱，”Libby说，“天，他的头发完全是金色的。几乎金得让人讨厌。”

“他长得像他爸。”Jeff不假思索地说。有一会他觉得Libby把种种线索联系了起来，但是Libby只是笑笑。

“他爸也是金发帅哥？”她问，Jeff知道他有点脸红了。“我很高兴你告诉了我。”

Jeff拿起U盘，他们走回图书馆。这时已经比他们约好的时间晚了一个小时，Jeff马上就要走了，Libby的手臂勾住他的肩膀，很快地抱了他一下。“我只记得我的继父，他人很好，”她说，“我知道这个孩子有父亲……你的朋友，但是有你陪着他对他而言是件好事。”

Jeff希望他能解释清楚，但他真的不能。尤其不能告诉Libby，所以他试着微笑，抱住她。

之后的整个下午，Jeff不禁回想Libby的话，还有儿童博物馆的女士的话。并不是说这完全不可能。有些同性伴侣就身为人父，Jeff以后可能会找到一个带着孩子的男友，或者甚至他自己也可能有孩子。但这还是很奇怪。他不是Joey的父亲或者继父。他是……他也不是临时看护或者保姆，或是……Jeff想不出来他对Joey来说算是什么人，就算他到了Joey的托儿所，准备接他。

“Jeff，Jeff，Jeff！”Joey全速跑向Jeff，猛地扑进Jeff怀里要抱抱。

“嘿，小家伙，”Jeff说，“你准备好出发了吗？”

“准备好了，”Joey说，“去接爷爷奶奶。”

“没错。”Jeff说，忍住要见Eric的父母的紧张。

他们到家的时候，Eric已经洗过澡，换掉了穿去体育馆的衣服，正在等他们。

“我们可以开你的车去，”Eric说，“那辆车比较大。”

“当然，”Jeff说，“我是说，这不是真正意义上我的车，所以……”Eric略显不满。“车里已经有儿童座椅了。”他很快补充。

最后是Jeff开车，好让Eric在去机场的路上转身和Joey聊托儿所的事。他们停车的时候，Jeff回想起他自己来北卡罗来纳时的情形，第一次见Joey，这仿佛是很久之前的事了，其实才过了不到2个月。

他们走去候机楼的时候Joey要牵着他们两个人的手，还用尽全力拉着他们走快一点。Eric朝Jeff使了个眼色，两人假装Joey真的拉着他们往前走了。Joey咯咯笑着，Jeff也不禁朝Joey和Eric笑。

Eric的父亲不久之后打电话说他们落地了。Joey已经等得有点无聊了，所以Jeff带着Joey去看显示屏，看Staal夫妇的行李会安排在哪个行李传送转盘上。Joey要Jeff把他抱起来，这样他才能看到显示屏，几分钟之后Joey看到爷爷奶奶，他开始在Jeff的怀里一上一下蹦来蹦去，朝他们挥手。

“嗨嗨嗨嗨。”他大叫，Jeff笑了，放下Joey让他跑过去，抱住爷爷的腿。

“小宝贝。”Staal先生说，弯下腰抱住Joey。

“嗨，甜心。”Staal太太说，走向前抱住Eric。

Jeff站在他们后面，不知所措，也不想打扰他们家庭团聚。

“妈，”Eric回头看Jeff，“你在奥运会的时候见过Jeff吗？”

“没有，”Staal夫人说，“Jeff，很高兴见到你。”她对Jeff微笑，她的笑容和Eric极为相似，Jeff也忍不住回以微笑。

“很高兴见到你，Staal夫人。”他尽可能礼貌地说。

“叫我Linda，亲爱的。”Staal夫人……Linda说。

“我是Henry。”Staal先生说，伸出手准备和Jeff握手。“我们听说了很多关于——”

“我们该走了。”Eric插嘴，打断了父亲的话。

Jeff环顾四周，想知道Eric是不是看到有粉丝之类的。

“你们先上车，”Jeff说，“我在这里等行李，如果……”

“我也留下来，告诉你哪个是我们的。”Staal……Linda提议。

“嗯，好的。”Jeff说。

“想帮忙。”Joey说，举起手臂要Jeff抱他起来。

Linda笑了。“你可以帮我们辨认包裹。”她说。

Jeff把钥匙给Eric，他觉得Eric离开候机楼的时候有点脸红。躲避粉丝一定是很糟糕的体验，尽管Jeff没有发现有人盯着他们看。

“好了，”Linda说，“我们只有2个包。”

“就是说有这么多。”Joey说，伸出2根手指。

Jeff露出大大的笑容。每个下午他们坐在车里被堵在40号公路上的时候他一直很努力地教Joey数数。

“说得对，小家伙。”Jeff说，伸出手准备和Joey击掌。

他可以从眼角看到Linda微笑着看着他们，她的笑容就像Eric一样充满疼爱。他很能理解这种感受。他觉得他可能一直是这么笑着看Joey的。

他们等行李的时候，她问起他的学校、滑冰以及家人。她很随和，Jeff面对她的时候没有面对Jared时的那种拘束感。

等到他们拿到行李上车的时候，他们已经像熟识多年的朋友一样了。她就像是小学同学的母亲，似乎一直在他周围，问他最近怎么样。

Eric开车回去，路上他们随意闲聊，尽管只有他们聊到冰球或是加拿大新闻的时候Jeff能听懂他们在说什么，但是家庭琐事就听不明白了。他帮忙搬行李，给每个人拿饮料喝，然后回自己房间完成统计作业。

40分钟后，Eric又在他房门口徘徊。

“妈妈坚持说她来做饭。”Eric说。

“好的。”Jeff说。

Eric走进房间坐在床上。“你……你们等行李的时候，我妈没有为难你吧？”

“没有。”Jeff说，转过身看Eric。“她问我学校和滑冰的事，但是我不介意。”

“很好，”Eric说，“我……不介意就好。”他安静了一会，只是坐在那。“晚餐6点开始。”他突然说，然后站了起来。

“再见。”Jeff说，继续做作业。他甚至都不打算弄清楚这是什么情况了。

第二天Joey没去托儿所。Linda和Henry带他去体育馆看练习。然而Jeff还是在往常的时间起床，尽管Jeff去看Joey的时候他还在熟睡。

Jeff下楼的时候Eric在厨房柜台旁吃谷物。

“嘿。”Jeff说，拿了个杯子倒了一杯咖啡。他加满了Eric的咖啡杯，坐在他旁边。

“嘿。”Eric说，Jeff还没开口Eric就把麦圈递给他了。“今天下午你应该也来体育馆。如果你带上滑冰鞋，练习结束之后我们可以带Joey滑冰。”

他们聊过一点教Joey滑冰的事，但是Jeff有化学实验课。“我没空，”他说，“但是记得拍他滑冰的照片。”

“如果你没空，这事可以晚点再说，”Eric说，“我们可以周末带他去。”

“你不必等我有空。”Jeff说。

“我……他想要你也教他，”Eric说，“你基本上是他最喜欢的人了。”

Jeff忍不住脸红。“我很肯定那是你和他妈。”Jeff说，试图用开玩笑的方式。“我是新鲜好玩。”

“他喜欢你。”Eric说，听起来异常认真。

“我也喜欢他。”Jeff说，大大地喝了一口咖啡。

Jeff不知道该说什么，所以他尽快吃完早餐然后去学校，所以他到得非常非常早。不过图书馆已经开门了，于是Jeff拿出笔记本写文学课论文。他不知道周末他能完成多少作业。Eric赛后直接去客场比赛，但是Linda和Hendry会待在这，也许他们会带Joey。不过这都不重要，因为他现在需要有事情做。他开始把前一晚做的笔记输进电脑，等到他要去上经济课的时候，他几乎写了一半。

他坐进阶梯教室的时候，学习小组的Marie问：“你家里还好吗？”

“嗯。”Jeff说。回想起前一天晚餐时Linda说的Eric小时候的窘事，他忍俊不禁。“嗯，挺好。”

Libby用手肘撞了他，对他笑。“明天就是主场首站！”

她的热情让Jeff笑出声来。“没错，”他说，“我知道。”

教授走进教室开始上课让他免于进一步聊这个话题。

课后，Libby拉着Jeff和她一起吃午餐。

“这个赛季你至少要和我一起看几场比赛，”她说，“我哥说他跟我轮流用门票，这样有时候他就能带朋友去看比赛了。”

“没问题，”Jeff说，“那个……是说……我不是想外出就能外出的。”

Libby翻了个白眼。“那如果我父母都不能去，有足够的票给你 _朋友_ 和他可爱的儿子呢？”

Jeff已经不想为一点小事就脸红了，但他知道他现在肯定又脸红了。“这个……我……我告诉过你我们不是那种关系。”他说。他真心开始讨厌她说朋友这个词的语气了。

“好吧，”她说，“保持你的神秘感。”

“我没有，”Jeff说，“只是……他的工作时间不固定，我经常需要晚上待在家里。”

Libby的脸色柔和了一些。“好吧，”她说，“只要不是……他没有不让你交朋友，或是动不动就吃醋之类的吧？”

Jeff大笑起来。光是脑补Eric是占有欲强烈的人就非常好笑了。他笑了很久，Libby都看起来生气了。

“我只是问问，”她说，“你什么都保密总是有原因的。没有人在意你是同性恋，好吧，只要不是混蛋的人都不介意。”

“我知道。”Jeff说，还在咯咯笑。“这个……我保证。只是……很难讲清楚。”

“显而易见。”Libby说。

在她能继续之前她的手机响了，她看了手机之后笑着皱了皱鼻子。“嗷嗷嗷，”她说，“Eric Staal带儿子和父母去体育馆。推特上有照片。”

Jeff胃里一阵翻腾。他就不应该给Libby看Joey的照片。如果她认出他，他的谎话就揭穿了。

Libby把手机给Jeff看，Jeff看到照片只拍到Joey的后脑勺时大大地松了口气。这张照片确实非常可爱。Eric穿着全套装备，Henry抱着Joey坐在客队的板凳上，Eric靠在护板上探过身体凑向他们。他喝了口饮料来掩饰笑容。这些日子他似乎总是这么傻乎乎地笑。

Jeff把手机还给Libby时她说：“天，看来NHL同意延续Staal克隆军队了。”

Jeff被呛到了。

Libby笑了。“抱歉，”她说，“我忘了你对可爱的金发小孩和他们的金发帅哥老爸的看法了。”

Jeff想知道在杜克大学再找新的朋友是不是太迟了。

第二天他完全没见到Libby。他和Matt待在一起，Matt介绍几个历史课的朋友给他认识，但是大部分时间他都待在图书馆，完成文学课论文的最后部分。交作业的最后期限是星期一，但是他想先做完。

他的手机在口袋里震了几次，但是只是短信，所以他无视了它们。如果有急事，Joey的托儿所会打电话，只有这个原因他才会接电话。他在等论文打印出来的时候终于看了手机。短信都是Libby发的，它们全都是各种版本的“ _冰球！_ ”。他自己其实也很兴奋，所以在看了时间之后他短信回复她。

_离比赛开始还有4小时_

他马上收到了一连串笑脸表情。

在某种程度上他有点希望和Libby一起去看比赛，或者至少和朋友一起。但他只是给Jilly发短信，聊前一晚枫叶在主场首站惨败。她是波士顿大学的新生，像其他家庭成员一样在大学里打冰球，但是她看起来时间充足，事无巨细地解释了这场比赛有多让人伤心。

 _祝你老板好运要去健身房了_ ，她最后一条短信这么写，而Jeff则回家了，尽管比平时早了半小时。

今天Joey去托儿所了，因为大家都不希望他在比赛前完全打乱日常作息。Jeff到托儿所的时候Joey正坐着给画上色，所以Jeff在一旁待了一会，看他画画。Joey和其他两个孩子坐在桌边，开心地共用几支蜡笔。Jeff心想晚点把这件事告诉Eric。他知道Eric担心Joey会变成被宠坏的独生子，别人都讨厌他，但是显而易见，事实并非如此。

再说了，Eric很可能会给Joey添个弟弟或者妹妹。他显然喜欢当个父亲。这个念头让Jeff感到心痛，但是他无视了这种感觉。

当他们到家时，Eric还在家，但他明显是在尽量拖延时间，想在去体育馆之前见一见Joey。他已经换上了西装，在出门前一把抱起Joey，Jeff忍不住打量Eric。他这么打扮看起来无比帅气。但话说回来，就算一大早Eric穿着睡衣，头发乱翘，Jeff都觉得他是全世界最性感的帅哥。

Eric放下Joey，拿起包准备离开时Jeff说：“加油。唔，我是说，你一定会表现很出色，但是Jilly，我妹妹，他说我应该祝你好运。”

Eric笑了。“对她说谢谢。”他说，然后拉过Jeff很快地抱了抱他。

Jeff吃惊到无法动弹，等到他意识到发生了什么时，Eric已经松开手走向门口了。

“拜，爹地。”Joey说，Jeff转身看到Joey牵着Linda的手。Linda笑得意味深长。

“他穿那套西装确实很英俊。”她说。

Jeff永远别想停止脸红了。

“哦，呃。”Jeff迫切地想克制自己的情绪。“我想是吧？”他说，因为盯着Eric看被逮个正着而感到无比尴尬。

Linda笑了。“快点，孩子，”她说，“去换衣服。我们一个小时后出发。”

Jeff回到自己的房间，关上门，他看到挂着一件飓风的队服。翻过衣服，背面意料之中地写着Staal的名字，但是衣服上并没有C，甚至连A也没有，尽管衣服是洗干净了的，但能看出是穿过的。Jeff套上衣服之后才发现对他来说太大了，随后他意识到这的确 _就是_ Eric的衣服，他在冰上会穿的衣服里的某一件。意识到他穿着属于Eric的衣服让他内心一阵悸动，但是他尽可能压抑了这份感觉。很可能等Eric想起来Jeff没有飓风队服可穿时为时已晚，所以拿了自己的衣服出来。

他给Eric发了短信。

_我确信如果你真的想要我穿飓风队服，他们会免费给你一件。这样衣服就会合身了_

过了一会他收到了回复。

_你可以不穿_

Jeff看到短信翻了个白眼，他正在替Joey装零食，以免他不喜欢包厢里提供的餐饮服务。

 _没关系。只是大了一点。谢谢_ 他回复短信。

Eric马上回了个笑脸表情，但是Jeff没有再回复。Eric此时不需要干扰。

他们到RBC体育馆时Henry在门口给他们通行证，由一个天真可爱的孩子陪他们去包厢，说是孩子，他可能和Jeff差不多年纪，但是Jeff觉得自己老得多。Joey看到在场的人数似乎有点被吓坏了，于是Jeff只好抱着他，让Joey把小脸埋在他脖子边。

等他们到了包厢情况有所好转，但是Joey还是紧跟在Jeff身边，甚至都不愿意坐在Linda腿上。Jeff觉得不好意思，但是Linda觉得没什么大不了的。

“没关系，”她说，“小孩子有时候会这样的。”

离比赛开始还有点时间，身边人来人往，吃东西，交谈。Jeff认出有几个人参加了Ward家的烧烤聚餐，Cody Ward特意过来打招呼，介绍Jeff给其他人认识。

最后Joey又和Gleason的女儿一起玩，Jeff终于能吃上食物，拿杯饮料了——事实证明时机恰到好处，因为等他吃掉最后一口汉堡时，开始介绍球员了。

等他们坐到座位上，Joey坚持要坐在Jeff旁边，而Jeff不久后就变成举着Joey，让他可以看清楚。现场很嘈杂，Joey激动地扭来扭去。Jeff有点担心会摔着Joey，但是他穿着小小的飓风队服真是太可爱了，就和他爸爸一样。

介绍到Eric的时候全场爆发出震耳欲聋的欢呼声，Joey又是尖叫又是拍手，Jeff也跟着欢呼。他本以为包厢里的气氛会不像真正的冰球赛，但事实上很棒。他环顾四周，感到一种奇异的归属感；这里的每个人都和球员的幸福有私人关联，而非仅限于球队的成功。

第一节过半的时候Joey就觉得无聊了。Jeff并不怪他。比赛打得很不流畅，有很多暂停和重新开始。对一个3岁孩子来说要集中注意力太难了。其他孩子还坚持不到Joey的一半那么久，所以最后Joey在一边画画，Jeff则和Candice Gleason待在一起，努力用眼角余光瞥两眼电视屏幕上的比赛直播。

第一节结束比分还是0-0，Jeff暗自高兴。并不是说他不希望飓风获胜，但是他也不想错过精彩进球。

“好了，轮到我了。”Linda在第二节比赛开始前说。“我们可以每人在一节比赛里看着他。Henry可以负责第三节。”她笑着说，Jeff也对她笑。

第二节比赛变得精彩起来。开赛4分钟后Stamkos在门前有大好机会，然而Cam如杂耍般伸展身体，做出了一次不可思议的扑救，比分保持不变。直到第二节的最后一分钟，飓风有球员受处罚，飓风才攻进一球。Eric从对方球员手中断球，独自带球一路冲过蓝线并进球，包括Jeff在内的全场观众都为之疯狂。Jeff和Henry和身边每一个人击掌。第二节在36秒后结束，体育馆内的气氛都变了。

几分钟后他收到Libby发来的短信。

_快说你看了！也许球队今年成绩不会那么糟？_

Jeff没机会回复，因为异常激动的Joey扑进他怀里，同时还咿咿呀呀地嚷着让人听不懂的话。Jeff能看出兴奋是让他勉强维持清醒的唯一原因，而且他随时都可能睡着。

等第三节开始时，即使周围人声鼎沸都不能阻止Joey坐在Jeff腿上进入梦乡了。他试着把Joey交给Henry，但是Joey嘟囔着抓紧了他的衣服。抱着孩子看比赛，尤其是像第三节这样胶着紧张的比赛是一种有趣的体验，但是Joey完全睡死了。

最终，归功于Cam神奇精彩的扑救，飓风保住了1-0的优势。Cam是本场比赛的一星球员，Eric则是二星。当Eric上场时，Cody站在Jeff身后捏了捏他肩膀，而Cam出来接受采访时，Jeff则转过头对她微笑。

他们留在包厢里，直到几乎所有人都走了，球员家人下去打招呼，随后球员启程开始客场之旅。

Eric看到Joey在Jeff怀里熟睡时，脸上的表情混合着宠爱和失望。

“别担心，”Jeff说，“你进球的时候他醒着。”

Eric有些腼腆地笑了。“我不是……”他说，“好吧，很好。但是你也看了比赛，是吧？我不是请你来当保姆的。”

“我知道。”Jeff说。

“你穿红色很好看。”Eric说，伸手拉了拉Jeff肩上的队服。

“我，呃。”Eric低头对他微笑，Jeff结巴了。“是吧，我想，”他停顿了一下。“你别想拿回去了。”他说。

Eric高兴地咧开了嘴。“我没想拿回来。”他说。

他们很快就回去了。Joey得上床睡觉，而球队需要去机场。

“我会给你打电话的。”Eric说。

“好的，”Jeff说，“Joey会想跟你说说话的。”

Eric转身拿包，走向大巴，Jeff无法理解他的表情，但他觉得自己说错话了。

这个周末事实上非常有趣。Jeff之前还觉得Linda和Henry会带Joey，留下他一个人，或者Linda和Henry去观光，留下他带孩子，但是Linda表现得他们的计划本来就包括他一样，而Joey紧跟在Jeff身边，仿佛向爷爷奶奶显摆新玩具一样。看他这样太好笑了，Jeff玩得非常开心。

周六下午外出让人心情愉快。天气不像他来的时候那么闷热，而是温暖宜人，晴空万里。Jilly最近总是抱怨波士顿太冷，于是他拍了张照片发电子邮件给她，结果Jilly在他的语音信箱留了通带点脏话又超级好笑的留言。

他们在公园野餐，Henry和Joey玩接球游戏；尽管他还太小，没能接到几个球，但他玩得很开心。Jeff看了点文学课的阅读材料，尽管Linda因为他带作业来而开他玩笑，但问了他更多关于学业的问题，当他谈及经济课的小组项目而变得过于兴奋时，Linda也没再取笑他。

“显然你读书很用功，”她说，“我儿子都不喜欢读书。不过我也没什么可抱怨的。”

Jeff笑了。“是啊，我觉得NHL是个不错的备选计划。”

“你给Joey树立了好榜样，”她说，“Eric一直给我发Joey坐在你身边看你做作业的照片。”

Jeff脸红了，自从他见了Staal一家之后他似乎经常这样。他只知道Eric拍过一张，不知道还有其他的。

“Joey非常聪明，”Jeff说，“他刚开始学数数。”

“Jordan小时候也是这样，”Linda说，“除了跟在Eric身后和模仿他做过的事的时候。”

有时Jeff意识到这家人的身份，还是会让他感到意外，但是他试着不要多想。

“我打赌Eric一定不太高兴。”Jeff说，想象小时候的Eric，身后总跟着另一个金发小男孩。

Linda微笑。“这么说吧，他喜欢他总是比弟弟更出色，因为他年纪更大，”他说，“不过我觉得他喜欢有个伴。Eric喜欢身边有很多人。我觉得他最讨厌的就是一个人待着。”

“哦，”Jeff说，“没错。”他停顿了一会，不知道该说什么。“那么有Joey在他身边是件好事。”

“确实，”Linda说，“但是学龄前儿童并不是最好的伴。”

Jeff一直不觉得Eric是孤身一人，Eric身边有队友和弟弟，可能还有很多其他朋友。

Linda和Henry周一晚上离开。Jeff提议说他可以送他们去机场，但是他们坚持打车。送他们走的时候Jeff真心感到难过，而不仅仅因为Joey很难过。

Jeff帮他们把行李搬上出租车，Linda说，“你自己当心。我说月底飞来帮忙是认真的。我记得我读大学的时候期中考试是什么样的，如果有人愿意帮忙，为什么不利用一下？”

前一晚Linda说Jeff期中考试的时候她可以来帮忙，他不知道说什么好。Jeff知道那个星期Eric在主场比赛，但是他已经开始有点担心了。

“你不用这么做，”Jeff说，“没关系的。”

“我明天给Eric打电话。”Linda说，抱了抱Jeff。

Jeff抱起Joey，他们朝出租车挥手，直到出租车消失在路尽头的转角。

等他回到厨房，他发现Lidna在烤箱里准备好了晚餐，于是他打开PBS儿童频道，和Joey一起看《卡由》*。他年纪太大不适合看这部动画了，但是Jilly以前非常喜欢看。他觉得看加拿大电视节目有益于Joey了解自己的家乡。

当天晚些时候，Jeff手机响了，订阅消息告诉他飓风3-1赢了魔鬼，Jeff给Eric发了条短信说 _恭喜_ 。

他听到车库传来开门声时还没睡着。他本可以无视，但是他还是起床下楼了。时间还不是很晚，但是Jeff学着在有机会的时候能睡则睡。

“嘿。”他说，边走进厨房边理了理头发。

从摊在柜台上的面包来看，Eric正从冰箱里找东西做三明治。

“噢，嘿，”Eric说，“我没吵醒你把？我尽量轻手轻脚了。”

“没有，”Jeff说，“我本来就醒着。我只是……想祝贺你的胜利。”

“啊，”Eric说，“这……好吧，总比被首都人暴力碾压好。”

“是啊，”Jeff说，“该死的Ovie。”

Eric愉快地对他微笑。“Cam生所有人的气。不过我们真的得加强背靠背比赛的表现了。”他说，接着做三明治。

Jeff把水壶放到炉子上烧水。这是他熬夜时候的习惯，以前他在练习之后做作业时，他的母亲常常给他泡茶。他看向窗外，等水开。窗外一片漆黑，所以他只能看到房间的反射。他知道这么盯着Eric有点变态，但是他忍不住。简直无法自拔。

Eric做完了三明治，但他没有马上坐下来吃。他分心了。一开始Jeff以为他只是在发呆，陷入沉思，但是……他的表情有点特别。Jeff过了一会才意识到：Eric是在看他。

Jeff僵在原地。他以为Eric发现他在偷看他了，想要吓吓他之类的，但是等Jeff看了Eric的表情，仔细研究了他的表情之后，他觉得他看到了什么。

水壶响了，Jeff的注意力重新回到了炉子上。Jeff突然感到筋疲力尽，他忍不住打哈欠。疲劳让他出现幻觉。他倒水泡茶，吸了口薄荷的香气。他转过身，Eric站在柜台边，吃着三明治，没有看Jeff。

“晚安。”Jeff说，准备上楼睡觉。

“晚安。”Eric在他身后说。

Jeff觉得赛季有种奇怪的节奏，但他很快跟上了节奏。他必须这么做。星期四，Eric踏上9天的客场之旅。Joey应对得比Jeff好。Jeff觉得这辈子没这么累过。

在对阵水牛城军刀和波士顿棕熊之间有3天休息，整支球队周日放假。Eric表示他可以飞回家，这样Jeff就可以好好休息了，而Eric可以有时间陪Joey。Jeff干脆地拒绝了，甚至不让Eric考虑这种可能性。Eric是队长，而这次客场之旅是第一个让球队团结在一起的机会，让老队员和菜鸟、和刚来卡罗莱纳的新球员建立起信任。于是他们通过Skype视频好让Joey和爸爸聊天。

Joey可能比Jeff更擅长用Skype。他几个月来每星期都和母亲视频，这次之前Eric总是在一旁帮忙，所以Jeff不用动手。当Jeff不记得怎么开始视频电话时，Joey翻了个白眼，完全像是Jeff的翻版，然后自己搞定了。发现自己电脑技术还不及一个3岁小孩，加上Joey一副被占了便宜的表情，让Jeff笑得停不下来，Eric接通电话时看到的就是这样的画面。

“嗨，爹地！”Joey懊恼得气呼呼地说，“Jeff笨笨。”

“哦，是吗？”Eric问，露出一如既然的微笑，那种意味着“我超爱我儿子”的笑容。

“Joey正教我怎么用电脑。”Jeff说。

“就像我和妈咪打电话那样。”Joey解释说。

“等我回家你可以教我，”Eric说，“我还得让Cam帮我连接。”

“他说得没错。”Eric旁边有个声音说，Jeff这才意识到Cam一定是Eric的客场室友，而且他也在房间里。

“只是因为我用的是你的Windows系统笔记本，我自己的是Mac。”Eric反驳。

“爹地，我们玩了接球游戏。”Joey说，显然觉得他们的对话太无聊了。

“是吗？”Eric说，“玩得开心吗？”

“开心。”Joey说。

Joey坐在Jeff腿上，他们和Eric聊了大概半个小时，直到他要去赴约而他们可以看电影。

“拜，爹地。”Joey说，挥了挥手。

“拜。”Eric说，凑近电脑断开连接。但是他只是断开了图像连接，没有关掉声音，所以在Joey跑去选电影时，Jeff还能听到Cam和Eric聊天。他本来打算说点什么，告诉他们声音没关，但是他听到了有人哼了一声。

“天，你有着最可爱的另类家庭。”Cam说。

Jeff知道他应该关掉电脑，从他这边断开连接，不要偷听，但是他做不到。

“死一边去。”Eric说，Jeff庆幸Joey不在房间里。“你知道不是这样的。”

“但是你想这样，”Cam说，“而且别找借口说你是直的。所有人都知道去年Toby的事。”

但是Jeff不知道。他坐在那，惊得目瞪口呆。什么鬼？

“我……”Eric沉默了许久。“他才19岁。”他最终开口，听不出情绪。“如果他再大几岁，那么……我也许……妈的，我在奥运会上就会勾搭他了。但是他那时才17岁，我觉得我像是猥琐大叔——”

Jeff猛地合上了笔记本。他不想听下去了。他希望他从一开始就没偷听。

Joey回来了，省得Jeff胡思乱想。他和Joey一起看《花木兰》，等他们看完，他决定要淡然处之。什么都没变。他一直都知道他和Eric不会有结果的。他……他之前不知道Eric是双性恋，或者Eric是这么看他的，但是最后这些都不重要。什么都不会发生。显而易见。Jeff有Eric这个朋友——也许是整个北卡罗来纳最好的朋友——他还有Joey，他是全世界最可爱的小孩。而且他才19岁。再说了，单身父亲和保姆勾搭上，这是多狗血老套的桥段？

晚些时候Eric打电话来，Joey已经睡觉了，他问Jeff可不可以安排Joey和他母亲的Skype视频电话，一切都好。一如既往的正常。Eric告诉Jeff关于电影的事，关于傻傻的菜鸟，而Jeff告诉Eric晚餐时Joey帮他做色拉。

挂了电话之后，Jeff冲了个澡，自暴自弃了10分钟，然后上床睡觉，感谢他现在所拥有的一切。

 

*译注：Caillou，加拿大儿童教育节目，关于一个叫Caillou的4岁小男孩的故事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 未免剧透我把吐槽放后面了_(:з」∠)_ 大概就是从这章开始，有很多地方我都不停地碎碎念，小Jeff你到底是蠢呢，蠢呢，还是蠢呢？人家都明说要不是年纪问题早追你了，到底是怎么得出不喜欢的结论的_(:з」∠)_ 后面这种犯蠢更多，当然我觉得这是在洋姑娘写的文里很常见的让两个人作就是不在一起的桥段，所以当有洋姑娘指责编剧的时候我常在心里默默说你们不就是喜欢这种调调╮(╯▽╰)╭ 这种犯蠢是我一开始不想翻这篇的原因，但是重看的时候又觉得日常部分还是很萌的→_→


	4. 第三章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然晚了很久还是要吼一句，Ovi的杯子！太不容易了，简直感人。  
> 今天看到推，Cam也走了嘤嘤嘤QAQ 06夺冠的球员还有剩下的么……  
> 难得今年抽到第二顺位选秀权下赛季能不能争点气啊_(:з」∠)_

第二周星期天早晨刚过6点Eric回来了。Jeff周末通常不会这么早醒，但是独自一人干完所有的活是项不小的挑战，何况他还要完成第二天英语文学课和经济课的作业。

“哦，嗨。”Eric走进厨房时说。他走到Jeff身边，一只手搭在Jeff肩上，凑近看他在做什么。

Jeff不假思索地放松身体靠向了Eric，享受他们的肢体接触，但他很快想起来Eric不要他，他需要放弃他的单恋，于是又绷紧了身体。

Eric一定是感受到了，因为他像是被烫到一样缩回了手。“抱歉。”他低声说。

“不用，我是说。”Jeff说，觉得不好意思。这不是Eric的错。“现在还早，我还没清醒。”

“我明白，”Eric说，“我不知道该现在就去睡觉还是晚点再睡。”

“现在就去，”Jeff说，“过会Joey不会让你睡的。他之前告诉我了今天的计划，说了整整5分钟。基本上，他想让你带他去公园玩。”

Eric微笑。“我本来打算我们一起带他去滑冰的。”

Jeff咬住嘴唇。他非常想去，但是整天和Eric待在一起只是折磨自己罢了；他不能奢望得不到的东西。“你应该带他去，”他说，“我还有功课要做。离期中考试只剩一星期了。”

Eric显得有点失望，但是他的表情很温柔。“那个星期我都在家，”他说，“妈妈周五来待一星期。我不会让你搞砸学业的。”

如果Eric不是全世界最贴心的人的话，放弃他可能会容易得多。“我知道。”Jeff说。

“我今天带Joey去公园，”Eric坚持，“我告诉过你，他也想你教他滑冰。”

Jeff挤出笑容，仿佛一切正常。“期中考试之后的周六，”他说，“你有练习，但是练习结束后呢？”

Eric的笑容依然让Jeff心跳漏了一拍。“一言为定。”Eric说。

Eric上楼小睡，Jeff继续做作业，但是感觉几分钟之后Eric就和Joey下楼吃早饭了。

“我和爹地去公园。”Joey边说边爬到Jeff大腿上。“他说你要做作业。”

“对的。”Jeff说，拨开挡着Joey眼睛的头发。他该剪头发了。他会想出办法的。

“但是我们今晚可以告诉他公园里好玩的事情，对吗？”Eric说。

“当然。”Jeff说。

“我们野餐。”Joey说。

“哦，”Jeff说，“你们不必这么做。我可以去学校看书。”

“没关系，”Eric说，“会很好玩的。”

“要去大冒险。”Joey说，说长单词也完全不会结巴了。

“我刚这么告诉他的。”Eric说。他在储藏室翻找了一阵，走出来时拿着密封袋，一脸自豪。

Jeff忍俊不禁。他看着Eric做三明治，切苹果，以及各种父母会做的事，Jeff从小就看着自己的父母替他们兄妹做这些。Joey坐在桌边，吃谷物的同时也在看着他爸。

“带物动饼干好不好？”Joey问。

“动——物。”Eric纠正他。

“带动物饼干好不好？”Joey又问。

“没问题。”Eric说。

“你真是个好爸爸。”Jeff说。

Eric的笑容令人目眩，Jeff内心一阵悸动。

“我去洗个澡，”Jeff说，“晚点见。”

他把书留在桌上，在Eric开口之前跑上了楼。

他在合理的范围里尽可能拖延洗澡和穿衣服的时间，还好等他下楼的时候，Eric和Joey已经出发了。然而桌上有一盘三明治，用保鲜膜包好，旁边有一张字条。

_Jeff,_

_这样你就不用操心午餐了。学习愉快。_

_Eric_

Jeff叹了口气，把字条整齐地折了两折，然后走向他的课本。他把字条塞进化学课本的后面；他可以把它当成书签之类用。

结果是，在Eric和Joey离开后40分钟左右Jeff终于赶上了学业进度。他拿起手机给Libby发短信。

_在忙吗？_

回复比他预想得快。

_你这个早起的人类赶紧从我面前消失。_

Jeff大笑，决定去跑跑步。自从训练营开始后他就没跑过了，他还能保持好身材有点出乎他的意料。他觉得跟在Joey身后也算是种锻炼。

等他回来时，看到另一条来自Libby的未读消息。

_周末和家人一起。哥哥要把人逼疯了。早午餐？_

Jeff把三明治放进冰箱后出门了。

实际上Libby的家人住得并不远。Libby说有一家小餐馆做的汉堡美味极了，还告诉Jeff开车线路。等他抵达时，她已经在等他了，喝着一大杯咖啡。

“我妈早上7点就叫我起床了，这样我就能和他们一起去做礼拜了。”她说。

“你不是每周都去教堂吗？”Jeff问。

“但我不去8点的祷告。”她说。

“我5点就起床了。”他说

“你是个机器人，”她说，“奇怪的加拿大机器人。”

Jeff大笑起来，感觉忐忑了一个早上的内心终于放松下来。

“是说，”Libby说，“今天不带孩子？”

Jeff耸肩。“我朋友离开了一星期。他今天早晨回来的，所以今天是父子去公园的日子。”

“但是你不去？”Libby问，挑眉。

“不去。”Jeff说。他试图表现得轻松，但是就连他自己都能听出他声音中轻微的颤抖。“我不想打扰他们父子相处的时间。”

“哦，甜心。”Libby说。Jeff不知道是该讨厌她对他了如指掌，还是该因为有人可以聊这件事而感到欣慰，尽管显得可悲。

“我说我们只是普通朋友并不是说谎，”Jeff说，“我只是……我不知道。”

“但你不想只当普通朋友。”Libby说。

“是的。”Jeff说，拿起餐巾纸，好让自己有点事做。

“他有对象吗？”Libby问。

“没有。”Jeff说。光是这个念头就让他不舒服，但是这让他觉得自己像个坏人。Eric _应该_ 有约会的对象。“我知道……我这星期发现……他告诉他的朋友如果我再大一点……然而这是不可能的，他也不知道我知道。”

“妈的。”Libby简明扼要地概括成一个词。

“是吧？”Jeff说，“这不是他的错，然而我也没想让这事变得尴尬。他还是我最好的朋友之一。”

“但现在的局面还是很糟，”她说，“尤其是……天，我知道你喜欢那个孩子。”

Jeff点点头。

“好吧，”Libby说着把椅子向后一推，“不管了。我们回我父母家，让我妈给我们做华夫饼，然后我们喝橘子汁加酒疗伤。”

Jeff只是点点头，跟着Libby去结账，然后跟着她回家。

Libby的家人见到他很兴奋。他们毫不怀疑地接受了Libby关于Jeff失恋需要投喂的说辞。

Jeff喝着Libby递给他的伏特加橙汁鸡尾酒时想起来给Eric发短信。至少几个小时里他都没法安全开车回家。

_在朋友家做经济课作业。晚上回去。_

Eric回了一个笑脸表情，写 _别太累了_ 。

“如果他是个混蛋就容易得多了。”Jeff说，鸡尾酒喝得太快。

“去他妈的男人。”Libby说。

“是吧？”Jeff说。

最后他们懒散地瘫在沙发上看《300》。

“这是我最喜欢的电影。”Jeff说。他有点头晕。他很久没喝伏特加了。

“你说过了。”Libby说。

“我想舔他的腹肌。”Jeff说。Gerard Butler经过特效加强的身材应该让他感觉更好才对，然而却没有。

“这个你也说过了，”Libby说，“你真的喝多了。”

“是的。”Jeff说，试图专心看电影。

Jeff不知道他什么时候睡着了，但是Libby轻轻摇了摇他叫醒他。

“我妈让你留下来吃晚餐，”她说，“如果你不方便开车，你可以留下来过夜。”

Jeff眨眨眼，然后坐直身体。“我没事。”他说。

“那留下来吃晚饭？”Libby问。

他看了看手机，已经过了7点。然而没有未接来电或是未读短信，所以他猜想Eric不需要他。“听着不错。”他说。

晚餐很美味，Libby的母亲还问他要不要打包。他拒绝的时候，Libby愉快地对他笑。

“很好，”她说，“鸡肉归我了。”

最后他开车送她回学校，因为反正他一样是开车，但是这意味着等他到家时，Joey已经睡了，Eric在沙发上睡着了。

Jeff本想叫醒Eric，让他上床去睡。飓风很可能不会乐意看到他们的队长因为这样扭伤背部。然而他没这么做。他并不想和Eric说话，尽管这样很自私。Jeff觉得Libby在宿舍里生他的气，但不知道原因。

第二天是个普通的星期一。Jeff起床，然后叫Joey起床，他帮Joey准备早餐时睡眼惺忪的Eric走了进来，只穿了条紧身四角裤。Jeff用眼角的余光看他，直到他想起来他不应该这么做了，于是接着帮Joey把葡萄果酱涂在英式玛芬上。

“你昨天很晚才回来。”Eric边说边给自己倒了杯咖啡，然后给Jeff的杯子也加满。“至少你把经济课作业做完了？”

Jeff过了一会才想起来这是他告诉Eric的借口。“做完了，”他说，“Libby的父母就住在附近，所以她在家过周末。我们做完作业的时候很晚了，所以他们留我吃晚饭。”Jeff喝了口咖啡。“抱歉，我应该打个电话回来的。”

“我不是这个意思，”Eric说，“我只是，担心你，我想。我知道这很傻。”

“下次我会打电话的。”Jeff说，觉得自己是个混蛋。

“你可以有自己的生活。”Eric说，听起来有点懊恼。

“我应该打电话的。”Jeff重复了一遍，突然失去了吃早饭的胃口。

Libby一天中的大部分时间都和他在一起，在图书馆占座，一起准备期中考试，不上课的时候一起做经济课作业。作为回报他请她吃午饭，而等他回家时，他至少理清了下周他该完成些什么，尽管他还没开始做。

他接Joey的时候，后者又满身颜料，但是他自豪地把画给Jeff看。

“这是我，”Joey指着一个个色块一样的小人说，“这是妈咪，还有爹地，还有你。”

“画得非常好，小家伙。”Jeff说。

“这是给你的。”Joey说。

“谢谢。”Jeff真心地说。

等他们到家时，显然Eric下午无聊了，因为Jeff发现Eric做了晚餐还摆好了餐具。Jeff真心希望他有个推特账号（而且更有跟踪狂的潜质），因为Eric穿着围裙，围着砂锅菜忙里忙外的样子是他见过最好笑的事情之一。

“哦，嗨，”Eric说，转过身，脸红得像番茄，“我……呃，我没想到你们这么早回来了。”

Jeff这时真的拿出了手机，因为至少在Linda周末来的时候他可以给她看。Eric看起来尴尬无比。

“爹地，我给Jeff画了画，”Joey丝毫没有注意到眼前的气氛，“看！”他伸出手把画给Eric看。“我们画家人。”

Jeff心里一沉，但是Eric看起来很激动。

“画得很棒，”Eric说，“你想要我帮你把它贴在冰箱上吗？”

“要！”Joey说。

Eric从柜台上拿了一支笔，在底部写“我的家人，Joey Staal画”。然后他抱起Joey，帮他用飓风队标形状的吸铁石把画贴在冰箱前面。

Jeff把东西拿到楼上自己房间里。Joey才3岁，而Jeff新鲜有趣，还一直和他们在一起，仅此而已。Eric也许没有意识到画上的人是谁。

Jeff最终下楼时闻到了晚餐的香味。他帮Joey坐上餐桌，给他倒了一杯果汁。

“你想要啤酒吗，还是我拿瓶葡萄酒来？”Eric问他。

“唔，好的……吧。”Jeff说。

Eric拿来两个红酒杯，从冰箱里拿了一瓶葡萄酒，Jeff之前甚至不知道家里有这样的酒杯。“葡萄酒店的员工说这酒适合配鸡肉。”他说。

Eric倒了两杯酒，一杯给Jeff，然后充满期待地看着他。

Jeff尝了一口。“不错。”他说，说得好像他能分辨葡萄酒的好坏一样。他之前只喝过绿雾。但是Eric对他的评价显得很满意。

砂锅菜很好吃。“是我妈的菜谱。”Jeff夸Eric时后者说，“我爸生日的时候她经常做给他吃。”

晚餐后，Jeff想帮Eric收拾餐桌，但是Eric不让他帮忙。

“你干自己的事去吧，”他说，“你一个人带了Joey一周，现在轮到我了。”他又给Jeff倒了杯葡萄酒。“你看起来很累了。我之前说我不会让你……”Eric环顾四周看看Joey能不能听到他们说话，“搞砸学业的，尤其是你马上要期中考试了，我说到做到。”

Jeff翻了个白眼。“我来这里就是在你不在的时候照顾Joey的，”他说，“你不用给我好处让我做。”

“Jeff，”Eric说，声音异常温柔，“如果我只是想要个保姆，我会雇个他妈的保姆。”

Jeff耸耸肩，去书房看电视。

他没有意识到他有多累，直到一个多小时后Eric轻推他把他叫醒。

“嘿，”Eric说，“如果你没有作业，我打算看枫叶的比赛，你看吗？”

Jeff揉揉眼睛，坐直身体。“当然。”他说。

Eric坐在沙发上，在Jeff旁边，充分地舒展身体，几乎碰到Jeff。Jeff尽可能地少占空间，让Eric放松。他也许因为客场比赛累坏了。

比赛是枫叶对飞人，但比起两队实力差距，比赛过程异常胶着，Jeff很快就全身心地专注于比赛。意料之中，Eric是个适合一起看冰球的好对象。他非常投入，不偏向某一方，只是敏锐地观察比赛的进程，任何一方队伍成功执行了战术都会让他很兴奋，Jeff觉得这有点好笑。播广告时，Eric告诉Jeff他认识的球员的蠢事，有曾经效力于飓风的球员，也有代表加拿大队出战的球员。这很有意思，他们两人喝完了一瓶葡萄酒。

枫叶尽管拼尽全力但还是输了比赛，等到比赛结束时，Jeff有几分醉意，从Eric涣散的目光来看，他也是如此。

“天，”Eric说，“这就是我不喝葡萄酒的原因。”

Jeff不禁咯咯笑起来，Eric也对着他笑。

“晚安。”Jeff说，努力从沙发上站起来。

“晚安。”Eric说，起身，把酒瓶和酒杯拿回厨房。“我今晚过得很开心。”

“我也是。”Jeff说。

Jeff过了一会才睡着，尽管他很累了。他必须解决想要更进一步的问题。像这样的夜晚，当Eric的朋友，对他而言太珍贵，他不能冒失去这一切的风险。

Eric信守承诺，尽可能帮忙，整个星期都是他照顾Joey。一开始Jeff还有些生气，这仿佛在说他没有足够的能力安排自己的时间，而他不喜欢这样的暗示；仿佛他没有两个月兼顾学业和Joey一样。但是第二天，Jeff的化学实验课糟糕极了，然后他又不得不跑过半个学校去找统计学的助教问问题，他本来以为他懂了，直到做期中练习彻底懵逼了。等Jeff到家，他真心感谢Eric，尽管他今晚有比赛，但Eric还是空出时间给他和Joey在冰箱里留了鸡肉和意面，上面贴的便利贴写“晚餐”。这一定是Eric的赛前点心。

Joey显然也累了，但是他吃完了意面，至少吃了几口鸡肉。晚餐后他在书房地板上安静地玩积木，而Jeff坐在沙发上回顾统计学作业，同时他意识到第一次做题他完全做错了。他打开电视当背景，调低音量。比赛7点开始，那时候Jeff应该在帮Joey准备睡觉，但是他打算晚点看，希望Libby明天不要又用比赛轰炸他。

“是爹地。”Joey指着电视屏幕说。

Jeff抬头，看到Eric接受采访条件反射性地微笑。“没错，”他说，“那是你爹地。”

Jeff第一页故事还没读完Joey就几乎睡着了，所以第一节才开始了几分钟Jeff就下楼了。显而易见，参议员乱成一盘散沙，尽管那个新人，那个伊朗人，打得非常好。他尽量不要太专注于比赛，而是看书，但是他一直没法专心。这跟前一晚和Eric一起看比赛完全不同，但是这依然是冰球赛，他看得很投入，Eric因为钩人犯规被小罚2分钟，参议员利用强打扳平比分时他对着电视屏幕骂脏话。

Eric显然很生气——他坐在场边板凳上镜头转向他时，Jeff能从他的脸上看出来——自此之后，比赛迅速拉开差距。Eric进了2个球，有1次助攻，其他队员似乎也受到了感染。

比赛结束，飓风4-1获胜，Jeff给Libby发短信，后者几乎马上回复了。

 _Eric Staal_ _生气的样子太他妈的性感了_

Jeff大笑，给Eric发短信。

 _Libby_ _觉得你生气的样子很性感_

Eric没有回复他，不过他也没指望他回复。

刚过11点Eric就到家了，一屁股坐在沙发上Jeff的旁边，Jeff此刻还在奋战统计学作业。

“我生气的时候性感，嗯？”Eric说，笑得过分得意。

Eric刚洗完澡，头发还是湿的，而且他又离Jeff靠得非常近。Jeff觉得自己大脑短路了，有一瞬间他几乎忘了Eric不要他；Eric只是还沉浸在比赛的激情中，这个问题并没有其他意思。

“我朋友这么认为。”Jeff说。

“你朋友好品味。”Eric说。

Jeff起身。“她也许说的是Jordan，”他说，“企鹅今晚也有比赛，不是吗？”

Eric对Jeff竖中指，Jeff干笑两声，走向厨房倒水喝。过了会他转身时发现Eric就站在他身后吓了一大跳。

“唔，要喝水吗？”Jeff问，从柜子里又拿出一个杯子。

Eric只是盯着Jeff看了一会，距离太近了看得他浑身不自在。“好。”他说。

Jeff倒了一杯水，递给Eric。“晚安。”他说。

“晚安。”Eric说，又一次，Jeff觉得他似乎说错话了，尽管他根本没说几句话。

Jeff睡得不踏实。他好几天没睡安稳了。第二天早晨他去叫Joey起床时比平时晚了15分钟，而且Joey不在床上。Jeff紧张了一会，然后他听到厨房里传来有人走动的声音和咖啡的香味。

“嘿。”Jeff拖着脚步走进厨房时Eric和他打招呼。“要咖啡吗？”

Jeff还来不及回答，Eric就递给他一个杯子，牛奶的量加得恰到好处，不加奶油。“谢谢。”他说。

“你看起来需要咖啡。”Eric说。“好吧，我不是说你看起来很糟……”他过了一会补充，“只是，你懂的，疲劳。”

Jeff几乎没听Eric在说什么，只是耸耸肩。

他机械地吃着谷物，看Eric帮Joey准备。等他醒得更彻底一点，他意识到Eric看起来也很累，而且他从来都不是早起的人，因此通常是Jeff做早餐。

“你这么早起床有什么特别的原因吗？”Jeff问，不知道是不是他忘了什么事。飓风到周五才有比赛，这点Jeff可以肯定。

Eric耸了耸肩。“反正我也醒了。”他说。

“这咖啡好喝。”Jeff说。说谢谢感觉很奇怪。

接下来的几天如出一辙。Jeff睡得更少了；知道Eric不想要他的隐隐阵痛混合上对期中考试的强烈担忧。并不是说他觉得他会挂科或是什么，但是统计期中考试特别难，他还要完成几篇论文。然而这导致了恶性循环，他越是担心，就睡得越少，更难以集中注意力，模拟测试做得更差，然后又更加担心。

不过Eric非常贴心，Jeff不知道这算好事还是坏事。Jeff早上起床时Eric已经给他泡好一杯咖啡，回家时发现晚餐已经做好，加热即可。Jeff之前不知道Eric会做饭，但是显然他手艺不错。也许他只是不喜欢做了饭只有自己一个人吃。时间长了会让人沮丧。

Joey也有帮忙，尽一个3岁小孩的最大能力。周四晚上，Jeff坐在厨房桌子旁，想要完成经济学作业，Joey爬到Jeff腿上，乖乖的，不吵不闹，只是想要抱抱。当时快到Joey睡觉的时间了，他已经昏昏欲睡。他依偎在Jeff胸口。经济学是Jeff最喜欢的一门课，他知道该怎么做，这也有助于他的心情，这是他几周以来最放松的时刻了。

过了一会Eric走进厨房，显然在找Joey。他转身看到Jeff和Joey的时候笑了。

“你要我带他吗？”Eric问。

Jeff伸手搂着Joey，以免他摔下去。“没关系。”Jeff说。

半小时后，Joey在Jeff腿上睡着了，他把Joey抱上楼到床上睡好，他甚至都没醒。Eric跟在Jeff后面，帮Joey盖好被子，亲了他的额头，然后走出房间。Jeff站在门口看着；准备下楼完成作业。Eric从他旁边走过，伸手拍拍Jeff的肩膀。

“别熬夜。”Eric说。

星期五早晨，大人没注意的时候Joey把自己搞得满身花生酱，Jeff不得不带他去浴室洗头发，才把花生酱洗掉。经济学习小组会议他迟到了，而且他一直没有注意到他的衬衫上有个花生酱小手印，等他发现的时候已经无可奈何了。

“你的早晨很精彩？”Libby问。

Jeff低头看衬衫，翻了个白眼。“没错。”他说。

“看起来也是，”她说，“你的小人怎么样？”

小组里的其他人都看着Jeff，毫不掩饰他们的兴趣，但是现在说谎也没用了，除非假装他被一个挥着花生酱的小怪物袭击了。

“唔，至少比我干净？”他最终回答，“他爸得去……”Jeff提醒自己不要说“冰球馆”。“他一早有会议得去工作，Joey浑身都是花生酱，所以……”

“你有孩子？”Dani问，“继子？”

“他的室友有儿子。”Libby说，听起来有点得意，因为她是唯一知情的人。

“多大了？”Tyler问。

Jeff耐心地回答了所有的问题，只翻了几次白眼，直到最终他们问够了，又开始紧张期中考试。

那天下午他到家时，比平时早了一小时，Linda在家，站在厨房洗早餐的碗碟，早晨Jeff没时间把它们放进洗碗机。

“奶奶！”Joey高声大喊，跑去抱住Linda的腿。

“嗨，甜心。”她说，低头看他。“你在学校过得怎么样？”

Jeff让Joey告诉Linda他的学校生活，自己上楼换掉衬衫。他刚脱掉衣服，把它扔进洗衣筐时就有人敲门。

“等一下。”他喊，但是门已经开了。

“嘿，抱歉，”Eric说，打开门，“我只是想……”他抬头看向Jeff时突然停了下来。

Jeff脸红了。他滑冰时在别人面前换衣服从没多想，但是Eric看到像这样他半裸则完全不同了，尽管这不是第一次发生。

“对不起。”Eric很快说。

“不用，”Jeff说，“没关系。”他强迫自己看着Eric。“你刚才想说什么？”

“哦，”Eric说，“呃，我……”他依然盯着Jeff看，Jeff不知所措。“你这星期能再帮Joey连他和Sarah的Skype通话吗？我星期三晚上有媒体活动。”

“没问题。”Jeff说。

“我是说，如果你有事，我妈也可以，”Eric说，还是盯着他的身体看，“但是Sarah喜欢你，呃，她和我妈一直都不……”

Jeff微笑，带着点犹豫，不太清楚目前的状况。“没问题。”他说。

“太好了，”Eric说，“哦，还有，如果你可以的话……下周五的比赛之后球队一起吃晚饭，大家会带上朋友之类的，如果你没安排，想要一起吗？”

“噢，我……”Jeff不想去吃晚餐，更不想和Eric一起。

“之后我们可能会去酒吧，但是如果你跟我们一起，不会有人查你的身份证，”Eric很快补充到，“我只是觉得……刚好我妈在这里带孩子。”

“好的。”Jeff说，不知道Eric会不会接受其他回答。

“太好了。”Eric说，露出灿烂的笑容。他似乎突然意识到Jeff还是半裸着，而他需要去冰球馆。

“周日见。”Jeff说。

“嗯，”Eric说，“周日见。”

Eric几乎是逃出房间的，Jeff终于能换上干净的衬衫。

期中考试糟透了。没有其他词可以形容。Eric那个星期都是主场比赛，但是看起来当地媒体决定充分利用这个机会做尽可能多的采访，而球队惨败给闪电之后，Eric似乎把所有时间花在健身房和冰球馆，或是和球队在一起，回顾首都人和星队的视频，为接下去的2场比赛做准备。

那个星期过了一半时，Linda已经是Jeff最喜欢的人了。他很久没有觉得自己像个孩子了——他14岁时就在国际舞台上比赛了——但是她照顾他们所有人，不仅是Joey，还包括Eric和Jeff。周四晚上，Jeff正担心统计课考试，这是他最后一门考试，也是最难的一门，她把他的手从课本上掰开，字面意义的，然后赶他去睡觉。到周五早晨，Jeff觉得有点难为情，但是他道歉时Linda只是笑笑，递给他一个装了咖啡的保温杯，让他在开去学校的路上喝。

Jeff不是最后一个考完期中考试的，但他也不是第一个。他最后一遍检查答案，在出门的路上把答案交给助教，然后他就解脱了。这个结果一点都不激动人心。

Libby和Matt在图书馆等他。他们也都考完试了，接下去的一个下午除了坐这晒太阳无事可做。

“这周末有安排吗？”Libby问。

“没有，”Jeff说，“我是说，我室友的妈妈在这里，所以我不知道。”

“我父母会出城去，”Libby说，“想去看星队的比赛吗？”

“当然。”Jeff说，终于有一次是真心这么想的。

“Matt你呢？”Libby问。

“唔，我需要懂冰球吗？”他问。

“有两支队伍，他们要把球射进对方球队的球门里，”Jeff说，“除此之外，看比赛是最好的学习方式。”

Matt大笑。“这点我还是知道的，”他说，“我看过点奥运会。”

Jeff咬住嘴唇。“哦，呃，好吧。”他说。

“该死的Crosby。”Libby说，意外地充满了恶毒。

这一突然的变化让Jeff大笑起来。“他没那么糟糕。”Jeff说。在Jeff回家整晚和Eric待在一起前，他们又聊了会闭幕式之后在加拿大冰球馆的派对。

“我妈以前非常迷恋花滑，”Matt说，“这太奇怪了。”

Jeff猛地躺倒，用双手捂住眼睛。这是坦白的绝佳时机，至少说清花滑的事，但是他还是一言不发。

“也就是说，”Libby最后总结，打破了沉默，“星期天，我们可以在比赛前蹲点。我哥可以给我们买啤酒。”

“听起来不错。”Matt说。

Jeff只是躺在那，大脑放空，直到该去托儿所接Joey。

比赛7点开始，Jeff真心想放Eric鸽子，待在家里。但是他没这么做，因为在他坐进SUV从杜克开车回家到走进门的时间里，Eric给他发了7条短信，其中一条还是让他在去看比赛的路上接Cody Ward。

 _没问题_ ，他回复说，至少有一个熟人让他略感欣慰。

Jeff花了异常长的时间纠结穿什么，考虑到这只是和朋友外出的夜晚。通常他会从衣柜里最先拽出什么就穿什么，再加一条干净的牛仔裤。然而他不知道他们赛后去的地方有多高级，而且他知道他应该至少让自己看起来显得更成熟一点，如果可能的话。他想要给Libby打电话，但是她会问问题，或者问Linda的想法，但是她是Eric的母亲，会显得奇怪。最后他打电话给Jilly。

“什么事？”Jilly问，“带孩子这份很有前途的工作怎么样了？”

“这么说，我有今晚飓风和首都人比赛的免费票，之后我和球队一起去吃晚饭。”Jeff说。

“别喝任何Ovie给你的东西。”Jilly说。

“我不会的，”Jeff保证，“主要是因为他不会去。”

“这只是你一厢情愿的想法。”Jilly说。

Jeff有一瞬毫无理由地担心Jilly说得对，出于某种原因Ovie会参加飓风的外出聚会。“天，”他说，“我恨你。”

“口是心非。”Jilly说。Jeff可以听到背景的嘈杂声，他意识到可能在餐厅或是和队友在一起。“随便了，我不是说不想接到你的电话，但是你有什么事吗，还是只是来炫耀的？”

“哦，呃，不是。”Jeff说，想起来他要问的事情。“嗯，关于时尚的建议？”

Jilly大笑不止，Jeff几乎后悔问她了。“你真是没救了，”她说，“随便你穿什么，你和冰球运动员一起出去，他们对于时尚的认知就是干净的运动衣裤和洞洞鞋。”

“你也是冰球运动员。”Jeff说。

“我的洞洞鞋棒呆了，”Jilly说，“我的室友爱死它们了。”

“讲真，我恨你，”Jeff说，“我不想丢Eric的脸。”

Jilly哼了一声。“是啊是啊，”她带着嘲弄地说，“听着，穿我让你买的那条深色牛仔裤，还有爸爸退休的时候你穿的那件银色细条纹灰色衬衫。”

“但是我先要去看比赛，”他说，“我不想穿得格格不入，显得很混蛋。”

“无所谓，”Jilly说，“你很可能坐在满是混蛋的包厢，比赛里你可以套一件冰球运动衣，然后把衣服留在车里。”

“你确定？”Jeff问。

“好吧，你也可以穿一件凸显你手臂线条的紧身V领T恤，但是对雷利来说可能太过了。”Jilly说。

考虑到Jeff夏天去同志酒吧时才穿那种衣服，他觉得Jilly说得对。

“谢谢。”他说。

“不客气，”Jilly说，“我得挂了。兄弟会。”

Jeff还来不及告别Jilly就挂了电话，他试图不要把妹妹和他听说得关于兄弟会的传言联系起来。

Jeff洗了澡，换了衣服，又发了句谢谢给Jilly，因为她对于衬衫和牛仔裤的判断完全正确。上一场比赛之后他的……Eric的……飓风队服就挂在柜子里，他把衣服从柜子里拿出来，照镜子检查自己的打扮。他看起来还像是12岁，但是他相信Eric说不会有人查证件是靠谱的。

“玩得开心。”Jeff出门时Linda大声对他说。

Jeff去接Cody时早到了几分钟，但是他等在车里。Eric在的时候待在Cam Ward家就够奇怪了，只有他一个就更奇怪了。6点整，他走去按门铃，Cody开了门。

“嘿，”她说，“稍等。”她穿了条修身牛仔裤，蹬了双好看的高跟鞋，她的飓风队服里面很可能是一件时髦的衬衫，Jeff庆幸他显然穿对了衣服。

Cody和临时保姆告别，亲了下孩子的时候Jeff等在门口的台阶上。

“你可以进屋的。”Cody和Jeff走向SUV时说。

“噢，不用了，没关系。”Jeff有点小结巴。

“随你便。”Cody说。

Jeff想要放松。他之前也和Cody聊过天，所以这应该不难，但是他在她身边时免不了觉得有点害羞。他们最后开始聊冰球，他知道这是他们的共同点，不过他后来发现她也喜欢花滑，或者至少她对花滑有足够的认识他们能聊起来。真正奇怪的是他们开始聊Cody的孩子和Joey。他告诉她花生酱事件，她告诉他她的孩子在一次派对上试图在一桶烧烤酱汁里游泳。

“带孩子不容易，”她说，“尤其是Cam连续客场比赛的时候。”

“没错。”Jeff表示同意，因为Eric离开9天就够糟的了。

“这就是冰球太太的生活。”他们把车停进RBC体育中心的球员停车场时Cody侧过身对他微笑。“不过这个身份也是有好处的，比如免费门票，性感的老公……”她停顿了一下，眯起眼，“或者男朋友。”

Jeff不知道她暗示的是不是他想的那个意思。就算别人不知道，她应该知道Eric对Cam说了什么，但是Jeff还是脸红成了番茄。

幸好她没继续说下去，而是下了车。

“车可以停在这里过夜。”她说。

“唔，我还以为我是肯定要当司机，”Jeff说，“我是说，嗯……”

Cody笑了。“不用，小家伙，我们会叫出租车。”她说。“Cam和Eric有自己的习惯。让他们安排就好。”

Cody有他们两人的票，她带Jeff去了包厢。他认出几个首站也来看球的太太或女友。然而也有几张新面孔，Cody介绍大家给Jeff认识。

“这是Eric的朋友，Jeff。”她一一告诉所有人。但是她说“朋友”这个词的语气和Libby如出一辙，Jeff一有喘口气的机会就想要溜走。

直到第二节比赛过半Jeff才意识到尽管似乎所有人都认为他和Eric是一对挺丢脸的，尤其是因为Eric不想要这样，但没人在意。不过Cam也说过Eric去年和一个男人约会。他不知道怎么把这些信息拼成一幅完整的拼图，所以他只是专心看比赛。比赛场面很不利；首都人4-2领先，就算从他的位置Jeff都能看出Eric有多沮丧，所以比赛也没能让他心情变好。

第三节比赛快结束时飓风扳平了比分，然而首都人赢了加时赛。至少他们还拿了1分，尤其是对阵同区的对手，但是现在这也算不上什么安慰。他们包厢里的人终于都下楼和球员碰面时，Jeff能看出来没人有派对的心情。

“很遗憾。”Jeff终于走到Eric身边时说。“这个结果太糟了。”

Eric挤出一个笑容。“你是说我们打得很糟，”他说，“或者说，好吧，我们第二节确实打得很糟。”

这是事实，所以Jeff只是努力微笑表示支持。

“让我们一醉方休。”Eric说。

Jeff不确定这是不是个好主意，但是他不打算拒绝。

晚餐很美味。他们用了餐厅的里屋，然而比起所有人喝掉的啤酒的量，食物明显是次要的。这群人里什么样的都有。大部分人带着太太或是女友，一个芬兰人那个星期有个老家来的朋友和他待在一起，Sutter兄弟中的一个带了老妈。Eric一直紧跟在Jeff身边，给他买酒，讲了一个又一个一点都不好笑的笑话，直到Jeff忍不住笑起来，因为Eric非常拼，也因为他已经微醺了。

几小时后，所有人都放松下来，而且都喝高了，包括Sutter女士，他们去了几条街之外的一家酒吧。酒吧里人声鼎沸，因为这是星期五的晚上，但是看门人显然在等他们，只是让他们一群人都进去，完全没有查证件。Eric找了一个靠近里面的卡座，Jeff被挤到紧贴着Eric，因为随后Cam和Cody、Sutter和他的母亲，以及LaRose和他的女友都坐了进来。

Eric和Cam以及Cody聊天，而Jeff整晚在听他们聊天和跟卡座的其他人聊天之间切换。他发现同座的人都很友善。LaRose的女友Andi在杜克攻读MBA，所以Jeff最后和她聊天，听她介绍商学院的情况。Jeff对经济课的热情逗得她发笑，而她也告诉Jeff她自己大学时代的经历。

Jeff一开始并没注意，或者至少他把它归结为所有人都贴在一起，但是过了一会，Eric的手放在了Jeff的大腿上。当Eric的拇指开始画圈摩挲他的大腿时，Jeff意识到他是故意的，吓了一大跳。所有人都转头看向他，甚至Eric也是，他的手还放在原处，但是Jeff只是耸耸肩，尽量无视Eric。他本想让其他人让开点，这样他就能出去了，但是他没这么做。他尽可能侧过身转向Andi，背对Eric，Eric似乎领会到他的意图，因为他拿开手，舒展身体，然后手臂搁在卡座椅背上。Eric喝醉了。他醉得不轻。只可能是这样了。

Sutter和他的母亲是最早离开的，然后LaRose和Andi也回家了。现在卡座有足够的空间，他们可以分开坐了，但是Eric依然贴在Jeff身边。Jeff已经喝得醉醺醺的了，他几乎忘了为什么他不应该享受Eric对他做的事。

“我发誓，”Eric说，“Jordy脑袋卡在栏杆里起码3小时。爸爸就把他留在那。他告诉他这是他自己的错，如果他把自己卡住了，那他应该自己想办法出来。”

脑补9岁的Jordan Staal小脑袋卡在栏杆里，这画面太美，Jeff差点被啤酒呛到。问题是，在他的脑补里是Jordan Staal现在的样子，有着乱乱的蓬松的头发。

Eric拍拍Jeff的背，看着他笑得像个无可救药的笨蛋，眼神涣散。“最后Marc帮他出来的。”他说。

“好了，”Cody说，“Staal家的童年故事说明我们该回家了。接下来要说奥运故事了。”

“加拿大队的好兄弟！”Eric大喊，声音格外响亮，还伸出拳头想和Jeff碰拳庆祝。

Jeff想起来在温哥华的闭幕式后的派对上Eric也是这样，他的脖子上还挂着金牌。他和Eric碰拳，然后相视而笑，仿佛眼中只有彼此，可能只是短短的几秒，到感觉过了很久。

“叫出租车。”Cody坚决地说，离开卡座，盯着所有人看，直到他们跟着她走。她也不是很清醒，但是Jeff觉得她有种神奇的能力，因为她能使唤所有人，而且能穿着恨天高走路。

Jeff让Eric告诉出租车司机地址，自己向后靠在凉凉的皮革座位上。他有点头晕，他知道早上睡醒他一定会很难受，但是他不在乎。Eric又紧挨着他，手臂搁在椅背上，但是出租车拐弯时，他的手臂滑下来，搭在Jeff肩上。

Jeff终于允许自己靠在Eric肩上。没有人会知道，而且他很可能不会有这样的机会了。Eric收紧手臂，转头把脸埋在Jeff头发里。

“天，”Eric含糊不清地说，“你整晚都让我想做些疯狂的事。”

Jeff一阵颤栗。这是个错误，等早上Eric会后悔的，但是他们都醉了，饥渴难耐，这不必有什么感情纠葛。

Eric弯腰凑近他，他灼热的气息喷在Jeff的脖子上。他们坐在出租车里，而且他们不应该这么做。

“等等，”Jeff说，“我们得……等一下。”

仿佛经过了永久的等待，又仿佛只过了片刻，他们终于到家，Eric付钱给司机。Jeff开门时双手在颤抖，不一会Eric出现在他身后，把他压在门上。有一瞬Jeff能感觉到Eric的勃起抵在他背上，那时他打开了门，他们跌跌撞撞地走了进去。

“我们不应该这么做。“Jeff说，Eric关上门，然后抓住Jeff的手拉他走进客厅。

“我不在乎。“Eric说。他坐到沙发上，把Jeff拉下来，于是变成Jeff跨坐在他腿上的姿势。

Jeff也不在乎。他俯身，他和Eric终于热烈地拥吻。

Jeff忘记了时间。Eric的手缠在他的头发里，唯一重要的事只剩下接吻，除了接吻还是接吻。他把手伸进Eric的衣服里，Eric的腹部是温暖而坚硬的肌肉，在Jeff的触摸下起伏，Eric把脸埋在Jeff的颈间喘气。

“别停，”Eric用细不可闻的声音说，“求你，继续。”

走廊里的灯亮了，Jeff一惊，赶忙向后退开，由于退得太快，几乎从Eric腿上摔下去。

“亲爱的，是——”Linda走进客厅看到他们，话说到一半停了下来。

Jeff现在足够清醒了，知道他们没有其他任何解释。他跳着站起来站在沙发旁，庆幸他的衬衫下摆已经从裤子里拉了出来，因为他硬了，而这是他人生中最丢人的时刻。

“我，呃，晚安。”Jeff说，逃也似地跑上楼。他祈祷等早上Eric一点都不记得这件事了。

他想睡觉，但每次他闭上眼就感觉天旋地转，他能感觉到Eric的双唇亲吻他的触感。最终他放弃抵抗，手伸进睡裤里自慰。短短一分钟后他就解放了，然后进入了梦乡。


	5. 第四章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 夏天一开始就听到传言了，大家都在说小Jeff会被卖掉，先是Elias，然后是小Jeff，我觉得我没有把飓风当主队的理由了……  
> OTW的工作网站上有个姑娘看到我的头像是Eric，问我要不要去#x-hockey频道玩，我就进去围观了。有个群文件写自己喜欢的球队，感觉绝大部分是企鹅、首都人和星队的粉，就我特别奇葩地写了eric staal/other staals/jeff skinner→_→  
> 这篇文我最喜欢这章了，Libby发现小Jeff室友身份的桥段大概是我最喜欢的戏剧冲突桥段，后来带儿子滑冰萌翻，就是小Jeff依然蠢……

第二天早晨，Jeff勉强从床上爬起来时Eric已经出门了。Jeff觉得似乎听到了车开走的声音，但是也许只是他的幻觉。厨房里有泡好的咖啡，Jeff深感欣慰，尽管很可能是Linda泡的。

等他摄入了足够的咖啡因，勉强吃了几片土司觉得没那么反胃之后，他走去院子里，Linda和Joey在院子里玩。他不想和Linda交谈；事实上，如果他这辈子都不用再见Linda他会感激不尽。

“嗨，甜心，”Linda看到Jeff时说，“我本该问你昨晚玩得开心吗，但是，你懂的……”

“我真的非常非常抱歉。”Jeff说，脸通红。

Linda大笑。“孩子，如果你觉得我没见过更尴尬的情况……”她停了下来。“是说，”她最终说，“你可以问问Jordan他年轻时候我撞见过什么事。”

“我没有，我是说……”Jeff举起依然拿在手里的咖啡杯喝了一小口，“这么做不合适，很抱歉。”

“嗨，Jeff。”Joey大喊，尽管他只有一米远。

Jeff皱起眉头。他的宿醉不算太糟，但他确实觉得有点头痛。

“嘿，小家伙，”他说，“你想要我推你荡秋千吗？”

“不要，”Joey说，“我想玩沙子。”

“没问题。”Jeff说。

Joey伸手抓住Jeff的手，拉着他走向沙坑。外面很暖和，Jeff可以坐在阳光下看Joey用沙子搭城堡然后又踩在它们上面。Linda端了柠檬汽水来，还让他们两个都涂了防晒。最终，Jeff的头痛减轻了，胃也舒服点了，他教Joey怎么用沙子做出海龟的样子，显然这让Joey觉得惊奇。

“爹地，爹地，”Joey大喊，“看看Jeff给我做了什么。”

Jeff回头看，果然，Eric正大步穿过院子走向他们。

“哇，”Eric看向沙坑说，“这只乌龟太棒了。”

“爹地，是海龟。”Joey说。

“这只海龟太棒了，”Eric说，“这绝对不是乌龟。”

“就像尼莫里一样。”Joey说。

“你这样，然后这样，再然后……”Eric引用电影对白。他凑近沙坑，把Joey一把抱在怀里。

Eric倒着抱了Joey一会，Joey咯咯笑个不停，直到Eric把他放回到沙坑为止。

“嗨。”Eric跟Jeff打招呼。

“呃，嗨。”Jeff说，不敢看Eric，因为如果他看向Eric，他不确定他还能正常进行对话。

“嘿，Joey，你能让奶奶再拿点柠檬汽水来吗？”Jeff问。

Joey点点头，跌跌撞撞地跑向厨房的门。Jeff看着他跑开，确定他没有绊倒或摔跤。

“关于昨天晚上，”Eric说，“我——”

Jeff打断了Eric的话。“我们都喝醉了，”他说，视线一直没从Joey身上移开，“我们离开酒吧之后的事我都不记得了。”

“你……你不记得了？”Eric问，几乎结巴了。

“是的，”Jeff说，“我觉得像个笨蛋一样。”至少这一部分不是说谎。

Jeff留下Eric陪Joey玩。他晒够了阳光，觉得头又痛了。他们本应该今天带Joey去滑冰的，但是他现在没心情了。

他上楼回自己房间，想要小睡一会，但是睡不着，最后他只是随便上上网。他在Cracked上看了几个小时笑话，又在Hulu上看了几集《办公室》。这片不太好笑，但是打发时间不错。等到吃晚饭的时间，他几乎忘了他为什么躲到楼上来，但是等Linda来敲他的门时，他又几乎要假装睡着了。

“你下来吃晚饭吗？”她问。

“哦，去的。”Jeff说，关上Eric给他的笔记本，跟着她下楼了。

Joey一定要Jeff坐在他旁边，补偿之前提早离开，结果整顿晚饭Jeff几乎都在哄Joey吃饭。Joey一刻不闲地乱动，一直试图离开座位，饭没怎么吃，而是把食物在盘子上翻来倒去。

“小家伙，你至少要再吃五口。”Jeff凑过去帮Joey把鸡肉切成小块。“而且至少其中两口要是蔬菜。”

Joey撅起嘴，但还是叉了一叉子的豌豆。

Eric显然在看着他们两个，但是他假装看向窗外，Jeff不知道发生了什么。他又不是想越俎代庖，但是Eric只是坐在那，而Joey得好好吃饭。

“我吃完了。”Joey说。

“你还得吃三口。”Jeff说。

“不吃。”Joey说，扔下叉子，推开盘子。

“乖，吃一口。”Jeff说，把盘子轻轻推回Joey面前。他拿起Joey的叉子伸向他。“再吃三口你就可以去玩了。”

“爹地。”Joey撒娇。

以前Joey也有过几次这个样子，如果换成其他时候，Jeff可能可以接受。

“没关系，”Eric说，“你可以去玩了。“

Jeff想说什么，告诉Eric他不能这么拆他台，但是Eric才是Joey的父亲，而Jeff只是住家保姆，所以他接着吃自己的鸡肉。如果Joey在睡觉的时候抱怨肚子饿也不是他的问题。

“我可以收拾桌子。”Eric和Linda都吃完时Jeff说。

“没关系，甜心，”Linda说，“你去跟Joey玩吧。”

“我很肯定他在生我的气，”Jeff说，试着微笑，“我还是去睡觉吧。”

Eric几乎不看Jeff；他只是走向沙发坐在Joey身边，后者正在沙发上看书。

第二天早晨Jeff起床时Eric已经出门了。他几乎忘了他要去看比赛，直到他看了手机，有7条Libby发来的短信，让他带点东西，他们好去蹲点。

Jeff洗了澡，换好衣服，但是当他看到衣柜里的运动衣，Eric的运动服时，他停了下来，盯着它看了很久。他应该穿这件。不穿会显得奇怪的，但是突然间穿Eric穿过的衣服显得异常亲密，让人难以忍受。

Jeff想在出门前至少喝点咖啡，他下楼时Linda和Joey都在厨房。

“我可以给你做点吐司或是英式玛芬。”Linda说，看到Jeff只是从咖啡壶倒了一保温杯咖啡露出不赞成的表情。

“没关系，”Jeff说，“基本上我之后要吃下一个人重量的薯片，所以说……”

Linda只是看着他。“至少拿根香蕉。”她说。

“再见，小家伙，”Jeff对Joey说，“晚点见。”

Joey无视Jeff，专心地嚼他的谷物。

Jeff走到SUV旁打开车，但是一切都不对劲。如果不是他认定Libby会追杀他，他就假装生病了。

他跑回房子里，跑上楼到自己的房间，从衣柜里拿了Eric的运动衣。在他走回汽车的路上，当他关上车库门的时候，他觉得他好像听到Joey喊他的名字，但是他必须出发了，不然他就要迟到了。

但是他接Libby和她哥还是迟到了，因为杂货店大排长龙，尽管这是星期天早晨刚过十点半。

“港真，”Jeff说，“下次你自己买薯片去。”

“港真，”Libby鹦鹉学舌，“怎么期中考试考完了你心情还这么差？”

Jeff闭上眼睛，试图不要表现得像混蛋。“抱歉，”他说，“家庭琐事。”

“哦，”Libby说，“好吧。家庭琐事。你可以晚点告诉我详情。”她拍拍他的背，但那动作也算不上是安慰。“说正事，Jeff，你记得我哥Aaron，是吧？”

“嘿。”Aaron说，举起手想要挥手，但不太成功。

“嘿，”Jeff说，“我们应该去接Matt了。”

“没错，”Libby说，“他需要破看NHL的处。”

“哇，”Aaron说，“你真敢说。”

“你丫闭嘴。”Libby说。

Libby坐前排Jeff旁边，一直和Aaron斗嘴，从去Matt家的路上一路斗到冰球馆。Matt是独子，看起来快受不了了，但这是Jeff几天以来感觉最自在的时刻。他能应付兄妹间的争强好胜。

按Libby和Aaron的说法，蹲点是门艺术。Jeff听得一头雾水，但是他们坐在停车场里的折叠椅上，喝着Aaron给他们带的啤酒，吃东西，周围是做着同样事情的人。有人在放音乐，Jeff渐渐放松下来。

“你穿的球衣……是06年夺冠时候的吗？”Aaron问。

“唔，是吧，”Jeff说，“我觉得是的。这以前是我室友的。”

Libby挑眉，Jeff努力让自己不要脸红。

“太酷了，”Aaron说，“但是你是枫叶粉，那一定很糟。”

Jeff翻了个白眼，庆幸他们没有追问下去。“他们是我的家乡球队。”

“但他们还是打得很差。”Aaron说。

“Reimer很不错，”Jeff说，“而且我们成绩比去年好。”

“你家的刚输给蓝衣。”Libby说。

Jeff无言以对，所以他又喝了口啤酒，听Libby向Matt解释什么是飓风视界节目。

“不是，好吧，看这个，”Libby说着拿出手机，“这个节目不仅仅是关于冰球队。他们问球员各种各样的问题。他们昨天刚发了这个，让Eric Staal，他是队长，让他谈小时候最喜欢的玩具。”

她伸出手机让Matt看，但是从Jeff坐的地方也能听到Eric的声音，这让他感到不安。

“看这里，我猜他的家人现在在雷利，这里是他的母亲说Staaler小时候是怎么样的孩子。”

听到Linda的声音感觉更奇怪。Jeff只是坐着，斜看向天空，等Libby说完。

终于，是时候把东西都收拾好放回车里然后去冰球馆了。他觉得蹲点赢得了他的好感，阳光、食物和啤酒几乎可以让这一星期避免成为他人生中最糟糕的一星期，当然除了他弄伤膝盖之外。

Jeff跟着Libby穿过停车场，走向大门。正当他准备进去时，他觉得听到有人喊他的名字。他停了下来，环顾四周，看到了拼尽全力向他跑过来的Joey。

“Jeff，Jeff，Jeff，Jeff。”他叫他，伸手要抱抱。

Jeff不假思索地把他抱起来，过了一会才意识到这局面有多糟。“嘿，Joey。”他说。他甚至都不知道Linda今天会带他来看比赛。“你奶奶呢？”情况不妙。非常、极其不妙。

Joey没有马上回答；他只是把脸埋在Jeff脖子边。Jeff再次四处张望：他可以看到Libby咬住嘴唇以免笑出声，Matt显得无比困惑，但是他没看到Linda。虽然她一定就在附近；如果他能先找到她而不……

Joey在Jeff脖子边嘟囔了几句。

“抱歉，小家伙，”他说，“我没听见。”他极力保持镇定，但是他觉得他的声音有一点发抖。

“对不起，我不乖，”Joey小心翼翼地说，“别生气。”

“我没生气——”Jeff还没说完就听到Linda在大喊Joey的名字。

Linda看到他，匆匆跑过来，而Jeff几乎看到这个场景像慢镜头一样展现在他眼前：Libby突然瞪大眼睛，把所有的线索串了起来。

“Joseph Staal，”Linda说，“你敢再像这样像这样私自跑开试试。听见了吗？”

Joey紧紧抱住Jeff，Jeff也抱紧他。

“Jeff，亲爱的，”Linda说，“非常抱歉。”

“没……”Jeff喉咙发紧，于是他吞了吞口水再开口。“没关系。呃，我不是说他自己跑开没关系，但是……”

“我画画了给你。”Joey说。

“等我们回家的时候你再给我看。”Jeff说。Joey再次依偎着他，小手抓紧了Jeff的衬衫。

“画了你和爹地和我。”Joey说，而Jeff几乎忘了Libby、Matt和Aaron还站在旁边，直到他听到Libby压抑住尖叫声。

“哦，对了。”Jeff说，尽管不情愿，但他知道不这么做非常没礼貌。“唔，Linda，这是Libby和Matt，他们和我一起上杜克。这是Aaron，Libby的哥哥。”他挨个指向他们。“这是Linda，她是，呃，她是我室友的母亲。”他没法让自己说出Eric的名字，仿佛说他的名字他就会出现，就此盖棺定论。尽管他理智上知道Eric现在很可能在冰上热身，但是他忍不住会担心。

“嗨。”Matt说。理所当然，他是几个人里最淡定的。“很高兴认识你。”

“这是Joey。”Jeff说。

“嗨，”Joey面对Jeff的胸口小声说，随意地挥挥手。“我叫Joey Staal。今年三岁半。”

“嗨。”Aaron说，看起来几乎回过神来了。他伸出手和Joey握手。

“好了，乖，”Linda说，“让Jeff跟朋友一起去看比赛。”

Joey把Jeff抱得更紧了，还使劲摇头。“我想和Jeff一起看比赛。”他说。

“这不行。”Jeff说，他试着把Joey的手从他衬衫上撬开。“我们只有4张票，而我们有4个人。你和奶奶一起看比赛。”

“我大概可以打电话找人帮忙，这样你们就可以和我们一起去包厢了。”Linda说，拿出了手机。

“不用了。”Libby说，声音几乎细不可闻。“不用这么做。我不舒服。我打算打车回家。Joey……”Libby停顿了下，“他可以用我的票。”

“Libby，不要这样，”Jeff说，“我和Linda一起去。”如果有人应该要离开也应该是他。

“你要开车带他们回家，”Libby说，“反正我有点头痛。”Jeff还来不及反对她就走了。

“你可以带他吗？”Linda问。“你不用这么做。”

“没关系。”Jeff说，因为事到如今，他还能说什么呢？

“不过你要乖乖的，小家伙，”他对Joey说，“那里不像包厢，如果你觉得无聊了可以跑开玩。”

Joey猛点头。“我保证。”他说。

“很好，”Aaron说，努力低头对Joey微笑。“Matt从来没看过冰球赛。你可以告诉他应该怎么做。”

“我们给爹地加油。”Joey对Matt说，后者忍住笑意。

“我觉得我们该进去了。”Jeff说。“你想走路吗，小家伙？”Jeff问Joey。

Joey摇摇头，于是他们像什么事都没发生一样走进RBC体育中心看比赛，仿佛他没有彻底搞砸和Libby的友情一样。

Joey最后坐在Jeff和Matt中间。他坚持坐在自己的座位上，尽管这个角度他什么都看不到。Aaron不停地朝他看，眨眼，仿佛一遍遍确认这是真实发生的事情。

比赛开始后就事情变得容易一点了。Jeff最后有一半的时间都抱着Joey，这样他就能看比赛了，而且Joey受到气氛的感染，比之前都更集中注意力。他和其他观众一起激动地大喊，Anthony Stewart因为钩人犯规受到2分钟小罚，导致飓风在第一节还剩48秒时面临对方强打，他也发出嘘声。当第一节比赛结束时，比分还是0-0。

“是说，”Aaron转向Matt问，“有什么问题吗？”

“没有，”Matt说，“我是说，我能理解‘把球射入对方球门’这事，但是要进一步看懂比赛得花一定时间。”

“多看比赛，”Jeff说，“基本来说这是真正看懂比赛的唯一方法。”他能应付这样的场面。这让他感到正常，但是他知道应该由Libby来解说，想到这一点就让他难过。

“我饿了。”Joey说。

“没问题，”Jeff说，“我们去给你找点吃的。”

“我去吧。”Matt说。“反正我本来就打算打电话给Libby，确定她安全到家了。”

“谢谢，”Jeff说，“我……呃……这是个好主意。”

“我要一个热狗。”Joey说。

“说请。”Jeff习惯性地提醒他。

Matt对着Jeff坏笑。“你是唱白脸的，嗯？”

Jeff甚至都懒得回答他，但是他确认Joey看不到他的动作后对Matt比了中指。

“请给我买一个热狗。”Joey重复了一遍。

“没问题。”Matt说，沿着他们这排座位走向了过道。

有几分钟谁都没说话。Joey坐在Jeff腿上，吸吮着大拇指东张西望，而Aaron只是看着他们。

“是说，”Aaron最终开口，“当你说你的室友给你这件球衣时……”

Jeff愣了一下然后大笑起来。“嗯，没错。我不知道。他就是把球衣给我了。”

“有可能……”Aaron压低声音，“有可能这真的是他赢斯坦利杯的时候穿的那件！”

“我很肯定这不是。”Jeff说。

Aaron显得很失望。“好吧。”他说。

“我很肯定那件挂在书房的墙上，”Jeff说，“至少奥运那件挂在那。”

Aaron瞪大眼睛。

“你见过Brind'Amour吗？”Aaron问。“我是说，我百分百直的，但是我会为了他弯。”他的神情带着一丝憧憬。Jeff感觉受到了惊吓。

Matt这时抱着给大家买的食物和汽水回来了，拯救Jeff于尴尬之中。Jeff不饿，但是吃东西能让他有事做，所以他开始吃Matt给他买的鸡肉三明治。Joey成功地把番茄酱弄得全身都是，有一瞬间Jeff想拍张照晚点给Eric看，但然后他想起来他和Eric也很尴尬。

比赛剩下的时间过得很快。Jeff知道让Joey喝这么多汽水之后他很可能会有麻烦；Joey兴奋无比，两队1-1平进入加时赛时，他在椅子上一刻不停地乱动。而当Eric打进制胜球时，他完全坐不住了。他跳了段舞蹈表示开心，逗得Matt和Aaron捧腹大笑，Jeff不得不把Joey抱起来，以免他被自己的脚绊倒。

“Jeff，Jeff，Jeff，Jeff，爹地赢了！”Joey在Jeff怀里一边蹦一边说。

“没错。”Jeff说，希望坐在他们周围的人没听见。

“爹地赢了，爹地赢了，爹地赢了。”Joey唱起来。

Jeff口袋里的手机震了下，他努力在拿手机的同时不要松开Joey。

“噢，是说，”Jeff点开短信后说，“Linda说20分钟后碰头。她车上有儿童座椅，所以Joey得坐她的车回家。”

“没问题，”Aaron说，“我们去车边等她？”

Jeff耸耸肩，但还是跟着人群走出了体育馆。他没忘记让Joey去一次洗手间，等他们终于搞定时，去停车场的人流已经减少了很多。

等他们到车子旁的时候，Jeff庆幸他们没有比赛一结束就出来；车都堵在停车场出口。他的车停在一小块玻璃旁，所以Jeff让Joey在附近玩了一会消耗掉点精力。

半小时后Linda又发来短信问他们在哪，还好这时候大部分车都已经开走，Matt在和Joey玩接球游戏。

“我之前确实想过，为什么你车里有一堆玩具。”Matt在Joey去追球的间隙对Jeff说。

Jeff回Linda短信告诉她他们的位置，但是几分钟之后来的并不是Linda，而是Eric和Cam。

“嗨，Jeff。”Cam说，笑得让人紧张。

“你是Cam Ward。”Aaron说，听起来极为激动。

“没错，”Cam说，“嗨。”

“爹地，爹地，爹地。”Joey边喊边跑向他。

“嗨，小鬼，”Eric说，“你玩得开心吗？”

“开心，”Joey说，“我吃了个热狗。你赢了。”

“严格来说是球队赢了。”Cam说。

Joey这才注意到Cam，吓得缩回去了。

“别吓唬我儿子。”Eric说，附身抱起Joey。

“恭喜获胜。”Matt说。

“谢谢。”Eric说。“Matt是吗？很高兴认识你，终于见到本人了。今天是你第一次看冰球赛，是吗？”

“噢，是的。”Matt说，“不过应该不是最后一次。”

“很高兴听你这么说。”Eric说，语气透露出队长风范。“欢迎新晋粉丝。只要你想看比赛，让Jeff跟我说就行。”

“唔，谢谢。”Matt说。

Jeff呆在原地。Eric他妈的在干啥？

“不用客气，”Eric说，“任何Jeff的朋友……”

“Libby知道她错过这个绝对会气死。”Aaron自言自语。

“你应该带Joey回去了。”Jeff说，以免Aaron继续说下去，或是Eric问Libby在哪。

“家里见？”Eric问。

“好。”Jeff说，突然觉得很不自在。

“Jeffffffff。”Joey喊他，伸手要他抱。

Jeff不得不走过去很快地抱了抱他，尽管这意味着他等于是在抱Eric。

“噢，对了。”Eric说，在Jeff后退时用手肘推了推他。“你回家路上能买点牛奶吗？我记得家里喝完了。”

“没问题。”Jeff说。

Cam坏笑。“Jeff，你得好好调教他。如果我让Cody去店里买东西，她会告诉我怎么走。”

Jeff一如既往脸红了。

Cam和Eric走开了，Eric怀里的Joey转过身向Jeff挥手。

“现在看来，”Matt说，“你关于‘家庭琐事’的借口就讲得通了。”

“说实话，”Aaron说，“有点……奇怪。很酷炫，但是奇怪。”

Jeff不太确定他所谓很酷炫的部分指什么。

第二天早晨，Libby没有来上经济课。她不是唯一逃课的；看起来半数学生都觉得仅仅一个周末还不足以让他们从期中考试中恢复过来。不过Jeff不会假装这只是巧合。他还是坐在老位子，旁边的座位是空的，他确保笔记记得足够详细，如果Libby还和他说话的话，他可以复印笔记给她。

下课时Matt在教室外等他。

“我觉得你可能需要一杯。”Matt说着递给Jeff一大杯星巴克。这不是Tim Hortons，但好歹是咖啡因，这才是重点。

Jeff喝了一口。他平时喝意式咖啡，这杯拿铁大概是他平时喝的3倍。

“谢谢，”Jeff说，“我，好吧，昨晚我没睡好。”

Matt耸耸肩。“我就知道。”他说。

他们走到教学楼中央的四方院里，Matt走在前面，领着他走向一条空长凳。

“她现在非常生气。”Matt说。

“我知道，”Jeff说，“我本来想给她发短信的，但是……”

“我确信如果你发了，她会把手机扔出窗外。”Matt说。

Jeff和Matt不像和Libby那么熟。他喜欢Matt，但是他们三个人成为朋友是因为Libby和他们都是朋友——至少以前是。不过Matt是个好人。

“我不是故意骗她的，”Jeff说，“我只是……如果我说我不知道该怎么说是不是太老套了？”

“没错。”Matt说。“但你要说出来。我们也不是不知道你的生活有点复杂。从你几乎从来不谈你自己就能看出来。“

“我只是想当个普通的学生。”Jeff说，知道他是在哼哼唧唧发牢骚了。

Matt微笑。“哥们，你和一个百万富翁奥运选手住在一起，他非常喜欢你，他儿子也喜欢你，你开一辆拉风的SUV，与此同时你还是班里成绩最好的。我绝对愿意跟你交换，你试试我那乱糟糟的宿舍，万年不洗衣服的室友和靠泡面度日的生活。”

“但事实不是你说的那样的。”Jeff说。“我只是……我只是个愚蠢地暗恋我老板的保姆。”

“事情看起来真心不是这样的，哥们。”Matt说。

“我们是朋友，”Jeff说，“Eric是我的朋友，甚至是最好的朋友，但是我们没在一起，也不会在一起。他始终把我当成我们刚认识时候的那个17岁小屁孩。”

“你怎么认识他的？”Matt问。“我是说，港真，从头开始说。你先解释给我听。我不在乎，昨天之前我甚至不知道Eric Staal是谁。然后你可以想想怎么解释给Libby听。”Matt停顿了一下。“等她准备好跟你说话的时候。你知道她非常迷恋你男友吧？”

Jeff无视了男友的部分。“有吗？”他真的从来没意识到。

“你看人的能力是负的，你知道吗？”Matt说。“继续，从头开始。”

“我们，呃，我们在奥运会上认识的，温哥华冬奥？”Jeff说。

“怎么认识的？你偷偷溜进派对了还是干了啥？”Matt怀疑地问。

“没有，”Jeff说，“我是去比赛的。”

Matt惊得下巴都要掉下来了。“你说真的？”他问。

“是的，”Jeff说，“我，唔，我排在男子单人花滑第24位。”他勾起一侧嘴角笑了笑。

“你参加了奥运比赛。在你17岁的时候，”Matt说，“我嘞个去，Jeff。”

Jeff耸耸肩。“我弄伤了膝盖，大概2个月之后，”他说，“我不可能再参加比赛了，所以这些现在都不重要了。”

“说来话长了，是吗？”Matt说，但是并不显得生气。

Jeff向Matt坦白了一切。他们聊了整个早上，两人都又喝了一杯咖啡，但是等他终于说完时，Matt还在这，他甚至没有因为酒后接吻的部分而改变态度。Jeff知道很多直男是怎么看待这种事的，但是Matt只是理解地点点头。

“这么看来，”Matt最终开口，“我不是说你隐瞒是对的，但是我能理解你为什么这么做。只是……好吧，听着，如果你需要找人聊聊，可以找我。也许我不会说什么安慰话，但是我能坐着听你说，作出感兴趣的样子。”

Jeff忍不住大笑。“我想我该说谢谢。”他说。

这个星期特别难熬。Linda回去了，兼顾上课和照顾Joey似乎比之前更棘手了。Eric整个星期都不在家，先是客场挑战魔鬼，然后是游骑兵。当Jeff打开笔记本好让Joey和Eric视频通话时，Marc也在，Jeff觉得自己太迟钝了，没有早点意识到Eric会和弟弟待在一起。星期三，Libby来上经济课了，但是她坐在最后面，尽可能远离Jeff。Jeff努力无视这些，全神贯注在教授的声音和幻灯片上。

当天晚上他到家时，他又连好Skype让Joey和他母亲聊天。这本来没什么，Sarah很友好，但是之后Joey生气了，于是Jeff只好坐在Joey的床旁边的地板上，直到后者哭累了睡着了。这样会伤膝盖，最终他不得不吃了几粒止疼片才能睡着。

星期四，Jeff参加经济学习小组迟到了，因为他的化学讲座拖堂了。Libby已经在了，和Marie有说有笑，于是Jeff转身走了。他的膝盖还是痛，而且他的经济课进度反正也领先很多。他翘了余下的课，找了Joey的托儿所附近的星巴克，看文学课要求看的《奥赛罗》。这是他最近经历的最让人沮丧的下午。

到周末时Jeff已经筋疲力尽了，学业上有点落后于进度，而且第一次觉得理解经济课阅读内容有困难。他们学到需要数学基础的内容，而Jeff一如既往地不擅长数学。他想在助教工作时去问她，但是她周五4-6点才办公，而Jeff必须去接Joey。

周五下午Jeff去托儿所接Joey，他打招呼：“嗨，Jeff。”

“嘿，小家伙，”Jeff说，“今天过得开心吗？”

“开心！”Joey说，然后跑去小房间拿书包。

因为只有他们两个（Eric要第二天凌晨才回来），又可以算是周末，Jeff决定晚上吃匹萨看电影。

“想看尼莫！”Joey说。

“没问题。”Jeff说，尽管这部电影Joey每周至少看一次，Jeff几乎都能背出台词了。

Jeff叫了田园风光匹萨，让Joey帮他一起做色拉，掰开生菜叶子，把小番茄放在碗里，之后他们在书房吃晚餐，吃完后Joey爬到Jeff腿上看电影。这可以算是Jeff这星期以来最自在的一刻了。Joey意外地让人感到安心，而Jeff终于能放松一会了。最后他们躺在沙发上看电影，Jeff的膝盖也不那么疼了。

Joey睡着后，Jeff换台看比赛的情况，正好看到Eric助攻帮助飓风以2-1领先。然而没法给Libby发短信让人不习惯，于是他又换回来看了《海底总动员》的结尾。

不知什么时候他也睡着了，因为突然间，Eric就站在他旁边叫醒他。

“看起来你们不带我自己玩得开心。”Eric带着笑意说。

“天，对不起。”Jeff说。Joey一直没换睡衣；他也穿着白天穿的衣服。

“Jeff，”Eric说，“我……呃……你把他照顾得很好，你知道这点，对吗？我知道我有时候像个混蛋，但是你做得很好，可能比我更好。“

Jeff朝Eric眨眨眼。“以小孩子来说他很乖。”他说。

“他是个好孩子，”Eric表示赞同，“但我还是要谢谢你。没有你我都不知道该怎么办。你在这里让所有事情都变得更好。”他凑近亲了Jeff的脸颊，然后抱起Joey，带他上床睡觉。

Jeff在沙发上坐了很久。也许，他想，也许Eric对他还是有点兴趣的。

第二天早晨Jeff起床时Eric在厨房泡咖啡。Joey还在熟睡，所以只有他们两个。

“我打算做煎蛋卷，”Eric说，“你要吗？”

“好的。”Jeff说，绕过Eric拿了个咖啡杯。“要帮忙吗？”

Eric微笑。“你可以帮忙切一下冰箱里的甜椒，还有火腿，剩下的我来。”

他们在料理台边并肩站着做饭。Eric的咖啡喝完了，Jeff又帮他倒了一杯，还烤了几片吐司陪煎蛋卷，很快早餐就完成了。

“我们合作很默契。”Eric说。

“是的。”Jeff说，咬了一口吐司来演示笑容。

他们坐在料理台旁吃早餐，Eric向Jeff讲述纽约客场之旅的故事。他们有几个星期没像这样自然过了，尽管Libby还是不理他，但Jeff还是觉得轻松了一点。他再次燃起了希望，也许他和Eric能发展出什么，也许Eric可以无视年龄差，了解Jeff不是普通的19岁青年。

“糟糕，”Eric看了眼时间说。“我得出门了，但是在晨练之后我就回来。你想来看今晚的比赛吗？”

“想。”Jeff说，Eric笑了。“但也许Joey不该那么晚睡。”

Eric收起了笑容，但只有很短的片刻，很快他又扬起了“我爱我儿子”的笑容。

“没错，”Eric说，“确实是。”

Joey醒过来的时候生起床气，因为没看到Eric而有点闹脾气，但是Jeff给他做了华夫饼。他们去公园玩了会，Joey跑来跑去和荡秋千玩得很开心。

等他们到家时，Eric刚开进车道。

“爹地！”Joey尖叫。

“嘿，小家伙，”Eric走下车时说，“我想你了。”

“我也是！”Joey说，“我和Jeff看了尼莫，吃了匹萨。”

“我知道，”Eric说，“而且你们都在沙发上睡着了。”Eric看向Jeff。

“你爸只是嫉妒我们没带他。”Jeff说。

他们一起在甲板上吃午餐。天气变凉快了，所以他们现在能这么做，Joey和Jeff吃三明治，而Eric吃一大份鸡肉通心粉。

等到了Eric赛前午睡时间，Joey决定他也要睡觉，于是他们两个就一起在沙发上睡了1小时。Jeff拿出《奥赛罗》坐在扶手椅上。然而他注意力不集中；他不时地分心看Eric和Joey睡觉。这个画面非常温馨，有家的感觉。

晚些时候Eric要去冰球馆了，Jeff和Joey在院子里玩抛接球。Joey的动作还不够协调，但是他在进步，他意志坚决地一次又一次尝试，知道最终拿到球，Jeff可以看出有其父必有其子。

“拜拜。”Eric说，在出门前走过来亲了亲Joey的额头。

“拜拜，爹地。”Joey说。

Eric转身。

“爹地！”Joey说，“Jeff也要。”

“拜，Jeff。”Eric说，还翻了个白眼。

“不对，”Joey说，“要一样。“

Eric笑了。“好吧好吧。”他说。

他走向Jeff，也很快地亲了Jeff的额头。“拜，”他轻声说，“晚上见。”

Jeff觉得自己脸红了。

Jeff哄Joey睡觉之后还是看到了比赛的后半段。他没有意识到他们对阵的是企鹅，第二节快结束时，飓风1-3落后。他们打得并不好，而且Jeff有预感企鹅会轻易获胜。

第三节开始几分钟，Jeff去厨房拿点喝的，半路上听到电视传来“Staal”和“进球”两个词，但是等他回来一看，进球的是Jordan而不是Eric。

他心痒难耐想给Libby发短信，但是他不能这么做。于是他发给了Matt，然而并没有回音。

比赛结束后他等了一阵，但是直到半夜Eric都没回来，Jeff想到Eric不是在接受媒体采访就是和弟弟出去了。1点刚过，他听到停车的声音，于是下床打算打个招呼，对比赛失利表示安慰。他下楼到一半，门开了，最先走进来的是Jordan。Jeff停下来在楼梯上徘徊，他知道这样躲在一边有点像跟踪狂，但是他不想打扰他们。

“但是你肯定吗？”Jordan说。“我是不介意，周围重要的人也不会介意，但是，如果你是认真的，你不可能一直保密下去。”

Jeff僵在原地。他应该上楼，或是发出点声音提醒他们，因为从经验来看偷听从来没好事。

“我不在乎，”Eric说，“我知道我说过我们不会在一起的，但是天晓得，我觉得我有机会。我没法放弃，你明白吗？我不会永远在柜子里的。”

我嘞个去！Jeff笑得脸都要裂了，所以他咬住嘴唇避免发出声音。他上楼，内心因为期待和激动久久无法评价。Eric并没明说是指谁，但是Eric亲了他，也许，只是也许，Eric也想要他。

他过了很久才睡着，听到大约一小时后Jordan离开的声音。第二天他很早就醒了，于是决定用Eric地下室的健身器材锻炼。他有一阵没有健身了，除了跟在一个小屁孩后面满世界跑。他很快就觉得累了，耐力差得让他震惊，但是他现在感到酣畅淋漓。等他运动完，满身大汗，看着有点恶心。他脱下T恤擦了擦脸。

Jeff上楼，想洗个澡，但是他路过厨房时发现Eric已经起床了。

“噢……嗨。”Jeff说，连打招呼都结巴让他觉得自己很失败。

“嘿。”Eric说，目不转睛地看着他。

“抱歉，”Jeff说，“我是说昨晚。输球。”

Eric似乎这才回过神来，露出略带忧伤的笑容。“是啊，”他说，“但总有下次，对吧？”

“对。”Jeff说，不自在地伸手摸摸脑袋后面。他想今天看起来帅气一点。“我之前在想，你今天想出门吗？带Joey滑冰？”

“我没空，”Eric说，“或者晚一点？我有点事。我知道我应该整天在家的，但是你今天没安排吧？”

“没有，”Jeff说，“是Jordan要多待一天吗？他也可以一起去。”

“不是。”Eric说，显得有点尴尬。“我约了个朋友吃早午餐，呃，我前男友。他的公司把他调回这里，昨天比赛前他打电话给我，说他周末会在这里，所以……你不介意吧？”

“不介意。”Jeff听到自己这么说，但只是他下意识的回答。“没关系。我要去洗澡了。”

Jeff几乎是逃进楼上的浴室的。他脱掉衣服，打开淋浴，几乎猛地冲进水里。他觉得他要吐了，而且觉得自己愚蠢至极。他应该知道的。又一次偷听是他的错。显而易见Eric说的不是他。Jeff只可能当Eric的朋友，或者Eric酒后乱性的对象。

他按部就班地洗头，注意保持正常呼吸。Eric一直以来都把他当个孩子，以后也是如此，现在他又和前男友复合了。Jeff站在花洒下，直到他确定收拾好了心情。水已经转凉，但他也没注意。他来这里是照顾Joey的，他该做的也只有这个。

他花了一定时间才准备好下楼，但是他听到Joey的声音，他知道他别无选择。

“噢，嘿。”Eric看到Jeff的时候对他微笑。“我正打算给你拿杯咖啡。我还以为你想把自己淹死在浴室呢！”

Jeff试图配合他的笑话，而且几乎成功了。“没有，”他说，“我想我只是不习惯锻炼。”

“你随时可以用那些健身器材。或者我可以帮你在我夏天去的健身房办个会员。他们有个很好的日托中心，所以我不在的时候你也可以去。”

“没关系，”Jeff说，“我是说，你不必这么做。”

“你还好吗？”Eric问。“你看起来有点苍白。”

“我没事。”Jeff说。

“你确定？如果你想的话，我可取消和Toby吃饭，”Eric说，“如果你生病了，我还出门就太不公——”

“不用。”Jeff说，打断了Eric的话。“没事，你去吧，我很好。”

“你确定的话，”Eric说，“如果有需要就打我电话，知道吗？我可以给你带点汤之类的。”

“我没事，Eric。”Jeff说，声音意外地刺耳。“约会愉快。”

“这不是……晚点见。”Eric说。

Jeff掩饰得很好，至少他这么认为。他替Joey做了薄煎饼，清理了厨房。他带Joey外出玩抛接球，然后两人坐在桌子边，Jeff画画，Joey上色。

Jeff听到停车声时只有12点15，他很高兴Eric回来了，这样他就能躲回自己的房间，直到他准备好再次面对世界。然而从通往车库的门走进来的却不是Eric。

“Toby叔叔！”Joey开心地大叫。他扭动着爬下椅子，从厨房跑出去。

Toby是个高个的非洲裔，估摸三十来岁，而且超级性感。他看起来有点像Idris Elba。Jeff坐着没动，全神贯注在他画给Joey上色的猫上。

“嘿，小鬼。”Toby说，蹲下身抱住Joey。“你长大了。”

“我3岁半了。”Joey说。

“是个大孩子了。”Toby说，显然很高兴见到Joey。他有着和Eric一样的自豪爸爸笑容。

Jeff觉得眼睛发痒。他猛地眨了几下眼睛。

Eric走进来，停下脚步看Toby和Joey。

“爹地！”Joey说。“Toby叔叔！”

“我知道。”Eric说。

Jeff不知道该干什么。他不能忍受留在这里，但如果他起身离开，他就得从他们旁边经过。他觉得无处可去，格格不入，他不能继续留在这个房间里了。

“天，Jeff，你脸色太差了，”Eric说，“快去床上躺着。”

“我没事。”Jeff说。

“嗨。”Toby站起身说。“你一定就是Jeff了。Eric说你不舒服，所以我想我们下午可以带Joey出门，让你有时间休息？”

“嗨。”Jeff说，从桌子边站起来走过去。“很高兴认识你。”他和Toby握手，尽管他内心动摇，但希望他的手没有颤抖。

“我觉得我们可以待在这里，”Eric说，“也许待在甲板上？如果Jeff生病了，我不想留他一个人在这。“

Toby笑了。“你就像个老妈子一样，”他说，一只手搭在Eric的背部下方，“说真的，你还嫌弟弟不够多吗？”

Jeff勉强挤出一个笑容，然后上楼去了。Eric和Toby看起来非常般配，通过他们细微的动作和眼神交流显露无疑。他们看起来就像是一对。

他需要找人聊一聊，于是他给Libby发了短信。

_我很抱歉。我就是个混蛋。我真的需要和你聊一聊。_

他几乎立刻收到了回复。

_死一边去。_

Jeff不停眨眼才忍住了泪水。他觉得房间在摇晃，天，他几乎难以呼吸。透过敞开的窗户，他能听到Joey和Eric以及Toby玩时发出的笑声。

转念之间，他做出了决定。他不能再待在这了。他拿起钥匙下楼。他在桌上留了张字条写“去买东西”，以免Eric担心，但是Eric很可能甚至不会注意到他出门了。

他开出几百米远，然后把车停在一家关着的诊所停车场里。Jeff紧紧咬着嘴唇，甚至都没有意识到出血了。他拿出手机，用颤抖的手指翻找他想拨打的号码。

“嗨，Jeff，“他的母亲说，”我还以为你今天很忙。“

“妈？”Jeff说，细微的声音中还夹杂着颤抖。

“Jeff，怎么了？”她的声音中满是担忧，“Jeff，你还好吗？你在哪里？”

“妈。”他重复了一遍，然而这次却泣不成声。

“噢，宝贝。”他的母亲说。Jeff非常想她。

“我想我需要回家，”他勉强说，“我做不下去了。”

Jeff哭的时候他的母亲低声说了一些安慰的话语，他觉得没有一件事是顺利的。这个星期他和在雷利最好的朋友吵架了，他控制不住对Eric单方面的感情，但又知道得不到回应。

“发生了什么事，亲爱的？”Jeff镇定下来之后她又问了一次。

“Eric要和前男友复合。”Jeff说。

“噢，甜心，”她说，“我很遗憾。”

Jeff从没告诉过母亲他对Eric的感觉，但是他也不打算假装她不知情。

“我像个傻瓜一样，”他说，“我知道他不喜欢我，我知道，但是我……这算什么呢。”Jeff用袖口擦了擦眼睛。“我只是心存幻想。”

“他比你大太多了，亲爱的，”她说，“他有孩子。”

“他才比我大8岁，”Jeff说，但即便连他自己都觉得苍白无力。“而且我也喜欢Joey。”

“我知道。”他的母亲说。

“我只是……我不知道我能不能留在这里看着他和别人在一起。”Jeff说。“只是……”他哽咽了，“妈，我只是想回家。”

“你随时可以回来，宝贝，”她说，“但是你很努力才考进大学。美国感恩节的时候你有假期是吗？”

“我得照顾Joey，”Jeff说，“我答应了我会照顾他的。而且我最初就是由于这个原因才来这里的。”

“Jeff，”她说，“甜心，如果Eric有需要，他的家人和朋友可以帮忙。你已经比别人要求的多做了很多，而且你需要休假。”

“但是我还是得回来，情况也不会有任何改变，”Jeff说，“我只是……我在这里没有朋友。这里甚至都不冷。我……我想回家。”

Jeff知道他听起来就像Joey，但是他管不了那么多了。

“我记得你交到几个好朋友，”他的母亲说，“你常说起你的学习小组，叫什么来着……Libby和Matthew？”

“是Matt，”Jeff说，“但是……Libby不理我了，而Matt又喜欢她，所以……”

“噢，甜心，”他的母亲说，还笑了两声。“天，听起来你这个星期过得糟糕透了。”

Jeff也笑了，但是转而变成了啜泣。“确实是这样。”他说。

“回家待几天，”他的母亲说，“你需要放松，如果Eric Staal有意见，让他来跟我说。”

这次Jeff是真的笑了，想象着他的母亲瞪着Eric的画面。Eric没有胜算的。

“而我们可以想办法给你找个新的地方住。”她说。

“妈。”Jeff说。

“甜心，”她说，“我知道你想独立，但是我们可以替你付房租。而且Joey的妈妈不是很快就要回来了？你可以继续和他们做朋友，甚至继续照顾Joey，但是也许你需要自己的空间。”

Jeff耸耸肩，然后想起来他的母亲看不到他。“是吧，“他说，”也许。“

“我们可以等你回家的时候聊，”她说，“而且我相信不管你和你的朋友有什么问题，都会解决的。还记得你和Jilly吗？一会你们互相看不顺眼，但一会又和好了。”

Jeff突然间觉得自己还像是个孩子。“我想你了。”他说。

“我们也想你，宝贝，”她说，“你需要的时候随时可以给我打电话，就算是半夜。有需要就打，知道吗？”

然后他们挂了电话，Jeff又擦了擦眼睛，试图让自己看起来像个样子。他意识到他离几个星期前和Libby见面的小餐馆只隔了几个街区，他看了看钱包后决定去那里躲几个小时。

Jeff啜着咖啡，吃着淋了肉汁和芝士的薯条。这不是真正的肉汁奶酪薯条（*注），他点单的时候别人用奇怪的眼神看他，但是这让他想起家乡。

“嘿。”Jeff抬头，看见Libby站在他面前。“你看起来糟透了。”她说。

“是吧”Jeff，努力保持声音平静。“这个星期确实很糟。”

“没错，”Libby说，“抱歉，我表现得这么……是说，尤其是今天早晨的短信。”

“没有，”Jeff说，“要道歉的是我。我不应该说谎，或者你发现Joey的事的时候我就应该跟你说清楚。我只是……”

“这不是重点。”Libby说，坐在Jeff对面。“我只是……我觉得你在背后嘲笑我。就像‘傻乎乎的Libby崇拜的人就和我住一起’——”

Jeff打断她：“天，我没有，我绝对不会……”

“我知道。”她说。

“你是我在这里最好的朋友。”他说。

“不是Eric Staal？”她说，只是略带一丝苦涩。

Jeff深吸了一口气。他能相信她。他知道他可以。“好吧，他交了新的男友，或者说，他和前男友复合了。”他说。

Libby瞪大眼睛，但是Jeff几乎能看到她极力无视他们谈论的是Eric的事实。“天，”她说，“这太他妈尴尬了。”

她开始偷吃他的薯条。

“这还挺好吃的。”她说。

他们坐了很久，没怎么交谈。但像这样就很好了。他感到安心，比这个星期以来任何时刻都安心。

Jeff终于回家时，已经接近晚饭时间了。Eric在厨房切蔬菜，Joey安静地坐在地板上，玩他最爱的卡车。

“嘿，”Eric说，“我正打算给你打电话。你出门很久了。”

“是的，”Jeff说，“抱歉。我遇到了Libby。”

Eric的脸色有一瞬间变得难看。“噢，”他说，“那很好。”

“是的，”Jeff说，“我和她之间……我不知该怎么说。我们因为无聊的事情吵了一架，但是我们和好了。”

“很好。”Eric说，切甜椒切得过于用力。

“嗯。”Jeff说，觉得他似乎忽略了什么。

“你可以请你的朋友来玩，”Eric说，“或者男朋友，女朋友之类的。”

Jeff觉得浑身的每一块肌肉都绷紧了。“好吧，我肯定等岛民拿到斯坦利杯了我还没有女朋友，”Jeff哼了一声，说，“我知道我不是典型的同志，但不代表我不是。”

Eric略微放松了一点。“没错，抱歉，”他说，“我明白。”

“我直接去睡觉了，”Jeff说，“我可能真生病了。我不知道。”

“如果你需要什么就喊我，”Eric说，“我是说真的，就算是半夜也一样。”

如果Eric是个混蛋生活真心会容易很多。

Jeff今晚睡得比之前都好，但是第二天早晨醒来时他还是觉得很累。他按部就班地做早上该做的事，起床，叫Joey起床，穿好衣服，迎接新的一天。Eric也已经起来了，给Jeff泡咖啡，给Joey烤华夫饼，给俩人都准备了午餐，用棕色纸袋装好。Jeff看到Eric自豪的表情忍不住笑起来。

“噢，对了。”Jeff在出门前说。“我昨天给我妈打电话了。下周感恩节放假她希望我能回家。就从周三到周日？”

“喔。”Eric说。与其说是生气，倒不如说他显得失望。“当然可以。你自己决定。“

“我知道你有对参议员的比赛，但是——”

Eric打断他。“没关系，你不用考虑这个，”他说，“我可以找Cody或是Candice Gleason帮忙。Joey可以住在他们家。”Eric对他微笑，但是他的眼睛里并没有笑意。

“太好了，”Jeff紧张地说，“我是说，我想你会过个安静的节日。而且这也不是真正的感恩节，或者……“她耸耸肩。

“我通常叫菜鸟来聚一聚，”Eric说，“还有单身汉。”

“听起来很好玩。”Jeff说。

“家人更重要。”Eric坚定地说，然后转身把早餐盘放进洗碗机。

“我猜你会请Toby过来。”Jeff说。

Eric愣了一会。“当然，”他说，“如果他在雷利的话。”

“抱歉我要错过了。”Jeff说，尽管一想到Eric和Toby在一起就让他感到不快。

等Jeff到学校，上了堂他没怎么听懂的经济讲座课几乎可以算是让他松了一口气。起码这比和Eric的微妙关系简单。

这星期Eric有3场主场比赛，而且自从Jeff来了之后，这是他在家时间最多的一周，比以往任何时间都多。这显得有点奇怪，因为他正准备开始……开始一段新的恋情，但是也许这就是原因。也许他现在要利用所有机会和Joey相处，等Toby安顿下来他就能和Toby过二人世界了。

“今天翘课。”周四早晨Eric说。

“啊，什么？”Jeff说。

“我本来打算，”Eric说，“感恩节期间带Joey去滑冰，但是到时候你不在，所以……翘课。我们今天下午带他去。”

“你知道我不能这么做，”Jeff说，“你带他去，享受家庭时光。”

Eric咬住嘴唇。“我……Jeff，你不去我是不会一个人带他去的，”他说，“我希望你带他滑冰，Joey也会希望你一起。”

“Eric……我——”

“拜托。“Eric打断了Jeff的话。

“什么时候？”Jeff最后说。前一个星期他并没有奇迹般地获得拒绝Eric的能力。

中午Jeff去托儿所接Joey。他向Libby解释他为什么要翘课后，后者同情地看着他，但是并没有说什么。Jeff得在手机上输入飓风训练冰球馆的地址进行导航，不过他到得正是时候；Zac Dalpe正在清理散落的冰球，Eric靠在护板上，和Brind’Amour讲话，Jeff不论在哪都能认出他来。

Eric看到了他们，扬起灿烂的笑容朝他们挥手。

“嘿，”他说，“再等我5分钟？”

Jeff点点头，抱起Joey，这样他们就能看Dalpe干活了。

终于，Dalpe把球捡完了，Brind’Amour回更衣室找其他人谈话，Eric他们去球员板凳那边。

“嗨，爹地。”Joey说。

“嗨，小家伙，”Eric说，“准备好滑冰了吗？”

Joey激动地猛点头。

Jeff坐在板凳上穿滑冰鞋。自从他膝盖受伤以来这不是他第一次穿上滑冰鞋，但是他久疏练习，在他习惯这种感觉之前，有一会他觉得鞋子太紧，让人不舒服。

“轮到我了！”Joey说，对着Jeff伸出小脚。

Eric微笑着看Jeff小心地替Joey穿上冰球鞋。

“他母亲几个星期前给他买的。”Eric说。

“Jeff的不一样。”Joey指着Jeff的黑色花滑鞋说。

“没错，”Eric说，“你的是冰球鞋，和我一样。Jeff的是用来花样滑冰的。”

“想要Jeff那样的！”Joey说。

Eric显得受到了极大的打击，而Jeff忍不住大笑起来。

“也许下次吧。”Jeff说。

Joey穿好鞋，戴上头盔和手套，Jeff帮他穿过板凳区的门走上冰面。Eric牵着Joey的一只小手，Jeff牵着另一只，于是Joey渐渐地向着冰场另一头滑行。

不一会，Jeff注意到有人围观。半数球队成员都在旁边看着他们，玻璃后面还有几个记者模样的人。

“你们都很闲吗？”Eric冲他们大喊。

“我们在研究竞争形势，”LaRose也大喊，“你知道迷你Staal会成为2026年选秀的佼佼者。”

Eric大笑。“虽然你这么说，”他大声说，“但现在他想像Jeff那样学花样滑冰。”

众人爆发出一阵笑声，Jeff庆幸他离得远，围观群众看不到他脸红了。

“嘿，Staaler，”一个记者喊到，“你介意我拍张照发推吗？”

Eric看向Jeff，后者耸耸肩。Joey是Eric的儿子，所以他说了算。

“只要不拍到Joey的脸就行，”Eric说，“要不然他妈会对我大发雷霆的。”

他们绕着冰球场滑了一会之后Joey变得自信起来，半小时后他就能自己滑了，Jeff在他面前倒着滑，以防万一。Joey摔倒了几次，但他只是笑笑，马上就站起来了。

Eric接手照看Joey，于是Jeff趁此机会终于能好好滑冰了。他的膝盖目前没问题，尽管他不打算尝试高难度动作，他还是绕着冰场滑行，渐渐调整角度，滑了个大8字。他让双臂自然地垂在身后，回想起他曾经多么热爱这种感觉。他做了几个旋转，甚至还做了几个跳跃，然后在做蹲踞式旋转时因为冰刀陷在冰面上的划痕里而摔倒了。他笑着站了起来，绕着冰场滑了几圈，加速，跳了后外点冰两周。他完美落冰，这时他才注意到Eric的队友在鼓掌和起哄。

Jeff笑笑，鞠躬致意，还比了个花式手势。Eric只是站在一边，Joey站在他身前，两人一起看着Jeff。

“Jeff，Jeff， Jeff， Jeff， Jeff。”Joey边喊边艰难地滑向他。

“怎么了，小家伙？”Jeff说着也滑向他。

“拉我一把。”Joey说。Jeff拉住Joey的双手，倒滑带着他前进。

Eric还是站在原地，看着他们两个人。

过了一会，Jeff看手机的时候看到Libby给他发了封邮件。

邮件写 _大明星感觉怎么样_ ，还有个推特链接，他点开链接，是Eric和他带Joey滑冰的照片，注释写：

_Joey Staal跟着父亲和加拿大花滑运动员Jeff Skinner上了第一堂滑冰课_

Jeff把照片存进手机里。今天正是他需要记住的日子。当他不对永远不可能实现的事抱有愚蠢的期待时，他的生活还是美妙的。

周五晚上，飓风通过罚点球赢了军刀。Jeff一边看比赛一边文学课的阅读作业，但第三节比赛两队紧咬不放，飓风从落后到追平比分把比赛拖入加时，等到第三节结束，课本已经被Jeff忘在地上了。罚点球时Cam表现神勇，一夫当关万夫莫开，当Eric的射门攻破Ryan Miller的十指关打进唯一一个进球时，Jeff高兴得从沙发上跳了下来，落在地板上的姿势相当不雅。

“我去！”尽管Jeff知道他是一个人，但是他还是不禁环顾四周，确定没人看到这一幕。

Jeff收拾书房的时候收到了Matt发来的短信。

_告诉你室友那个进球太棒了！_

_你看了比赛？_ Jeff回他。

_是的。Aaron有事，所以和Libby一起。_

Jeff看到Matt的回复时不禁裂开嘴。他之前还奇怪Libby怎么整晚没点动静。

Jeff知道在这样的胜利之后Eric很可能和队友外出，但是Jeff也不是特意熬夜等他。反正他也要完成阅读作业，于是他蜷在沙发上，尽可能地集中精力。但是这不太容易。Jeff还没从上一周的疲劳中恢复过来。

午夜刚过，Jeff终于决定放弃了。不过他的床显得很遥远，所以他拉过放在沙发背后的毯子盖好，进入了梦乡。

不知道什么时候，Jeff突然醒了过来，因为听到有人试图开门但又开不了的声音。有一瞬间他吓坏了，但随后意识到很可能是Eric回来了。他勉强从沙发上下来，但是他刚走到门口，Eric就开了门，踉跄着走了进来。

“嘿！”Eric说，他看到Jeff时露出愉悦的表情。Jeff离他有5英尺远都能闻到他身上的啤酒味。

“哇。”Jeff说，咬住嘴唇忍住笑意。“看来你今晚玩得很开心。”

“今晚超赞。”Eric说，话语含糊，身体凑向了Jeff。

“我看出来了。”Jeff说。

Eric晃了下，Jeff上前扶住他。

“有几个女孩，”Eric说，“女人……我是说女人。但是没有勾搭任何人。”Eric强调，他把每个词都说得特别清楚。

“很好，”Jeff说，“不错。”

“我不会勾搭别人的，Jeff，”Eric说着靠在了Jeff身上，“我绝对不会。”

Jeff最不想谈的就是Eric不跟别人上床的原因。“我知道你不会的。”他最后说。

Eric继续靠在Jeff身上。“我要去睡觉了。”他说。

Eric跌跌撞撞地走向书房，想走去沙发，但是如果Jeff能阻止，他不会让Joey见到他严重宿醉的老爸。

“不要睡这里，”Jeff说，“听到吗，Eric，去床上睡，好吗？”

“对！床！”Eric说，又调转方向，摇晃着走向楼梯。

Eric很重，但Jeff也不是弱不禁风，而且就算烂醉如泥Eric也能很好地保持平衡，所以在两个人共同努力之下还是上了楼，走去了Eric的房间。

Jeff从未进过Eric的房间——他没有进去的理由——所以他推开门时，他尽量目不斜视，不要侵犯Eric的私人空间。不过房间布置很不错，没有过分考究的装饰，但是显得非常温馨。墙上挂了好几张照片，有家庭合照，还有几张Jeff猜测是桑德湾的农场。

“床。”Eric说着放开Jeff，重心不稳地走向了他的铁架大床。他的床大得似乎占据了一半的房间。被子没叠起来，于是Eric衣服和鞋都没脱就躺倒在床上。

“起来，Eric。”Jeff在门口徘徊，不知道该干什么。

“床，Jeff。”Eric说，声音因为隔着枕头而模糊不清。

“好了好了，我知道，Eric，”Jeff说，翻了个白眼，“起码把鞋子脱掉。”

Eric只是笑笑，抬起脚。

“你还真是不客气。”Jeff说，走过去帮Eric。他帮Eric脱了鞋，还考虑是不是要帮他脱牛仔裤，但是他不打算跨过这条底线。他不会这么做。

“床，Jeff。”Eric又说了一遍，伸手想拉Jeff。

Jeff帮Eric盖好被子。“晚安。”他说。

Eric已经开始打呼，Jeff忍俊不禁。

Jeff走向门口时看到了另一张照片：相片用相框裱起来，拍的是Joey和他坐在桌边，Jeff在看书而Joey睡在他腿上。Jeff伸出手，想要摸这张照片，但随后他意识到他在做什么，于是转而伸手关了灯。

 

注：原文是poutine，源自魁北克地区的加拿大传统美食，薯条撒奶酪再淋上肉汁，满满一碗卡路里真是让人心情好（啥


	6. 第五章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小Jeff这个赛季打得好好，军刀都九连胜了，简直不知道是欣慰还是心酸。有些飓风粉还跑军刀INS下写小Jeff回卡罗莱纳吧之类的。见过跟前男友复合的吗？  
> 不是我说啊，想想Eric的前两个赛季，小Jeff的这个赛季，我西皮有种要让前男友知道没有他我也过得很好的感觉……  
> 对了，有人知道AO3会数中文了吗？代码更新了，但目前仅限于更新后发的文章。  
> 这章翻得特别慢，因为萌其他西皮去了，然后国内形势啊，可以直接被逼退圈了。感觉在用生命萌西皮……

第二天早晨Joey显得精力格外旺盛。Jeff带他去院子里跑跑。进入11月后天气略微转凉，Jeff穿了一件运动服和一件T恤坐在草地上感觉正合适。不一会，Joey觉得乱跑无聊了，于是黏在Jeff身上不肯下来。

“Jeff，Jeff，Jeff，Jeff。”Joey说着，试图爬上Jeff的肩膀，至少Jeff是这么认为的。

“你今天想做什么，小家伙？”Jeff问，等Joey安静下来坐在他腿上后。

Joey耸耸肩。“玩。”他说，捡起一片掉下的树叶，把它撕成小碎片。

Jeff笑了。“我就知道。”他把Joey抱在怀里，然后扛在肩上，起身走向了屋子。

Joey开心地咯咯直笑，扭动身体。“Jeff，Jeff，Jeff，Jeff，”他笑得直喘气，“想要下来。”

“我们可以去看电影。”Jeff提议。现在肯定有适合小孩看的电影上映。

“和爹地一起？”Joey问。

Jeff打开门走进厨房，放下Joey。“估计不行，”Jeff说，“你爸昨晚比赛后很晚才回来。我们让他继续睡觉吧。”他真心不能告诉一个3岁的孩子他爸之前喝得烂醉如泥，如果没有必要是不会起床的。

Joey的小脸垮了下来。

“我们明天可以去看你爸的比赛。”Jeff说。明天下午有对阵枫叶的比赛，而且他本来就想看比赛。

Joey的小脸又亮了起来。“好棒！”他说，又开始一蹦一跳。

“条件是你要乖乖的，”Jeff蹲下身说，“今天安静一点让你爹地睡觉。”

Joey猛地点头，也不蹦蹦跳跳了，尽管Jeff能看出来他还是精力过剩。

“也许看电影不是什么好主意。”Jeff说。让Joey长时间坐着不动是一项艰巨的任务。“我想想我们干什么，你去挑要穿的衣服好不好？”

Joey跑回自己的房间，上楼时踩得楼梯蹬蹬作响，以他的个子来说，简直难以想象他能弄出那么大的声音，但是跑到一半时，脚步声突然消失了，因为Joey想起来他爸爸还在睡觉。

Jeff忍俊不禁。Joey真是个乖孩子。

Jeff也上楼回到自己的房间，在Joey来找他之前很快地找了件不是睡觉穿的T恤和牛仔裤穿上。

“我选好衣服了。”Joey自豪地说，不用说，等Jeff走进Joey的房间时，衣柜里半数的衣服都被翻了出来，但是床上放了一条牛仔裤和一件印有企鹅图案的T恤。

“Jordy叔叔送我的。”Joey自豪地说。

“T恤很好看。”Jeff说。

Jeff帮Joey穿好衣服，然后让Joey帮忙把所有衣服放回衣柜。他放回去的大部分都是飓风队图案的连帽衫，但是他看到Joey有一条游泳短裤，于是有了主意。

“嘿，Joey，”Jeff拿起Joey的游泳短裤说，“你想去游泳吗？”

“想！”Joey说。“我和妈咪经常游泳。”

“很好。”Jeff说。

Jeff花了点时间才找到Joey的手臂浮圈和自己的游泳裤。他找到Joey的托儿所旁边的公共泳池的地址和开放时间，发现儿童泳池全天开放。

他们到那个运动中心时Joey瞪大了眼睛。运动中心人来人往，对星期六早晨来说这很正常，但是Joey紧紧攥住了Jeff的手，看得出他不适应这样的场合。他们付了钱，走向更衣室，等他们到了泳池区，Joey已经恢复成平时的样子了，Jeff不得不牢牢牵着他的手才避免他直冲泳池。

嬉水池水不深，Jeff坐下时水才刚到他胸口，水也很温暖。Joey又想爬到Jeff身上，但是他戴着浮圈，所以没法搂着Jeff的脖子。

Jeff大笑，拉起Joey让他坐在自己肩上。

“现在你比所有人都高了。”Jeff说。

“除了爹地。”Joey说。

“没错，”Jeff表示赞同，“你爸爸非常高。”

过了会Jeff让Joey下来，在水里放松，于是Joey就拍水玩。等Joey消耗掉了点体力，Jeff教他怎么把头埋在水里吐出一串泡泡。他还记得他和Jilly第一次学游泳时他的母亲就是这么教他们的。

他们在泳池待了一个多小时，尽管水温不低，但是Joey后来还是觉得冷了。等到Jeff帮Joey换回T恤和牛仔裤，后者已经有些发抖了。Jeff很快换好衣服，虽然他们最后出来时还算温暖，但Jeff还是从车子后备箱里拿出了Joey的飓风连帽衫。

这时已经过了下午1点，Jeff饿了，但是他还不想回家，尤其是如果Eric还没醒的话。

 _吃午饭吗？_ Jeff替Joey系好安全带后给Libby发消息。

 _那间小餐馆？_ Libby几乎立刻回复了。

_20分钟后见？不过我带着Joey_

Jeff在iPod里找开车时听的音乐。他的手机安静了很久，久到他以为Libby可能又生他的气了。正当他准备放弃时，终于响起了短信音。

_没关系，如果我先到要儿童椅吗？_

Jeff笑得停不下来，只能咬住嘴唇。

 _不用，但是要儿童菜单。_ Jeff回复她，然后把手机放一边，收音机调到一家当地乡村音乐电台，驶离了停车场。

午餐让人愉悦。Joey乐得被人关注，Libby帮他用服务员带来的彩色蜡笔在儿童菜单上画画。Jeff觉得有点冷，于是点了杯热可可，但是Joey看到后他想要拿；搞到最后Joey弄得满脸都是奶油，热可可洒了一餐桌，Jeff只喝到了一点。

“对不起。”Libby和Jeff帮服务员清理桌子的时候Joey说。

“没关系，小家伙，”Jeff说，“我知道你不是故意的，但是这很烫，你可能会受伤。”

“我想喝。”Joey难过地说。

“你可以让我拿给你，”Jeff说，“现在你的企鹅T恤上都是巧克力了。”

Joey看起来非常伤心，但是Libby却在笑。“你活脱脱就是当爹的样，”她说。然后又对Joey说：“我们可以把T恤洗干净。”Joey听了之后又打起精神继续画画了。

等他们和Libby道别回家时，Eric已经去训练了。Joey似乎还想画画，于是Jeff找来了一大张卡纸板，他们为第二天的比赛画了支持标语。Jeff写了大大的“Go Eric Staal！”，Joey上色。Jeff想引导他涂红色和黑色，但是不起作用，Joey想到用什么颜色就用什么，结果Eric里的字母E是粉色的。

“真好看，”Eric回家时说，“你明天会带去看比赛吗？”

“会！”Joey说。

Jeff本来是指望Joey会忘了这件事，不过从Eric对他坏笑的表情来看，Eric知道他是这么想的。

“我会在场上找你的牌子的。”Eric说。

“我们会带去的。”Jeff说。他打算给Cody打电话，看看她能不能说服所有家庭都带上应援牌。

Jeff准备做晚餐时Eric收拾屋子。Joey仿佛突然用尽了所有精力，前一秒他还跟在Eric身后说游泳的事，下一秒他就在沙发旁边的地板上睡着了。

“嘿，”Eric走到料理台旁站在Jeff身边，“昨晚的事很抱歉。”

Jeff勉强挤出笑容。“是说，你没吐在我鞋子上，所以这次我就算了。”

“嗯，”Eric说，“而且谢谢你今天带Joey。我醒过来的时候简直想死。”

Jeff故作镇定。“这是我的工作。”他最终说。他注意到Eric微微震了一下。

“真的……谢谢，”Eric说，“天，简直不敢相信Sarah再过三个星期就回来了。要不是你我不可能一个人带Joey。”

“三……噢，”Jeff说，“这……没错……很快。”

“我猜你会很高兴终于不用围着我儿子转了，可以有时间做其他事。”Eric说，然而他的笑容并不如以往灿烂。

“嗯，”Jeff说，“我是说……是的。”Jeff似乎找不到合适的措辞，所以他继续切蔬菜。

“你可以像你朋友那样做大学生该做的事。”Eric说。

“没错。”Jeff说，手里的刀也没停。

Eric站在原地没动，仿佛他想要说些什么，而Jeff不知道该怎么应对。如果Eric是想委婉地拒绝他，那他宁愿不要听。

“我知道这可能跟你想象中的大学生活相去甚远。”Eric说。

“是的，”Jeff说，他终于能直视Eric的眼睛了，“确实不是，但是……”他想告诉Eric这很可能是他遇到的最好的事，他喜欢照顾Joey，他甚至可能爱恋着Eric，或者至少他可以爱他，如果他能选择任何想要待的地方，他会选择这里。“但这样也挺好。”

Eric的笑容终于看起来是真心的了。“那就好。”他说。

第二天Jeff起床时，Eric已经在冰球馆了。比赛在下午五点，所以Eric的早间训练几乎可以算是清晨训练了。一夜之间温度骤降到华氏50度（*注1），尽管还不算太冷，但终于有了秋天的感觉。

Joey睡了个懒觉，等他起床，Jeff让他穿好衣服，Eric已经从冰球馆回来了。尽管Eric不吃饭，但他们都围坐在早餐桌旁。今天和Jeff搬来雷利之后每个早晨并没有什么区别，但Jeff却感到仿佛有个倒计时压在他头上，他也无力阻止。

“你们还是会来看比赛的是吧？”Eric问。

“当然。”Jeff说，“我是说，有免费看枫叶比赛的机会我总是要好好利用。”然而他说这话的语气比他想的更酸。

“我很肯定你可以免费看每一场我对枫叶的比赛，”Eric说，“我可以让飓风把这一条写进我下一份合同里。”Eric伸过手捏了捏Jeff的脖子后面。Jeff想要靠向Eric的手，但是Eric对他只是像朋友一样，更糟糕的可能是对他像哥哥对弟弟一样。

“我相信这就意味着我就不能给枫叶加油了。”Jeff试图笑着说。

“今天你也不能给枫叶加油。”Eric说，一脸坏笑，手还放在Jeff的脖子后面。

“想都不要想。”Jeff说，尽管他觉得他不可能给Eric的对手加油。

“说谎。”Eric说。

Jeff只是耸耸肩。“大概吧。”他说。

“你不会在我的队友的家人面前给枫叶加油的。”Eric说，显得无比自信。“而且我还有其他人可以送票。”

“比如Toby。”Jeff脱口而出。

“一点没错，”Eric得意地说，“或者，好吧，他1月才回雷利，但是我就是这个意思，我有很多朋友！”

“你说是就是了。”Jeff说。他觉得自己很差劲，因为光是知道Tony不在雷利就让他心情变好了，Eric有更多的时间只属于他，尽管这不是真的。

接下来的早晨家里几乎显得过于安静。Eric在沙发上例行赛前补眠，Joey看《芝麻街》的录像，Jeff假装在看经济课课本，但事实上他只是试图把眼前的一切印在脑海里。他几乎要打电话给母亲说周末不能回家了，但是他还没这么可悲。只是他还无法想象这一切很快就要结束了。

比赛比大家预期的都更紧张激烈。枫叶本该落后2、3个球的，但Reimer让球队紧咬比分，Jeff从Eric坐在场边的姿态上就能看出他很沮丧。第三节Dalpe和Sutter的连续进球让飓风取得了领先，Jeff几乎能看出Eric放松下来，在球队拖完最后几分钟之后，他终于能享受胜利了。

等到比赛结束时已经过了7点，Joey显得非常疲惫，所以Jeff决定不留下来见Eric了，尽管球员会直接去费城。

 _精彩的比赛_ ，Jeff坐上车等着离开停车场时给Eric发短信。

 _抱歉了，枫叶粉_ ，Eric回复。

Jeff回头看Joey，他还抱着那块已经皱巴巴的“Go Eric Staal”牌子，然后再看看镜子里的自己。他挺适合飓风的红色，尽管他还是免不了觉得自己像个枫叶的叛徒。

那一晚Jeff睡得不安稳，第二天经济课后Libby不得不拉着他去喝咖啡。

“我到底是多蠢，居然忘了Joey的母亲要回来了？天，就在三星期后，”Jeff说，“不到三星期。”

“喔，”Libby说，“不过离学期末也只剩四星期了，所以说……”

“不是吧。”Jeff说。

“就是。”Libby说。“如果你不爱听可以让我闭嘴，不过这是坏事吗？我是说……”她环顾四周，仿佛担心有人偷听。“他亲了你又和前男友复合，表现得像个渣男。也许不用整天和他在一起也不是坏事。”

“这不是他的错，”Jeff说，感到异常紧张，“他亲我的时候还不知道他的前男友要回来了，而且那时他喝醉了，那不是……而且他们没有……Eric说他前男友1月才回来。所以……我不知道。”

“嘿，没关系的，”Libby说，“你比我了解他，但是，天，谁都能看出来你被他搞得心烦意乱。他和你谈过等Joey的妈妈回来之后的打算吗？你还是住在他那？”

Jeff试图耸肩，但是他的肩膀肌肉太紧张了，而且他还弓着身子捧着咖啡。“我不想问他。“他说。他确信Eric让他离开的结果……会搞得不欢而散。“我妈想让我在寒假之后租一间公寓。”

“噢，”Libby，“那就太好了。我希望我也可以租房。我受够了宿舍。我的室友麻烦死了。我对她跟人上床没意见，但是光上个星期我就4次因为她带人回来被赶出宿舍。”

“同情你，”Jeff说，“也许明年你搬出宿舍，我们可以合租房子。”

“我也只好这么将就了。”Libby坏笑着说。

Jeff拿起糖包扔向她。

第二天一大早Eric从费城回来了。Jeff听到他进门的声音，但是当时离他闹钟响还有几小时，所以他翻个身继续睡。等他终于该起床时，他梦游着下楼，努力想在叫Joey起床前清醒过来。

“要咖啡吗？”

Jeff吓了一大跳；他真没注意到Eric坐在餐桌边。

“嗯，要的，”Jeff说，“谢谢。”

Eric给Jeff倒了杯咖啡放在他面前。

“谢谢。”Jeff喝了一口之后说。

“我想跟你道别，”Eric说，“我是说，你下课就直接回加拿大过周末了是吗？”

Jeff点头，又喝了一口咖啡才能开口。“对。我的航班6点10分。”Jeff说。

“我可以去接你，”Eric说，“送你去机场？”

Jeff摇摇头。“不用了。”他说，“没关系。我可以开车去，然后把车停在长期停车位。我星期天很晚才回来，那时候你已经在渥太华了。”

“去Cody和Cam家接Joey没关系吗？”Eric问，“如果不行他可以住在他们家。”

“没关系，”Jeff说，“这是我的工作。”

“我讨厌你这么说。”Eric说，突然间显得很无力。“我是说……我也不知道我想说什么。”

Jeff把咖啡杯放在料理台上。“Eric，如果这不是我的工作，那么我为什么待在这里？”

“因为我需要你。”Eric说。

之后是一阵长长的沉默，Eric的手握成了拳头。

“你——”Jeff开口，但是Eric打断了他。

“我是指……我需要你……你的帮忙……照顾Joey。”Eric说，但他说得太快，每个词几乎都连在一起。

“没错。”Jeff说，再次拿起咖啡喝了一大口。“再过几个星期Joey的母亲就回来了，到时候你就不需要我帮忙了。”

“不是的，Jeff，我……”Eric用手掌跟揉了揉眼睛。

“去睡吧，”Jeff说，“我也该叫Joey起床了。”

等Jeff到学校，他几乎确信他的母亲让他租一间公寓是正确的了。他不能这么继续下去了。他不停地揣测Eric说的每一句背后的意思，而且他还打算……这不会有好结果的。

Jeff回家过周末只带了随身行李，但是他还是早早到了机场，不过现在看来这个决定是明智的，因为安检大排长龙。但是这能分散他的注意力，也算是好事。想到这是3个月以来他第一次离开Joey超过几个小时感觉怪怪的。当他抵达雷利时他没有想到他会有这样的想法。

等到他抵达登机口时马上就要登机了，只来得及速度买一杯咖啡和一个玛芬。他搭乘的是加拿大航空，不可思议的是，登上飞机就让他感觉好了一点。

飞行时间不到2小时，等他们飞到多伦多领空时，漫天乌云，Jeff完全看不清窗外的风景。等他下飞机时觉得很冷，但感到寒冷是最棒的感觉。

过海关的队伍并不长，他很快就走向出口，他的母亲站在那朝他挥手。

“妈！”Jeff的双臂紧紧抱住他的母亲。

“甜心，”她说，“你长高了。”

Jeff退后一步，露出笑容。“是的，”他说，“也许长了一点吧。”

“旅途怎么样？”她问。

Jeff耸耸肩。“很短，”他说，“不过我还没吃东西。”

“你爸给我们留了晚餐，”他的母亲说，“但是如果你不告诉他，我们可以偷偷在Timmy（*注2）停一下。”

“没问题，”Jeff说，“我要咖啡。”

“绝对的，”他的母亲说，“我们两人分一个熊爪包（*注3）？”

“好的。“Jeff说，伸出一手搂着母亲的肩膀。以前在Jeff的滑冰训练后他们都是这么慰劳自己的，直到Jeff开始认真对待滑冰，半个甜甜圈也成了奢望。

在通往万锦市的第一个高速公路出口就有一家Timmy的汽车餐厅，尽管他点的是无咖啡因咖啡，但是没有什么能比得上Timmy家的咖啡。

“我应该带点回去，”Jeff说，“我敢说我学校的朋友里没一个听说过Tim Hortons的。”

“我相信至少Libby知道，”他的母亲面无表情地说，“如果她是在电视上看的冰球，那每一场加拿大人的主场比赛她都能在护板上看到他们的广告。”

Jeff笑了。“哦，Matt还让我拍张袋装牛奶的照片。我敢肯定他现在还认为我是开玩笑的。”

“给你朋友的加拿大指南？”他的母亲问，“那有一些东西你可以带回去给他们。”

“差不多就是这样，”Jeff说，“但是那时候……”

“什么时候，甜心？”她问。

“我……Eric的父母来的时候，给他带了Smarties巧克力豆，”Jeff说，“我拿了点给Matt和Libby尝尝。”

“哦。”她说。

接下来的路上，他们陷入了有点尴尬的沉默。

等他们终于到家时，Jeff不是很饿，但他还是勉强吃掉了父亲给他留的意大利面。现在还不到10点，但是他感觉就像是一个星期没睡觉了一样，而且他闻起来像是机场的味道，于是他一吃完就借口说很累，上楼洗澡睡觉。

他的房间和三个月前他离开时一模一样，但是莫名地有种疏离感，仿佛他已经不再属于这里。这也许只是大学生的烂俗说法，但是当他终于能躺下来时，他的床并不如记忆中舒适。他还在半梦半醒之间就因为听到动静而惊醒了，想着是不是Joey需要什么，然后他意识到他在家里。整个周末他只需要管好自己就行了。

第二天早晨，Jeff几个月以来第一次睡了懒觉。等他起床时，他的母亲已经去上班了，而父亲……不知所踪，所以他独自在家。他做了早餐，尽可能赶上学习进度。并不是说他忘了期末已近在眼前，他只是想好好准备期末考试。

 _看到驼鹿了吗_ ，Matt下午1点左右发来短信。

 _只看到了我邻居养的那只，野生的太狡猾_ ，Jeff翻了个白眼回复他。

 _你的室友现在上电视了_ ，Matt发来说。

Jeff关机了，专心做统计学题目。

二点刚过他的父亲到家时他还在做作业。

“我们得去买日用品了。”他的父亲说，于是拉上Jeff一起去了。Jeff重新开机，好把Matt要的袋装牛奶的照片发给他。他推着购物车，他的父亲负责装东西，而他拿的食物远远超过了三个人的需求。

“我们是要开派对吗？”Jeff问，只带了一点反问的语气。

“你姐姐打算周五晚上拖你去多伦多，”他的父亲说，“但是我不应该提醒你的。不过在她们带你去之前我负责喂饱你。”

Jeff不得不强忍撞墙的冲动。“我一定得去吗？”

“我觉得这主意不错。”他的父亲说，但是他笑得有点邪恶。“至少不是周六晚上。宿醉后搭飞机很难受。”

“天，”Jeff说，“你不应该对我们喝酒的事表现出震惊吗？”

他的父亲只是笑笑。“小子，你是我们家第5个孩子。到了这种时候，你做什么都不会让我们吃惊了。尽管当保姆这事差一点成功了。”

Jeff翻了个白眼，然后大笑起来。他感到异样的轻松，假装他还住在家里，假装他从未去过北卡罗来纳再简单不过了。

接下来的几天也是同样的模式。Jeff睡懒觉，偶尔和Matt以及Libby发发短信，准备期末考试。周四晚上他的父亲坐在他旁边，和他一起复习了所有统计学和经济学的概念，直到他终于理解了它们背后的数学关系，以及他应该怎么做。

到了周五下午，他几乎都忘了Jenn、Andrea和Erica要来吃晚饭，但是5点刚过Erica就现身了，并且立刻要求看看他带了什么衣服回来，好告诉他穿什么。

“我累了，”Jeff说，“我们一定得出去吗？”

“别发牢骚了，”Erica说，“Jenn今天晚上可是抛弃她亲爱的。再说我们几个月没见你了。”

“但是你没穿好看的衣服。”Jeff看向Erica的牛仔裤和衬衫抗议。

“我可没说你得好好打扮，”Erica一边翻Jeff的衣服一边说，“你只要别看起来像12岁就行了。”

“混蛋。”Jeff说。

“随便你怎么说。”Erica说，然后递给Jeff一件紧身V领T恤和他所有牛仔裤里最紧身的一条。“穿这个。”

“我们是去gay吧，对不对？”Jeff认命地说。

“不是。”Erica说，“自从上次事件之后我们就决定再也不去了。”

“很好。”Jeff说。

“我们去Andrea喜欢的那间酒吧，”Erica笑得一脸邪恶，“那里到处都是性向模糊的嬉皮士。”

Erica拽着Jeff下楼吃饭时他们的母亲什么都没说。Jenn打电话来说她还在工作，会直接在酒吧和他们碰头。然后Andrea到了，她带了头发造型产品来，可能就是为了折磨Jeff的，逼着他弄头发。

“弄完了没？”Jeff问，像心情不好的Joey那样闹脾气。

“讲真。”Andrea说，手里的活也没停下，揉乱Jeff的头发，让他看起来好像刚起床……还是跟人滚了床单之后的。“如果你不闭嘴我就画眼线了。”

Jeff老实地闭了嘴，因为他知道Andrea说到做到。

“别忘了用保护措施。”他的父亲在厨房大声说。

“天，”Jeff大叫，“这就是我去另一个国家读大学的原因。”

“别担心，老爸，”Andrea也大声回答，“我们会照顾他的。”

晚餐基本也是这样，Andrea和Erica一直拿他寻开心，他的父母也不管他的姐姐把他打扮得像GV里的小受（*注4）。

“玩得开心。”他们准备出门时他的母亲大声说。

开车去市区大约半小时，是Andrea开的车，这就意味着在28分钟的时间里Jeff担心他的人身安全。

“看在上帝的份上，你总有一天得好好学学怎么开车。”Jeff坐在后排座位上吐槽，因为Andrea变道太快了。

“我的驾驶技术无可指摘。”Andrea说。

“你的驾驶技术很差，”Erica说，“但是，Jeff，不用担心，我们不会真的拿你当贡品献给嬉皮士之神的。”

他们抵达酒吧，Andrea认识看门的小哥，于是很快放他们进去了。Jeff注意到看门小哥的视线一直跟着他，等他脱掉外套，他又盯着他的臀部看。来酒吧是个错误的决定。

“买酒去，”Jenn说，“Jeff，你看起来就像GV里的小受。”

“我要威士忌姜汁。”Andrea说。

“噢，伏特加柠檬水。”Erica说。

“啤酒。”Jeff说。

Jenn抬头挑眉看着Jeff，于是Jeff只好起身。“知道了，”他说，“威士忌姜汁、伏特加柠檬水，你要？”

“朗姆可乐，”Jenn说，“谢谢，Jeff。”

“你知道我穷成狗。”Jeff说。

“我们出钱，”Andrea说，“我们是帮你忙，那个酒保每10秒就看一次我们的桌子，我确信他不喜欢女人，所以……”

“别，”Jeff说，“算我求你，别把我推给别的男人。那家酒吧终生禁止我们进入就是个例子。”

Andrea只是笑着递给他了一张50美元。

Jeff等了一会酒保才有空，但是从他对Jeff展露的笑容来看，Jeff很确定Andrea说对了。

“嘿，想要什么？”酒保问。他有一头金发，身材高大，正好是Jeff喜欢的类型。

“嗯，”Jeff得想一下，“一杯威士忌姜汁，一杯朗姆可乐，一杯伏特加柠檬水和一杯啤酒，唔，随便什么你觉得不错的啤酒？”

“马上，”酒保说，“不过我得先看一下身份证件。我知道Freddy在门口看着，但是他很松，我敢打赌像你这么可爱的男孩他一定会放你进来，就是为了看你走进来。”

“哇，”Jeff说，情不自禁地脸红了。“这套搭讪的说辞太老套了。”

酒保大笑。“很挑剔嘛，嗯？不过我真的得看你的身份证件。”

Jeff从口袋里拿出驾照递过去。

“很好，”酒保说，“威士忌姜汁、伏特加柠檬水、朗姆可乐，再加上，我挺喜欢60分钟IPA（*注5）的？”

“好。”Jeff说。

“马上就来，Jeffery？还是叫你Jeff？”酒保问。

“Jeff。”Jeff回答。

“我叫Ed。”酒保说，手伸过吧台和Jeff握手。

Jeff小费给得很慷慨，并且成功地一滴不洒地带回4杯酒。

“你压根就不懂调情。”Jeff把Andrea的威士忌姜汁递给她时后者说。“然而还算符合你的性格。”

“干得好。”Erica说，举起酒杯敬Jeff然后喝了一口。

Jeff喝啤酒的速度远慢于姐姐喝鸡尾酒的速度，但是他几乎几个月没碰过酒精了，所以他不想喝太快。

每次他们喝完，他们就会派他去吧台买酒，Ed在调酒的时候也和他调情。其实这种感觉不错，有人毫不掩饰地展现出对他的兴趣，不用暗自揣测，简单直接。

“天，我真是爱死了嬉皮士。”三杯酒过后Andrea说。“他们都非常……混蛋得毫不掩饰。”

“他们比你的狩猎范围年轻了10岁。”Jenn说。

“有些人就是喜欢对方年纪大一点。”Andrea说，然后喝了口鸡尾酒。“你说是吗，Jeff？”

Jeff想了一会才反应过来她意有所指。“死一边去。”他说。

“我去，52分钟，”Erica看了看手表说，“我猜了一个小时。”她嫌弃似地扔了张10美金在桌上，Jenn拿了起来。

“给钱。”Jenn对Andrea说。

“等一下，这是干什么？”Jeff说，“你们打赌我什么时候会叫Andrea去死？我在家的时候起码说过三次。”

“我们赌你什么时候会开始否认你的……呃……不是男朋友的那个人。”

“天，你们这群混蛋。”Jeff说，真心感到惊恐。“而且他真的不是我的男朋友。”

“这就是为什么我说不是男友的那个人，”Jenn说，“这听起来比搞得我弟弟一团糟的混蛋好。”

“他没做什么，”Jeff反驳，“事情不是你们想的那样。”

“随你怎么说，”Erica突然非常严肃地说，“这套说辞你跟别人说才有用，你哭着给妈妈打电话的时候我正好和她一起吃午饭。”

Jeff涨红了脸。

“我们不是故意欺负你的。”Jenn说。

“你们根本不用故意就做到了，”Jeff说，“天，简直难以置信。这算什么？你们把我灌醉好让我爆Eric的料？”

“算了吧，”Andrea说，“说得好像我们对卡罗莱纳那谁感兴趣一样。就算他只是他妈的杂货店店员我们也会想知道发生了什么事。前一分钟你还给Jilly打电话问穿衣建议，下一分钟你就给妈妈打电话哭得歇斯底里。Jeff，就连医生告诉你你不能滑冰的时候你都没哭。”

“好吧。”Jeff说，避开所有人的目光。“我那个星期过得很糟糕。”

“这已经不能用糟糕的一星期来形容了。”Erica说。

“听着，”Andrea说，“我知道基本上你心理年龄已经45岁了，但是你才18岁。”

“19岁，”Jeff更正，“讨厌。”

“随便了，”Andrea说，“你才十几岁，在读大学。你应该参加兄弟会派对，让深柜体育系男生给你口，虽然他们之后不会再联系你。”

“我的天。”Jeff说，无力地低下头靠在桌子上。“我打赌，你看的GV比我多。”

“我想说的是，”Andrea说，“你应该享受生活，而不是当NHL太太，还没有上床的福利。”

“这是我的工作！”Jeff反驳。

“这还真不是，”Erica说，“如果这是你的工作，那么Eric不应该成为你社交生活的一部分。有多少时间你是和Eric还有他儿子在一起，而不是和朋友出去？”

“我经常和我朋友出去。”Jeff说，尽管他知道这不是事实。

“当然，”Erica说，“真他妈的经常。”

“我喜欢和他们待在一起，”Jeff说，“他是我的朋友。”

“噢，甜心，”Jenn带着同情地说，“就算你明天开始和他交往了，你们会顺利吗？如果你连住的地方都靠他，这怎么算得上是平等的恋爱？Doug工作而我还在读法学院的情况就够糟了。”

“我们不会交往的，”Jeff说，“所以这不重要。”

“靠，”Andrea说，“你陷得真他妈的深。”

“再来一轮！”Andrea说，Jeff走向吧台，暂时逃避了姐姐的盘问让他松了口气。

“我的姐姐都是混蛋，”Jeff对Ed说，“4杯雅格炸弹。”

Ed大笑。“我不打算问你细节。”

“只是很多关于我不存在的男友的烦人建议。”Jeff说。

“啊。”Ed说，他拿过一只小酒杯，给Jeff到了一杯龙舌兰。“我请。”

“这不是个好主意，”Jeff说，但他还是把酒喝了。“龙舌兰最容易让我醉了。”

“那么，”Ed说，“我想我最好现在就给你我的号码。”他抓住Jeff的手臂，用马克笔写上他的号码。

“呃，谢谢。”Jeff脸红着说。Ed的确非常热辣。“我是说……我只是回来探亲的。我在美国读大学。”

“你明天有空吗？”Ed问。

“呃，有？”Jeff说。

“很好，”Ed说，“等你宿醉清醒到不想死的时候给我发短信，我请你吃饭，而且你也可以告诉你姐姐，你自己可以找到约会对象，不用她们参合了。”

Jeff忍不住大笑起来，这时Ed递给他4杯雅格炸弹。

“现在回去和你姐姐一起喝酒。”Ed说，然后他向前凑过来很快地亲了Jeff一下。“去吧，要不然经理要来怪我勾引顾客了。”

“他想约我明天出去。”Jeff小心地端着4杯酒回到他们那桌之后说。

“而且你打算去，”Erica说，“就算为了证明你没有对那个打冰球的混蛋念念不忘。”

“我讨厌你们所有人。”Jeff说。

“你也就说说而已。”Andrea说。

等Jeff醒过来的时候，有一瞬间他想不起来自己是在哪里。时间还很早，他只感到胃部不适地翻腾，头痛欲裂。他努力地睁开眼睛，但从窗口射进来的阳光又让他眯起了眼。他看到Erica和Jenn睡在沙发上，而他则睡在地板上。最终，他想起来他们昨晚喝了很多烈酒，大约凌晨4点跌跌撞撞地回到Andrea的公寓，Jeff猜想他一定是一坐下就睡着了，但是他一点都不记得了。他的衣服都没脱。Jeff艰难地站起来，然后去厨房想找点咖啡和阿司匹林。Andrea太好猜了，他想找的两样东西都在咖啡机上方的橱柜里。

“如果你只给自己煮了咖啡，我就把你从阳台扔出去。”Andrea说。

“我们在一楼，所以你的阳台基本就是个露台。”Jeff说。

“我不想伤害你，”Andrea说，“只是想羞辱你。还有，说真的，咖啡。”

Jeff一煮好咖啡就默默地递给她一杯，她从桌上拿起阿司匹林直接咽了下去。

Jeff缩了下脖子。

“你什么时候去见那个热辣的酒保？”

Jeff一时间没明白她在说什么，不过他之后想起了Ed，Ed跟他调情，短暂的亲吻，还答应请他吃午饭。想起食物又让他胃里一阵翻腾，但是他惊讶地发现他还是想赴约。他看了看手臂，没错，上面有用马克笔写的Ed的电话号码。

“嗯，我不知道。随时都可以吧。”Jeff说。“他说等我清醒了给他打电话。”

“那就打啊。”Andrea说。

“我很肯定，至少再过一小时我才能真正算清醒了。”Jeff说，但同时他走向客厅去找他的手机，把Ed的号码添加到联系人里。

在过了一个小时，喝了三杯咖啡，洗了一次澡之后，Jeff感觉好多了。

他走回厨房，想着找点吃的，Jenn大声说：“给他打电话。”

“你最讨厌了。”Jeff说，但他还是从口袋里拿出手机给Ed发了短信。

_嘿我是昨晚的Jeff。还吃饭吗？_

几分钟后他收到了回复。

_嗨昨晚的Jeff。越南菜？Pho（*注6）是是治疗宿醉的最佳良药。_

_好_ ，Jeff回复。然后他谷歌了pho是什么；看起来不错。

Jeff在酒吧外和Ed碰面。现在是下午，时间还早，但Jeff能看到里面的人在准备，有些人就是喜欢早早地开派对。一个人等在那有点尴尬，于是他拿出手机给Eric发短信，只是看看他好不好，安慰他前一晚对阵喷气机的失利。Jeff庆幸还好他没看那场比赛。

“嘿！”Ed终于出现后说。“抱歉，我的室友遭遇了厨房危机。我不得不留下来帮忙给厨房通风和关掉烟雾警报器。”

“哦。”Jeff把手机放回口袋。“没关系。吃的在？”

Ed说：“离这几个街区的地方。那边的食物很棒。”

Ed随意地把手搭在Jeff肩上，带他转向正确的方向，然后两人出发了。Jeff可以习惯这些。

他们走去店里的路上，Ed告诉Jeff关于他学校的事。“我在读经济学硕士，”Ed说，“酒吧的活只是因为我讨厌一直穷成狗，而我在当了寝室治理助理大概10分钟后就决定我讨厌大部分的新生。”

“哦，”Jeff朝Ed微笑，“我为我的同龄新生道歉。不是所有人都那么混蛋的。”

“那就要看了。”Ed说，笑着看向Jeff。Jeff注意到Ed的门牙不整齐，但却适合他。

那家越南餐馆门口排着队，但是队伍移动得很快，他们在排队的时候叫了奶茶。

“给。”Ed说，把自己那杯递给Jeff。“尝尝这个。这是绿茶加西瓜。”

Jeff凑过去喝了一口，确实好喝。

他抬头看Ed，发现Ed正半眯起眼用欣赏的眼神看着他。Jeff脸红了。他没有刻意想表现出性感之类的，但是现在他回想起来，这样的举动明摆着就像是调情。

这时轮到他们可以入座了，才打破这暧昧的气氛。

一开始有点尴尬，Jeff翻着菜单，搜肠刮肚想聊些什么。他之前从没吃过越南菜，所以菜名让他看得不知所云。

“唔，也许你该替我点菜，”Jeff说，“如果你不介意的话。”

“呃，”Ed说，“你混迹在哪个可怕的美国城市，他们没有越南菜吗？”

Jeff笑了，尴尬忽然间就消失了。“不是，”他说，“或者至少……我不知道。不过我是烧烤专家，还有小餐馆简餐。”

“哇，”Ed说，“真可怕。”

“我不知道我错过了什么。”Jeff说。

Ed点了牛肉河粉。“靠，”服务员离开后他说。“你不是素食主义者吧？”

Jeff大笑。“你认真的吗？”

“我和嬉皮士混得太久了。”Ed说。

Ed跟Jeff谈了他的学业，以及酒吧的工作，Jeff则告诉Ed有关大学的事，甚至还谈到了奥运会。

“哇，”Ed说，“这真是……我去。你算是个名人之类的。你认识Johnny Weir吗？”

“嗯，”Jeff说，“算认识吧，或者说我见过他几次，但是他让我觉得有点可怕。”

Ed大笑，Jeff也扬起了嘴角。

他们的交谈很轻松，食物也很美味，尽管Jeff还是有点宿醉，但这显得不重要了。

Ed坚持他付钱，然后他问：“是说，这算是合格的，能让你摆脱姐姐的唠叨的约会吗？”

“当然。”Jeff说。

“那等你放寒假回来，你还想出来吗？”Ed问。

“我很乐意。”Jeff说，稍有些惊讶于自己确实是这么想的。

“太好了。”Ed说。他们走出餐厅的时候朝Jeff伸出手。他们就一直牵着手走回Andrea的公寓，这感觉很好，正是他想象中第一次约会该有的样子。等他们到了Andrea家楼下，Ed把他拉近亲了他。

“我会给你发短信的，”Ed保证，“这样你就不会一回到可爱的南方男孩身边就忘了我了。”

Jeff没有回答，他只是又亲了Ed下，然后朝Ed挥挥手，上楼。

“说，”Jeff一进门就听到Andrea说。“你看起来很放松。你们是不是跳过吃饭直接上床了？”

“没有！”Jeff说。

“没劲。”Andrea说。

“我们聊得很愉快，”Jeff说，“他人很好。”

他拒绝回答Andrea的其他问题，然后他坐在Jenn和Erica中间，三人在沙发上看电影。他口袋里的手机震动了，于是他去客厅接电话。是Eric打来的。

“嘿，”Jeff说，“什么事？”有片刻他心脏狂跳不止，脑补了各种可能发生的糟糕事，因为他想象不出其他Eric给他打电话的理由。

“你的周末过得怎么样？”Eric问。他的语气很轻松，于是Jeff也放下心来。

“挺平静的。”Jeff说。他本想告诉Eric和Ed约会的事，但是他说不出口。“我姐姐在看《公主新娘》。”

“我喜欢这部电影，”Eric说，“等Joey长大点能看明白的时候，我们应该和他一起看。”

想到陪着Joey长大，Jeff心里一阵悸动。“好。”他只能这么说。

“他真的很想你，”Eric说，“周四我们请了一大群朋友来家里，但他说的都是你。”

“我明天就能见到他了。”Jeff说。

“事实上……Cody提议说Joey可以在他们家过夜，我答应了。这没关系吧？”Eric问。

“当然，”Jeff说，“你想怎么做都行。”

“我本来想这样你可以轻松点。”Eric说。他的声音无比真诚，Jeff不知道该怎么办。

“谢谢。”他最后只能这么说。

“我一直在想，你想在Skype上跟他打个招呼吗？”Eric问，“我……他会很开心的。”

“我……当然，”Jeff说，“现在吗？”

“随便什么时候都可以，”Eric说，“等电影结束。你上线的时候给我发条短信。”

接下来的时间里，Jeff有点坐立不安。他突然间对和Ed约会的事感到愧疚，但是这种罪恶感蠢爆了。Eric不要他，所以Jeff可以做任何他想做的事。

“笔记本能借我吗？”Jeff问Andrea。

“可以。”Andrea说，“登录访客账户。密码是BriandAmour，没有小撇，B和A大写。”

“我见到他了。”Jeff说。

“而你居然没有替我要签名，”Andrea说，“又多了一条罪状。话说回来，你要笔记本干什么？”

“哦，唔，我打算跟朋友用Skype聊天。”Jeff说。

Andrea的脸色难看了几分。“你说的这个朋友是不是名字恰好和Meric Maal押韵？”

“Joey想我了，行吗？”Jeff说，“我只是打个招呼。”

“你告诉Staaler约会的事了吗？”Andrea问。

Jeff没有回答，因为他从来都不擅长对姐姐说谎。

“Jeff、Jeff、Jeff、Jeff，我想你。”Joey说。

“我也想你，小家伙，”Jeff说，“不过我明天就回去了。”

“我明天在别人家过夜，”Joey说，“爹地在渥、渥特……”

“渥太华，”Jeff说，“你说得没错。你会待在Cody家，然后我星期一下午托儿所放学后去接你。”

“还要好久。”Joey愁眉苦脸地说。Jeff被他难过的表情逗乐了。

“我知道，”Jeff说，“但是在Cody过夜很好玩，时间很快就过去了。”

“而且我周一一早就到家了，”Eric说，“我们可以一起出去吃晚饭。”

“耶！”Joey说，高兴得在沙发上又蹦又跳。

“我们很快就能见面了。”Jeff说。

“现在要和妈咪打电话了。”Joey说。

“好的，”Jeff说，“拜，Joey。”

Jeff断开连接，在Andrea的床上坐了一会。也许如果他再也不见Joey或是Eric，他就能忘记他有多想和他们永远在一起了。

 

 

注1：华氏50度约10摄氏度。

注2：Timmy就是Tim Hortons。

注3：bear claw，一种长得像熊爪的糕点，通常会填充杏仁糊和葡萄干。（脑补了下好可怕）

注4：原文是twink，懂的自然懂=。=

注5：IPA，Indian Pale Ale，精酿啤酒里流行的一种，加了大量啤酒花，据说比较香也比较苦。

注6：pho，越南河粉。


End file.
